The King of Thieves
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: On the night of Bakura's 7th birthday, his village was destroyed, now having no one but Zorc by his side, Bakura teams up with Zorc, seeking revenge, but finds something else instead. Casteshipping Thief King Bakura X Atem
1. Slaughtered in front of innocent eyes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH because if I did, Bakura would not have died when Zorc did

This is my first Fanfic story, I have been working on this story for the longest time, trying to come up with the right style, At first, since Thiefshipping is my favorite pairing it was going to be a Thiefshipping story, but, then I decided that since this story is set in the acient past, well that wouldn't make much sense, so here is the first chapter of my story :)

The King of Thieves

Chapter One: Slaughtered in front of innocent eyes

_They came. _

The white robes dancing in the moonlight as they charged, our houses were lined, you had to climb a large flight of stairs to get to my house, for it was on the top of the hill. Where I hid, seeing it all happen.

_They came on horseback. _

Riding through the night, sword in hand, one by one, bodies covered the land. One by one, they were gathered. One by one, tears streamed down my cheeks. The soldiers, they were everywhere. They spread like wildfire, capturing the villagers. They came closer, up the stairs they danced, laughed manically. I shivered, I tried to move, but I could not.

'_Koranna' _I immediately thought. My sister, she was the witch of my village. Her Ka, or Spirit Monster hasn't been revealed however. My eyes widened as they approached closer. I was going to die. Tears rolled down my tanned cheeks. There would be no way I couldn't be spotted. I had WHITE HAIR for crying out loud!

I closed my eyes and waited. But nothing came. It felt like hours, but it was only minutes. The men were gone. I looked around, nothing. I moved my leg, realizing that I could move now.

"Koranna" I yelled walking down the stairs. "Mom, Dad?" No answer.

"Someone, anyone?" still only silence, I looked around me, all was lost. I was gone. All the houses were burnt to a crisp. Everything was isolated. I was all alone. I walked further into my village and saw a door, I opened it and noticed it led to a flight of stairs traveling southward, carefully I opened the trap door and walked inside. The place has several rooms, one was isolated and a large stone tablet with a creature with a snake tail was imprinted on it. I went to the next room. Nothing at first, I adventured further into the room and noticed a large stone. The stone looked as if seven pieces fit inside of it. I touched it cautiously and jerked back when a shadowy figure appeared before me.

_Are you the survivor of the Kul Elna slaughter from last night _the voice demanded, echoing through the boom of the darkness?

"Ye-yes" I replied meekly, backing away and stumbling, falling on the ground below. "Who-who are you?"

_That is not important right now Bakura_ the creature said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, shaking. 'Who is this creature?'

_I am here as a friend, I want to help you seek revenge. _

I shook my head slowly, I didn't want revenge, I just wanted my family and friends to be a peace. Getting revenge would only cause hurt, that's what Koranna always told me.

_I know who did this to you, I know your pain, and I lost my family too. _

I looked up from the ground, "You-you did?" I asked shaking slightly.

_Yes, it was many years ago, but I had a small family in a small village, all was peaceful until one night those robed men came, slaughtering us all. I was the only survivor. _

"What are you?" I asked.

_Well, I used to be a boy, but I was cursed to look like until I could get revenge on those who hurt me. _

I looked at the creature strangely. "Tell me your name"

_Zorc Necrophades _

"Well, you obviously know who I am" I sighed.

Zorc smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. _The infamous Touzoku's son, we need to put your family's name to the test. _

"What?" I asked.

_You are the King of Thieves now, _Zorc smiled, _you need to put your skills to the test. _

"I've never stolen anything before" I said, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my chin there. "Today was the day I was supposed to start my training."

Zorc smile widened. _That makes it all the better Touzoku. Tonight, you will steal. _

"But why" I asked. "There's really no point, we only stole to fed my people, my people are gone"

_How are you going to eat? How are you going to survive? Do you honestly think that if you walked into the palace right now that they would feed you? Zorc boomed. I tried that! When I was a little boy, just like you! Do you know what they did Touzoku? _

I shook my head, staring up at Zorc.

_They laughed! They called me a demon! They said I was unworthy of their food, because of the way I looked! And you_ Zorc pointed to me, _Look WORSE than I EVER DID _

I stood up, brushing the dirt from my sarong. "And what pray tell does that mean?"

_It means that if they wouldn't let me have food, when the only thing odd on me was the fact that I had wings, well what they would do if they saw you! _

"Wings" I looked at him with disbelief.

_Yes, for some reason, when I was human I could not release my Ka monster correctly, it fused with me. _

"Who is your Ka?" I asked, taking a seat and crossing my legs.

_Midnight Angel _Zorc said.

"You said you knew who did this, then who?" I questioned.

_The Pharaoh. _


	2. Chapter 2: a thief in the making

Okay, so here is chapter two of my story, this story is so hard to write, making Zorc seem like the good guy can be quite difficult, considering all I want to do is get the creator of light to blow him up like she did toward the end of Yu-gi-oh, I laughed and cried because Zorc died, but so did Bakura, which he did not deserve to. Anyways, this chapter may not make much sense, I just wanted Bakura to experience his first time stealing something, and since he's only seven, it's not like he can steal the Millennium items now, I'm trying to make this story as realstic as possible, I'm not that good with the whole setting thing. I'm really sorry if this doens't make sense to you, But I have this whole amazing idea in my head, but they're for later chapters, I have always had trouble with the beginning chapters, but I will keep working on them to make them better. Thanks to all of you that have read this story thus far.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH you would know it if I did, please enjoy:

Chapter Two: A Thief in the Making

The moment Zorc said those words, I fell to the ground, and my knees hit the dirt floor hard. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away with my dusty hands, but it was all in vain. They fell anyways. Zorc did not say anything as I sobbed, clutching the earth beneath me.

"Wh-why?" I choked out, sniffing.

_They wanted power. _Zorc replied, without a hint of emotion.

"P-power" I repeated, looking up at Zorc for a minute. He only stared, tears still rolling down my tanned cheeks freely.

_Yes. Your friends, your mother, your father, your sister, all killed to obtain their power. _

"What power?" I asked, pushing myself up, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

_The Millennium Power, _Zorc responded, his voice having an angry tone to it (more than it usually did). _Shed the blood of the not so innocent, yet not guilty. Capture their human and Ka souls, mix their blood, skin, bones, muscles and souls in the hot liquid; make the items of the Millennia, create the power of the world. _

"N-no" I shook my head, my white hair stinging my tear-faced cheeks. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. How could my village power up the necessities to rule the entire world? Why would the Pharaoh want that? He already ruled all of Egypt. He, of course, didn't rule Kul Elna since we were on the outskirts of his kingdom.

_There are seven items. They are known as the Millennium items; six guardians and the Pharaoh have them; using your village's power, Touzoku._

"What are the names of the seven items?" I asked, tears rolled down my cheeks silently, I had stopped sobbing, and crying would not bring them back. But it still hurt.

_The eye, key, necklace, pendant, rod, scales, and ring, _Zorc replied through the Millennium Stone. He had gone back inside the stone, only talking to me through his voice.

Seven items, seven gold treasures that Pharaoh Aknamkanon had in his possession, mother always said that he was a kind king. Ruled justice and gave mercy to even the wicked of criminals. But if he was so kind, then why did he slaughter my village. Why had, just two nights ago, had his men came riding on horseback, swords in hand, stabbing, cutting, burning, while my people, my friends, my best friends that I played with every day, my mother and father, who raised me, my sister, who took care of me. Why would a Pharaoh who is _kind_ have ordered such an attack?

Zorc grumbled through the Millennium Stone. _Pharaoh Aknamkanon is not kind. _

"But mother"

_Your mother lied. _

"My mother does not lie" I shot back, fist shaking.

_But she did. _

I couldn't deny that. What could I say? That Zorc is lying about Pharaoh Aknamkanon and that my village was slaughter just for the hell of it? Nothing about power or anything like that; I sighed and lay against the ground, yawning.

_Touzoku _Zorc's booming voice jolted me up.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

_What did we talk about last night? _

"Umm…" I began. "I-"

_You are the son of the King of Thieves, since he is dead, then it is your turn to honor him, don't you want to continue your father's legacy? _

"Yes" I nodded.

_Good. Do you see that bag over there near the pole? _

I looked over at a random pole that was holding this place up and noticed a brown bag. "Yes" I said at last.

_Take that bag. We will start you off with something simple, food. You haven't eaten in two days and if we are going to get revenge against that awful Pharaoh then you need your strength. _

"Well, what about you?" I said, walking over to the pick the bag up.

_I am stuck in this stone. I cannot move away from it, you are on your own Touzoku._

I nodded. "When do I leave?"

_It is dark, so now. You will steal from anyone that you can, however, do not go near the palace, if you do, I will find out and there will be hell to pay. _

I gulped and nodded. "Okay"

_Take the bag, fill it with as much food as you can get. _

Again, I nodded, walking toward the stairs.

_And one last thing, don't get caught! _

I opened the door to outside world. The sun had gone down, I had nothing on but my sarong and I had that brown bag over my shoulder. My stomach grumbled as I walked toward the nearest village. It felt like hours, I was so tired. Why could Zorc have waited until I was stronger? My cheeks were still stained from the tears of hours ago.

I finally reached the small village. Everyone was asleep, there were stands on either side of the street, and I walked over to them slowly, looking under the tables and beside them to see if there was any food.

And there was. The table I was currently at had a box of oranges and apples covered by a thin blanket. I smiled, fruit, I remember Koranna's words ringing in my ears the first time I saw fruit.

_"What is this?" I asked her, picking the orange up. We had gone to the market to pick some things up for mother. Yes, we were paying, not everything we stole, and mostly father did, with gold to help make money, since work was so hard in our village. _

_"This" Koranna replied picking up the foreign thing from the market table is an orange. It's very good for you, has citrus in it." _

_"Oh, what about those" I questioned, pointing to the red, green and yellow fruits. _

_"Apples, they come in many different forms, they're very good for you. I like the red ones the best" my sister said. She looked at the man standing at behind the table. "Can we get three apples, one of each and three oranges to go please?" _

_The man nodded, bagging the items in a brown bag and handing them to Koranna. _

_"Thank you sir" she said, smiling, he waved and we were off. _

The village I was in looked familiar now. I remember this spot, the old man, he worked so hard. I remember him being so tired. But I had to take these, lest I be dead. So, without a second thought, I grabbed as many oranges, apples, bananas, pineapples, grapes, and whatever other fruits were in this box and threw them in the bag.

I ran. The bag was heavy for me. But I had to get out of here, Ra would rise in a few hours and I needed to be as far away from here as I possibly could. I fell to my knees, heaving for air when I reached my once home.

_Touzoku _a voice boomed, startling me. _Get down here. _I did as the voice commanded, I was too far out of it to pinpoint the voice, I just walked, eyes half-lidded, vision fading in and out. I reached the door that led to Zorc, my only friend now.

_Hurry up. _

I ignored the voice, I knew it was Zorc, I had known all along, subconsciously, I just wasn't consciousness enough to realize that he and I were the only ones inhabiting this once beautiful place. I opened the door and stepped down the stairs, trying not to stumble. I finally reached the place where the stone was, where Zorc was trapped, where I was trapped mentally and emotionally, it was only then and there that I collapsed in front of the stone, oranges and apples rolling out of the bag.


	3. Chapter 3: Lying truths of Zorc

Okay, so here is Chapter 3, I hope it

Chapter three: Lying truths of Zorc

My eyes slowly opened, a bright orange burned my eyes, and I opened my eyes to full size, noticing the orange that I had stolen was beside of me, inches from my eyes.

_It's about time you woke up; those oranges are going to spoil. _Zorc's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"It's only been a few hours" I mumbled, eyes closing once more.

_Wrong! It's been about a three days. _

"Days" I moaned softly, "How?"

_Well, when you came back here after stealing that produce, you collapsed on the ground; you haven't moved in three days, I figured you were exhausted, a little boy shouldn't be so tired, you need to eat. _

"So tired" I groaned.

_EAT _Zorc boomed. _NOW_

Jumping up in shock to his deep, tarrying voice from within the Millennium Stone, I quickly took an apple and bite at it, slowly chewing the sweet fruit.

_I want you to eat all that you can possible eat, you need your energy. _

"Stealing again?" I questioned through my chews.

_No, not tonight, I'm going to tell you about what happened to me and I don't want you falling asleep on me. _

I nodded, swallowing the last bit of the apple. I peeled the orange that I woke up to and ate it quickly.

_You need more than just fruit, but they will give you energy due to the sugar in them, tomorrow you can steal some meats. _

I shook my head. "I don't eat meat"

_Mama told you it was bad? _Zorc sneered, trying to hold back a laugh.

"NO" I snapped, "I just don't eat it, there is no point in killing an innocent animal over my hunger pangs"

Zorc just laughed. _Whatever Touzoku_

After eating, I leaned against the wall, ankles crossed.

_Are you ready? _

"Yes"

_It was twelve years ago. Aknamkanon had just become Pharaoh, his father, passing away from old age. Aknamkanon was twelve when he inherited the throne of Egypt. His twin brother, Akaden wanted the throne, but their father would have none of it. _

"Why wasn't Akneden allowed to inherit the throne?" I asked.

_Their father thought that he was too immature for the job. _Zorc replied. _Years passed, everything seemed peaceful, until one fateful night. I was a year old than you are now, I was playing with my twin brother, Xavier, when all of a sudden, my mother screams, jerking us into the house. We had been playing near my home, I was trying to release my Ka, my brother had mastered his Ka quite well, but, as I told you before, my Ka and my body wouldn't separate. _

_"What was that for?" I hissed, pulling away from my mother. My brother didn't do anything, just went limp. My brother had always been the weakest out of the Necrophades twins. I often wondered if he was gay. In my village, being homosexual was looked down upon. _

_"We are under attack Zorc" My mother seethed, holding my brother and me closer to her. _

_"Where's father?" Xavier cried. _

_Mother shook her head, tears steaming her eyes. "He's been captured by those horrible people." _

_ Suddenly I hear a bang at the door. Mother jolted up and began to shove us out the back door. "Quick, before they find you" _

_"But what about you" Xavier asked, grasping mother's hand. She just shook it off however. _

_"There's no time for that, Zorc, watch after your brother" I had to drag Xavier out of the room, clamping his mouth closed so he wouldn't give us away. Bodies were all over the ground, just lying there, tears welled in my eyes, but I had to be strong for Xavier, we ran. We ran as far and as fast as we could. _

_I was running so much that I didn't notice Xavier gone. My hand was empty, I looked everywhere around me and still no sign of my brother, the men were gone; luckily, it was just beginning to become morning. _

_"Xavier" I called out, panting heavily. I fell to my knees from the running of looking for my brother. He was gone. Nowhere to be seen. _

_I lived alone, I thought I could get help from the palace, but they would have none of it, they said I was unworthy of their services, they never told me why however. So, I lived in an abandon home, stealing to survive. One day, I was out, stealing some food, when a magician, I believe his name was Mayhaden, he's Mahad's father, anyways, well, he saw me, _

_"Freeze thief!" _

_"I just want something to eat sir, I have no money, and I'm very hungry." _

_"That gives you no right to steal from this hard working woman, if you want food; you need to earn the money to pay for it. _

_I tried to explain, but he would have none of it, he pointed his magician's wand at me, chanting a spell and then, before I knew it, I was here. _

"You've been stuck in that stone this whole time?"

_Yes, then when the Millennium items were created and these strange indentions starting appearing. I've been in here for so long and I gained the power of knowing things, I found out who attacked my village, I watched helpless as the same man attacked yours. I could hear thoughts of the evil. _

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked.

_No. you are not evil, only of the evil ones. _

I nodded. "I'm really sorry that happened to you Zorc, I guess we are a like in many ways, expect you're trapped in this stone. When are you going to be able to come out?"

_I need all seven items to set myself free, from what I understand, the Millennium Items are a part of the curse that traps me within their stone, although the stone was created before those items were, it's like Mayhad knew that the items were to be created. The only way to set me free and return me to my former glory is to collect all seven items, place the seven items on this stone, in their respective places; this will release the souls of your fallen people and open the gates to the afterlife. _Zorc explained.

"How do we get the items though?" I asked.

_You still have much training to do. _

doesn't suck too bad, I put Zorc's "past" in here and I thought I should let you know that Zorc hates homosexuals and this is going to have a big role in this story, thanks for all the reviews people, I will update as often as I can, after all I do have a life outside of this

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, if I did, Bakura would have gone to the after life, just like Atem did. So, here is chapter 3:


	4. Chapter 4: Koranna

So, here is Chapter 4 of my story, okay, so I hope this isn't too confusing of a chapter, I thought I should put bits and pieces of Bakura's past in here before his family died and then Zorc's words, confusing the poor kid, ' ' are Zorc's thoughts not words, so Bakura doesn't hear what Zorc says at the end of the story, oh and " " with italics means people are talking in the past. I actually cried this chapter, it's the gateway of choosing to join Zorc or go against him, and of course, poor Bakura, doesn't know which way to go.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, trust me guys, you would know it.

So here is the fablous chapter four!

Chapter four: Koranna

_"Come on sissy" I called out, running through the village, laughing. _

_"Kura, wait up, I need to ask Mother first" Koranna said, chasing after me, we ran up the stairs to my home, Koranna opened the door, I ran inside beneath her legs. _

_"Mother, mother" I yelled jumping up and down. _

_"Bakura, calm down, what is it?" Mother said, she was painting a picture, she loved to paint. _

_"Mother what are you painting?" I asked, forgetting what I was originally going to ask her. _

_"You and Koranna of course" Mother smiled. Koranna and I walked over to the table that Mother was sitting at, it was a beautiful painting of my sister and I. Koranna was giving me a piggy back ride running through the village, we both were smiling; Mother was in the background, standing outside our home, with a smile on her face. _

_"Oh Mother, I love it" Koranna said, looking over my shoulder to see the painting as well. _

_Mother smiled, "Thank you, now what were you going to ask me?" _

_"Oh, yeah, Bakura and I wanted to know if it was okay to go to the Nile" Koranna said. _

_"Sure, just don't be out too late" Mother said, returning to her painting. _

_"We won't" I shouted, running out the door. _

_"Bakura get back here!" Koranna shouted, rushing out the door. _

_"Keep an eye on your brother Koranna!" Mother yelled. _

_"Yes mother!" Koranna yelled back, chasing me. _

_"You can't get me Kora!" I laughed, speeding up my running. _

_"Wanna bet little bro?" she laughed, speeding up as well. We chased each other the entire village and to the Nile, everyone stared, we ran through village after village, I was still not tired. It was so fun; my small legs carried me far. _

_"Gotcha!" Koranna said, grabbing me suddenly and picking me up. _

_"Hey put me down Kora!" I giggled, she spun me around and threw me in the water, and then she jumped in as well. We splashed around and swam for what seemed like hours. _

_"You having fun Kura?" she asked, splashing water on my face. _

_"Yes" I said, doing the same to her. "Sissy?" _

_"Yes?" she said, stopping her splashing. _

_"I don't want father to sacrifice himself" I said, hugging Koranna. _

_"It's something that must be done Bakura" she said, rubbing my back. "But, you know that the sacrifice won't be made until you're well prepared to provide for the village." _

_"I know" I sighed, "it's just, I don't think I can do this" _

_"You can, I believe in you, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for" Koranna said. _

_"I hope so" I said, sniffing. _

_"Don't cry, little brother" She hugged me tighter, running her fingers through my hair. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what, even if we're miles apart, or even worlds apart, I'll stand by your side and I'll always protect you" _

_We hugged each other for the longest time. _

_"It's time to get back" _

_I nodded and we both walked back to the village. When we got back, the men were there, the robed men, slaughtering everyone. I ran into the village, calling out for Mother and Father. _

_"BAKURA" Koranna screamed, but I didn't pay any attention to her, suddenly I felt my body becoming still and then I was near our home at the top of the stairs. _

I sat up, panting, sweat covered my small body. Tears rolled down my cheeks, I wrapped my arms around my torso. "Koranna" I whispered.

_"Do you think I can become the new Thief King?" I asked my sister as we walked to the market. _

_"You can be anything you want to be Bakura; you just have to believe in yourself." Koranna said. _

Thoughts of my family flashed before my eyes.

_"James, we have a son at last" a young woman with white hair and purple eyes said, holding a small boy in her arms. _

_The man, called James, only smiled, he was very muscular, long black hair and brown eyes, and he picked up the small boy. "We shall call him Bakura" _

Tears fell down from my eyes, I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep again, nor did I realize I had been talking in my sleep.

_"Bakura" Mother motioned me to come sit next to her, she had been preparing dinner, and Koranna and Father were out, gathering things for the village. _

_"Yes?" I asked, sitting next to her, she pulled me into her lap, wrapping her slender arms around my body. _

_"Soon, you will become the new Thief King, I want you to remember this every time you're out there, stealing" she said, rubbing my back. _

_"What is it Mother?" I asked, hugging her neck. _

_"That I am very proud of you, you can do anything that you set your mind to, no matter how hard the battle, it is your will that will allow you to survive this harsh world, it is your determination that will one day set us free from having to steal, it is you, my beautiful son, don't let anyone or anything hold you back remember who you truly are" _

_"Okay Mother" I said, hugging her tighter. _

_"Brother" Koranna called. _

_"Coming sissy" I cried, running to my sister. _

_"We need to talk" Koranna replied, taking my hand, we walked through the village, holding hands. _

_"I wanted to tell you that I am very proud of you, and if anything should happened to me, or an of us, do not try to get revenge" _

_"But why not?" I asked, stopping, she turned around, kneeling down to look into my eyes._

_"Because revenge will only bring hurt in the end" _

_They wanted power. _

_"NOOOOO!" I cried, trying to run to save them, but I was stuck. _

_"What power?" _

_The Millennium Power Shed the blood of the not so innocent, yet not guilty. Capture their human and Ka souls, mix their blood, skin, bones, muscles and souls in the hot liquid; make the items of the Millennia, create the power of the world._

_"Revenge will only hurt you in the end" _

_"Pharaoh Aknamkanon is a kind man, he rules this land, and I have known him for a long time" Mother said. "He will do anything to help someone" _

_"Then why do we have to steal Mother?" I asked. _

_"We were cursed son" She told me. _

_"With what" I questioned. _

_"A deep dark secret" _

_Your mother lied. _

_"No she did not!" I cried. _

_The eye, necklace, pendant, rod, scales, key and ring, place them on this stone in their respective spots, it will release me from this stone and cause the doors of the beyond to open, freeing your people, they deserve justice, they deserve peace, set them free. Collect the seven Millennium items. _

_"Revenge will only hurt you in the end, Bakura" _

_"You will stop this curse, you can do anything that you set your mind to Bakura, and I love you, my beautiful son" _

_"KORANNNA!" _

_"GET THEM!" _

_"NOOOO!" _

_REVENGE IT'S THE ONLY WAY! _

_"You can stop this, my son" _

_It's the only way to set them free; don't you want them to be happy?" _

I sat up, panting, tears fell like rain fall, and I pulled my knees to my chest and put my chin on them, rocking back and forth.

"I have to….get revenge" I whispered to myself, unbeknownst to me, Zorc cackled like a manic.

_'Good, Bakura, soon, you will help me destroy this place, pathetic mortal' _


	5. Chapter 5: Diabound

So here is Chapter five of my story yay! we are getting closer and closer to the good parts, this chapter was fun to write, Diabound is my favorite, he is so amazing and his ability is just kick ass. I don't consider Diabound to be evil and for him to be a threat to Zorc makes me die of laughter, but then I come back to life to continue this story.

DISCLAIMER 5,000: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, I wish I did, but I don't. here is the new chapter yay!

Chapter Five: Diabound

I woke up with tears falling down my face, my whole body ached, and I shivered from the cold air. It was early morning. Zorc was still hiding in the Millennium Stone.

Days passed, Zorc had not said a thing to me. I was starting to wonder if I had upset him somehow. But what did I do? Each night I would have the same dream over and over again.

_Father, _He I had last seen him the week before my birthday, he went to gather the things necessary for the celebration. He left for a week to gather them and to gather other things that the village needed. It was his responsibility as the King of Thieves to protect and provide for the village.

_Kul Elna. _

My village, my home, where I was now, living in the dark underground with a man trapped in the Millennium Stone.

_Zorc_

He said that if the Millennium items were placed on the stone it would open the gateway to the Afterlife and it would set himself free. But _how_ did he know that? Did he plan this all along? Did he know he would be trapped? He did say he could hear the thoughts of the evil, then why didn't he save them?

_One boy or an entire village_

Screams echoed through my mind. It happened so fast, yet so slow. I gave up on hiding my tears. Seven year olds should have to go through this. I need my parents, my sister. What did I do to deserve this?

_They wanted your family's power. _

What power? I was born the son of a Tomb Robber, James Touzoku; he called himself the King of Thieves, but why? All I knew was that I was next to take the throne. But what was the point? There was no one to honor anymore, there was no will to fight.

_"Son tomorrow is your birthday" Father said, placing the net in the water, we were at the Nile River, we were fishing for food. _

_I nodded. "I turn seven" _

_"And do you know what this means?" _

_"Yes" _

_"I'm not always going to be here; soon I will be sacrificed so that you may claim the throne" _

_"NO!" I shouted tears stung my eyes. _

_"There is no way around it, you knew this day would come, it's the curse that fell upon us, and it is the way of life for us." _

_"Curse?" I asked. _

_"Two people shall fall from the heavens, uniting as one to break the curse of Kul Elna, the power of the Gods shall rise and the power of the Demon shall fall, the chosen Pharaoh and the chosen King of Thieves will unite as one to overtake the evil that cursed our beautiful land" _

I rested my chin on my knees. What could Father have met by that? Who is the chosen Pharaoh and who is the chosen King of Thieves? Why would they have to unite to free the curse of Kul Elna? What demon did Father mean?

What was the point in this anyways? Nothing! That's what! Zorc had told me that the Pharaoh was the one that attacked my village, who killed my friends, the people I played with every day, who protected me from the bullies of my village. I hate those bullies, but not anymore. They suffered; they were trapped just like Koranna was, just like Father and Mother, everyone who was a member of my village was trapped in those horrible artifacts.

_Power. _

My family, they had power. But what power did they have? Who had the power? Koranna? She was a witch; she used her powers to save me. But she didn't save herself. Why? She's the only one in my family with powers. Was she so powerful that she had to die to steal her powers? Who was her Ka? We never found out. She never told me. And I would never find out.

_Blood. _

They bleed. They screamed, I felt weak, pathetic that I couldn't stop the envision, I couldn't protect my family. I slammed my fist on the ground. Still Zorc said nothing.

What was with him? What did I do to anger him? He was all I had left. I got up and climbed the stairs.

_Don't be out too long. _Zorc said, breaking the silence.

"You finally are talking to me now?" I asked.

_I wasn't mad at you Touzoku, I was mourning, and today is the day my family died. _

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zorc" I said.

_It's fine; just don't be out too long. _

I nodded and climbed the stairs, after reaching the top, I sighed. I saw the stone tablet of the strange creature with the snake tail, who was that? Why was it down here? Suddenly I felt a cold wind blow through. I shivered and closed my eyes, unaware that my body and the stone were glowing.

I opened my eyes noticing the creature from the stone standing right in front of me. I started to scream, I wanted to run away, the creature from the stone came to me, I backed away, tears blinding me, I fell back against the ground, I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock. I closed my eyes for the enviable. But it never came; instead, the creature pulled me into an embrace, holding me. I looked up, the creature had its arms around my shoulders, it gently placed me down on the ground, not letting go of me. Its tail wrapping protectively around me.

I sighed, letting this creature hold me. Who was this creature?

"I'm not sure who you are, or how you came out of that stone over there" I said, pointing to the stone tablet on the wall. "But whoever you are, thank you, I really need someone right now" The creature didn't say anything, it just ran its fingers through my hair,

_Touzoku get down here now _

Zorc, I should have known he'd want me back soon, but I didn't want to go back down there. The creature looked at me and nodded.

"Will I see you again?"

_Of course you will see him again he's your Ka monster after all. _Zorc's voice boomed through the walls.

"Ka monster" I whispered, the creature nodded.

_Yes, he's name is Diabound. _

"Diabound?" again the creature nodded. "It was nice to meet you Diabound, you're pretty cool."

Diabound just looked at me, and then disappeared into the stone again.

I walked back downstairs again and sat on the ground, I could still feel Diabound's warm, why he would all of a sudden come out and hold me like that. Mother said that Ka's only come out when their host are in danger.

"But, I'm not in any danger am I?" I asked myself, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

_'That Ka of his is so powerful, it can destroy me, and I have to get Bakura to turn his back on his own soul and everything that he holds dear' _


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

Okay so here is the new chapter, Zorc's influence is starting to take a toll on me so I could only imagine how poor Bakura feels.

DISCLAIMER 1,000,000: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, I'm sure a lot of people would love and hate me if I did, because I would do some MAJOR changes to it, especially the ending. Anyways, enjoy :)

Chapter Six: Decisions

_You really need to start training. _Zorc's voice jolted me awake. The past few days, flashbacks of my past flashed in my mind, before my very eyes, I thought that getting some fresh air would help me, apparently not.

Yesterday I met my Ka Monster, Diabound, or, that's what Zorc called it anyways, such a mighty creature, it was a grey-like color, muscular arms and claws on each hand, and a snake tail. I cringed at the thought of the tail that Diabound had, but then I remembered it held me.

_But why had it held me like that?_

_"Mother" I said, running up to my mother and tugging her dress, she was carrying food into our home to make dinner. I followed her in; Koranna was sitting at the table, chopping up some vegetables. _

_"What is it Kura?" Mother asked, placing the food down. "Koranna, could you make dinner tonight I'm awfully tired" _

_"Sure Mother" Koranna said, chopping more vegetables. _

_"Now, Bakura, what did you want?" Mother asked, going into the next room as did I. _

_"I want to know about Ka monsters" I said. _

_"Oh, yes, well, Ka monsters are spirit monsters, they are a part of your soul, if they die, you die, if you die, they die" Mother explained. _

_"Why do we have them?" I asked we both had taken a seat on the dirt floor. _

_"They are our protectors." She said, "They only come out when they sense danger, when their host is in trouble" _

_"Does everyone have the same Ka?" I asked. _

_She shook her head, "Everyone is different, so everyone's soul is different, which means every Ka is different" _

_"Who is my Ka?" I asked. _

_"You will find out when the time is right" _

Diabound.

_Revenge. _

Zorc, his words echoed through my mind.

_Touzoku it's time to train. _Zorc bellowed through the Millennium Stone.

"I'm tired Zorc" I complained, wrapping my arms around my body and shutting my eyes.

_Too bad! The sooner you train, the sooner you can set me free, the sooner the doors to the Afterlife will be opened and the sooner your family, friends and everyone you hold dear will be set free from those horrible artifacts. _

"Yes, I know" I sighed.

_Then get your ass up and train! _Zorc roared.

"What happens after my family and friends are set free?" I asked, sitting up, there was still some food in the bag, I took a vine of grapes and began to eat them.

_The Pharaoh will have no power and then I will be set free. _

"I still don't understand all of this, how does my family have power? And if it's only my family that has this power, why slaughter the whole village?" I asked.

_In order to create the Millennium items, ninety-nine souls needed to be captured, your life was not important to the King of Egypt, your family, he wanted them to suffer. I cried when I heard them scream. Koranna, she shielded you as best she could, but not even she could shield you from everything you saw that night. She hid you that are why you are still alive, she made you completely invisible. She saved your life. You owe it to her; you owe it to all of them to take Pharaoh Aknamkanon down! _

"But…." I trailed off.

_Don't be ignorant little boy, together you and I can overthrow that wicked Pharaoh and take what he holds dear. _

I gasped, shaking my head.

_So you would rather some other village suffer? For him to grow more powerful, for him to destroy another little boy or girl like he did you and me, WAKE UP FOOLISH BOY! They're out to take over the world; they won't stop until their needs are met! You can't keep holding on to stupid nonsense that your family told you! Sure, it may have gotten you this far, but Touzoku, you're going to have to face the facts, THEY ARE DEAD. They're not coming back, you may have been special to them, but you're not special to the Pharaoh, he has what he needs from you and if you do not train, if you do not honor your family's legacy, if you do not train your Ka, then you are going to die. _

Zorc's words penetrated my very core. _Revenge. _That's all he talked about! Wasn't there another solution? Millennium items….seven golden treasures. Was my family truly trapped there? Were they begging for my help? Maybe Zorc was right. Maybe I have to get the items.

But the items are held by the seven evil ones, as Zorc called them. The Pharaoh and his six guardians, what did they do with the items? Did they trap people's souls in them? Did they steal their Ka's? I sighed in frustrated, hitting my head hard on the wall behind me.

_You really are making this harder than it needs to be; apparently you don't love them as much as you claim. _

"I LOVE THEM! THEY MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!" I shouted, tears falling to the ground. My fist shook with rage.

_If you love them so much, then why do you hesitate to get revenge for them? They are screaming, they're in PAIN you think you're suffering, little boy?_ Zorc yelled, my head snapped up and I looked over at the Millennium Stone, Zorc had appeared again, he looked different…what was happening to him?

_You're FAR from it! They're trapped in those pathetic items that the Pharaoh and his followers hold, the power of your village, of the ones you say you LOVE are coursing through the veins of those FOOLS, they KILLED my FAMILY, they KILLED your family, they destroyed our homes, they left us with NOTHING. They trapped me in this stupid rock, they left you to fend for yourself at such a young age, the day of your seventh birthday, a day that is supposed to be an HONOR now, a complete disaster! If you truly love them, like you claim that you do, then forget what they told you! Forget that they told you revenge is bad for you! I have a feeling that they're BEGGING you to set them free! Stop being so selfish, Mor-Bakura! It's the only way that evil man MUST be defeated! _

I could see Zorc's red eyes, full of hate, full of revenge. I shook my head. Why was this so hard? They were trapped, I loved them, and of course I did. I thought about them every day, I replayed everything they taught me. If I knew I would lose everything on the day of my seventh birthday, I would have wished I would have been woken up. What did I do to deserve this? The Pharaoh, according to Zorc, he and his followers were harvesting the powers of my village, of my friends, of my family.

I punched the wall with my fist, I heard a crack and a sharp pain, I bit my lip to keep from crying out, and my hand exploded with pain, tears blinded my vision.

_That was really smart of you Touzoku next time, do me a favor and just jump off the cliff leading to the Nile and then I'll NEVER be set free from this HELL HOLE! _

I cringed at his voice, so loud, so deep, so demotic, what had Mayhaden or whoever Zorc claimed to put him here, did to him? Or had he always been that way? I thought back to the story Zorc told me. Zorc had a twin brother, Xavier, apparently, Xavier was gay. Why were homosexuals looked down upon? In my village, as long as you were happy, it didn't matter.

I of course never gave that stuff much thought. After all, I was merely a child, seven years old. I sighed; this was the only shot I was going to get.

I had to make a decision. I had to let Zorc know how I felt; I had to help my family.

"Zorc" I said, standing up, ignoring the pain in my hand. Zorc didn't say anything as I stood to my full height (which of course isn't very much because he's just a little tiny cutie pie).

"I have made my decision, I am going to seek revenge, and I want them to be set free"


	7. Chapter 7: KOT or KOP

Okay so here is chapter seven...damn Zorc is offending me and I'm the one writing this! Well, Zorc is a bitch after all...here it is buddlies! yay!

DICLAMIER 22345.090530: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Chapter Seven: King of Thieves of King of Pussies?

_So I finally got through to you huh? _Zorc said, although I couldn't see him, I could hear the smirk in his voice. I sighed inwardly, what was with this guy?

"Yes" I said, still standing, the bone in my left hand was poking out, I sighed again, I just HAD to punch the wall with my good hand.

_You need to get some bandages and heal that up Touzoku, of course if you were normal then you wouldn't have to worry about than hand, being left-handed is a sign of weakness. So get that pathetic hand of yours banged up so that you can start your training already! _

I glared at the Millennium Stone, Just who did Zorc think he was? First he insults my family, and then he insults the fact that I'm left-handed? I didn't know that mattered so much, Father was left-handed and so was Grandmother, I got it from them. "Well, excuse me when did you become the hand God?"

_Just shut up and get that hand of yours fixed, you're spilling blood all over my home._

"Your home, in case you've forgotten, this chamber we are in happens to be in the Village of Kul Elna, making it _my home._" I snarled.

_Pathetic. _

"The only thing that's pathetic is you!" I roared, about to punch the wall again, but then I looked down to see my hand; I closed my eyes and counted to one hundred to calm myself down. Mother always said I had a temper.

_Here, wrap your hand up in this. _Zorc said, suddenly there was a bandage next to my feet, I sat down and wrapped the bandage neatly and tightly on my hand.

"What now almighty one?" I said sarcastically.

_Well, it is time for your training, so, first you need to exercise, and you're too skinny to be much use to me. So since you injured yourself like the moron that you are, well then we can train the rest of your body and get one step closer to getting revenge! _

I sighed, "Alright let's do this"

I started off with sit-ups, Zorc claimed that my muscles needed to be fit, they wore me out, my stomach ached, I was so hungry, but Zorc would not let me take a break. I had done one-thirty sit-ups and I was on the verge of exploding, it was hard not to move my injured hand so much.

I sat back and panted, eyes closed.

_Did I say to stop? _Zorc roared. _Get your lazy ass up and train! _

I gritted my teeth and did more sit-ups. I collapsed after another thirty.

_GET UP! _

"I can't! I'm TIRED!

_You're just a weak little boy, if you truly cared about your little family that you had then being psychically tired shouldn't be a problem! Get up! Get up now and show me what you're made of, if you want them free, then stop bitching and prove to me that you care about them. _

Anger shot through me. I had never been so angry in my whole entire life! All I wanted to do was sleep! To eat! To go home! But I couldn't! Because I didn't have a home, because that STUPID Pharaoh took it from me, instead I'm stuck down in this dump of a chamber with a weird creature turned from a man that lost his family with a bad attitude.

But I guess I couldn't blame him.

_GET UP! _

I lay there, drifting in and out consciousness.

_Guess you don't love them then. _

_"You have the power to stop this curse that has fallen upon our land" _

Involuntary tears formed their way out of my eyes.

_They're suffering. _

_"I'm proud to call you my brother, Bakura" _

_You said you wanted revenge, that you were ready. Apparently, not wasting my time and breath! _

My mind filled with thoughts, with words, with memories. I had to get up. I just _had_ to. But how could I? I was so tired, pain shot through my entire body. All I wanted to do was sleep, was to eat.

_Pathetic. _

_"You can do anything you set your mind to, don't ever forget that and don't ever forget that I love you" _

_GET YOUR LAZY PATHETIC ASS UP!_

_"Do you think I could become the new Thief King Koranna?" _

_"Yes, I have no doubt that you will become the greatest of all time and that you will set us free" _

Free, free from this place, free from the curse. Free from being trapped.

_Trapped. _

Lost all alone inside those items, inside the Pharaoh's tools for world domination, he destroyed my home, murdered my sister, my mother, my father, my best friends, everyone that was so important to me. He took it all away.

I sat up. Vision blurry and body aching. But I had to get up; I owed it to them to take that evil Pharaoh down and to shut Zorc up because quite frankly he was really starting to bug me.

_Time for push-ups_ Zorc bellowed from the Millennium Stone.

"In case you have forgotten almighty one, push-ups require two hands, I can't do them" I snapped, very irritated, I just wanted this to end.

_You have two hands; maybe you can start using the hand you were supposed to instead of that weakling of a hand. _

"Here we go with the hand thing, I'm left-handed, get over it Zorc, why does it matter to you anyways? I can do other things, like maybe eat since I'm about to starve over here!" I screamed.

_Then go get you some food and stop bitching! _

"That would require me to steal and I can barely move" I said, I held my hand, it was being to bleed again.

_You really are pathetic, and you were supposed to become the new Thief King? _

"Whatever, you have no right to judge me!" I yelled, I crawled to the bag of fruits and ate a few apples and oranges. I was beginning to feel much better.

_You can't live on fruits; you really need to eat some meat_

I groaned, "Give it a rest already! I told you I don't eat meat!"

_Yes, I remember, mommy told you that eating meat was bad because the poor wittle animals suffer and we consume them without a care in the world right? _Zorc laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed, "No one asked you Mr. I'm locked in the rock dickhead!"

_I do believe that such language for a weakling of your age is not allowed. _Zorc cackled.

I ripped the orange peeling and shoved the orange into my mouth, almost chocking on it.

_You are so pathetic Touzoku. _

I didn't say anything; I just kept chewing on my fruit.

_You honestly think that you're going to get the Millennium Items this way? Do you honestly believe that we can get revenge if you keep acting like this? Look, I understand that your family is important, but you're going to have to let go of some of the things they said to you, especially about eating meat and revenge. You told me that you wanted to get revenge right? _Zorc snapped.

"Yes" I said softly.

_Well then prove it! I don't appreciate being lied to. Your disrespect is appalling, not only to my family, but to yours, me and even yourself. Just look at you Touzoku! How could you possibly become the Thief King? Your father would be furious with you if he saw the way you were acting right now, giving up for no reason at all! Yes, you may be tired, but it's the way of life! _

"Fine Zorc, I will try harder." I said, sitting up and leaning against the wall. I turned my body in the opposite of direction as the Millennium Stone; I stared at my injured hand.

_Of course if you were normal then you wouldn't have to worry about than hand, being left-handed is a sign of weakness._

I shook my fist, tears blurred my vision. Everything about me is _pathetic_ according to Zorc. He's right, how would I become the new Thief King if I kept acting like this? Father had gone weeks in the hot and cold of the desert and never once complained. Why should I complain? Who cares if my body ached, if I was half-starved, if I got screamed at and insulted every single day? All that mattered is that I get my revenge for my family, to set them free, no matter how much I wanted to lie down and sleep, no matter how much I wanted to just run away, I couldn't do that. I had an honor to fulfill, I had a duty to complete, and I had to do this.

Tears fell.

_Baby gonna cry, oh the little weakling King of Thieves has become the King of Pussies. _Zorc sang. _Surrender your crown to someone more worthy of the throne, your father would be ashamed of how pathetic his only son has become. How pathetic you can't even fight for him when he gave you everything, your mother would take her words back in a heartbeat if she saw the way you were acting right now. So selfish, so unlike a true Touzoku, and your sister, your dear, beautiful sister, Koranna, who practically raised you, would take back everything she told you, she'd probably kill you with her Ka, that I happened to know but of course, you will have to earn that honor of knowing it. Baby gonna cry, oh the little weakling King of Thieves has become the King of Pussies, How pathetic. Really now Touzoku, how could you let this happen? A tear, being a weak little boy, no one has time for sorrow, only time for revenge. Get your lazy ass up and make me proud, make them proud, King of Pussies! _

"STOP IT!" I cried.

_King of Pussies! _Zorc cackled.

I curled into a ball and sobbed, not because Zorc's words were lies, but because, they were true.


	8. Chapter 8:Burn

Okay, so I do realize that this chapter is short, but, it's more like a "bridge" chapter, so here it is buddlies wheeeee

DISCLAIMER FOR THE THOUSANDS TIME: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, wish I did, but I don't, so...I'll just have to deal with the things I do own...

Chapter Eight: Burn

_King of Pussies!_ Zorc sang. He had been singing for the past three hours as I put my forehead against the wall and sighed. I hated him.

_You're not helping a damn thing by sitting over there and crying like a baby._ Zorc sneered. _Get your lazy pathetic ass up and get your revenge. It's not like we have a lot of time. _

I turned slightly, tears stained my tanned cheek, "What do you mean?"

I heard Zorc growl, I flinched. _What I mean is that the longer you wait to start training the longer we have to wait to overthrow that wicked Pharaoh which means that he'll kill someone else's village and take away the people that they love, you are the most selfish son of a bitch I have EVER met, Touzoku. You claim you won't revenge, but instead you're balling in the corner like a scared little boy. _

Visions of my birthday flashed through my mind. It was like I was actually there, right now.

"NOOO!" I cried I saw Koranna being stabbed to death by a man wearing white. He just jumped off his horse, chased her down and stabbed her in the heart. I shivered. "KORANNA"

_Do you want more? _Zorc laughed. _Maybe if I give you visions of them then maybe I can knock some sense into your stupid brain. _

"I'm not stupid" I muttered.

_Really now, anyone who refuses vengeance is quite stupid. _

Every word hurt, it just wasn't the words but the way that Zorc said them to me. According to him, I was worth absolutely nothing. Maybe he was right. Everyone in the village was counting on me, they were trapped inside the Millennium items, powering up the Pharaoh. How much power did he need before world domination?

_Zorc. _

He had been sealed inside the stone tablet before the Millennium items were created. If I trained hard enough, then I could overpower the Pharaoh, take the Millennium items and place them in the Millennium Stone. According to Zorc, everyone in my village would be set free; they would go to the afterlife and finally be happy. Zorc also said that he would be set free. But why would they trap him in the first place?

Surely Zorc couldn't be that much of a threat to them could he? He could be quite scary, maybe they thought that they killed everyone in Kul Elna and they didn't have anyone to worry about anymore. Zorc must've been really powerful; he once said that he couldn't release his Ka monster correctly. I often pondered on that. Why wouldn't he be able, the thought led me to my own Ka monster…Diabound.

_And I thought you had potential_ Zorc said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Let's just train; I'm tired of being here anyways"

_No one said that you had to be! _Zorc roared. _I was here way before you were, in case you have forgotten, that I'm the one trapped in this stupid stone, at least you are able to move. _

"If you were able to move, would you force me to seek revenge?" I asked. Zorc fell silent.

_I-I, of course, your people deserve to be set free, my family isn't trapped, they're in the afterlife. Your family and friends are just spirits powering up those evil items. How would you feel if you were locked inside something, they say death is the ending of suffering, but it was only the beginning of theirs; you really need to stop being so selfish Touzoku, didn't your mother teach you any manners? _

I nodded, "Yes"

_So, are you ready for your training then? _

"Yes, Zorc"

_From now on, since I am your trainer, you will call me Master Zorc. _ Zorc yelled.

"Fine" I sighed.

_I want you to go outside and run, and I will be watching you, stay inside the village, maybe seeing what the Pharaoh did to your home will fuel your rage. _

I stood up, feeling quite dizzy, my body swayed back and forth.

Zorc growled, _Stand up straight and stop acting like a bitch_

My mind had completely shut down, I had no pride left, and I was on auto. "Yes master Zorc"

_GO! _

Without saying a word I climbed the stairs, entering the room where Diabound's stone tablet was. I glanced at the stone and then turned to climb up more stairs. Without my noticing, Diabound appeared from the stone and stared at me, shaking his head at the sight of who I was becoming.

I ran. I ran, and I ran and I ran some more. I never stopped. My legs burned, burnt down homes and my deserted land blurred past me as I ran through and back in the village. I didn't hear from Zorc, I wanted to stop, I wanted to keep going. I _had_ to get keep going. The more I trained the sooner I could get my family to where they belong. And I could set Zorc free.

I suddenly stopped, I hadn't realized I had, but I did. Did I really want to let Zorc free? If he could be this way inside the Millennium Stone, how would he be outside of it? He was turned into a creature, an ugly creature I might add, he was just a shadowy form, but he was black, he had wings, horns and red eyes, I never saw the rest of his body though.

_Did I tell you to stop Touzoku, keep running! _Zorc hollered from the Millennium Stone.

"Yes master Zorc" I mumbled, running once again.

I ran and just kept running, I could have sworn that I heard Zorc yell and laugh at me, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't think. Everything flashed before my eyes, fire, burning blazing fire. The blades cut and stab the flesh and puncture the hearts of my people. I saw a large black bowl, something that witches use when placing curses on people. I heard screams, people were being thrown into the bowl, fire shot out of it as more and more people were being thrown into the fire, some still alive, some half-dead, some fully dead.

"STOP!" I cried, but the men kept throwing the people in. I saw a little girl, no more than two years old, trying to run away, but they got her.

"Paweeze hep!" she cried, screaming and kicking, struggling to get free.

"LET HER GO!" I roared, running to the little girl, what was wrong with these people? Why were they throwing people in a bowl of fire? What had this little innocent girl done?"

"Don't let her 'innocence' fool you! She will grow up to be one of them, throw her in the fire NOW!" a man roared. He must have been their leader. Moments later the girl was thrown into the fire, she cried, screamed and begged for help.

I ran. I so close, maybe I could save the rest of them, they were all chained to each other, some of them had eyes of terror on their faces, others were drained and looked like they were the walking dead. Families were far apart from each other, the mother of the little girl, tried to reach her daughter, not caring if she pulled half the people with her.

"TYLYRE!" the woman cried.

"You might want to shut up, unless of course you are just_ dying_ to be burned to death in that fire." A man laughed manically. The woman shook her head, tears fell so easily. More bodies were thrown into the pot, each time, one of the evil men would unlock the chains that connected some of them together, pushing them to the other men, and then he locked the chains again.

Some screamed, some cried, some even went as far as to plead to _beg_ to stay alive, others just waited for the inevitable, they realized that no matter how much they begged, how much they cried, they were going to die. A few men grew bored and stabbed some of the people.

I ran. I was so close to the pot of evil. Just a little further, I could do this, I could save them. I stopped when I saw my sister, she was dead, her beautiful hair, netted and her chest bleeding, and she was covered in blood.

"NO PLEASE STOP, PLEASE LET HER GO!" I sobbed; I fell to my knees and hit the ground with my fists, not caring if I hurt my injured hand even more. Blood poured from my wound, but I didn't care. I had to get to my sister! She deserved a proper burial not burnt for the amusement of these horrible men!

"Throw more in there" the leader exclaimed. "Yes sir" the others said, unchaining more people and throwing them in the fire. A little boy and a little girl stood together, holding hands, they appeared to be twins. They stared into my eyes, "Please help us"

I held out my hand and they held out theirs, but they weren't looking at me, they were looking up, reaching for the stars.

And then everything disappeared. "COME BACK!"

_'The more he sees, the more anger he absorbs, the more he will be my mindless slave to destroy the world' _


	9. Chapter 9: Precious little things

Okay, so here is Chapter Nine and I have to admit, so far, this is my favorite chapter to write, but also, one of the hardest...have fun frans!

DISCLAIMER OF THE SHADOWS & LIGHT: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH,there, said it..onward with the story!

Chapter Nine: Precious Little Thing

Tears blurred my vision; I saw them right in front of my eyes, the whole village had been captured, each chained, the men laughed evilly as they tossed men, women, children and even babies into the pot of flames, some dead, some still alive.

But when I reached them, they were gone. My sister had been there as well. Was this what they did to the bodies of my people? Did they really toss them into a pit of flames? Screaming in agony as they died as slow painful death?

_Go steal some REAL food; I'm tired of smelling those awful oranges and apples you've been eating. _Zorc roared. I sighed. Why couldn't he give it a rest? I didn't eat meat, why would I just because some lunatic told me to?

"If you think I'm getting meat then you are more stupid than I first thought!" I yelled I knew Zorc could hear me.

_Just get your ass down here and I'll tell you what to do next. _

I walked back to the "cave" that I was forced to live in. Man, I hated it in there; I thought Zorc would be nice and help me, not use my family against me. I guess I was wrong about him. But at least he was good for something; he wanted me to become stronger, the best I could be so that I could take those Millennium Items and put them in the Millennium Stone. That was the goal, the plan, but would it actually work?

I climbed down the stairs and sat in the room where Diabound had held me at. He appeared beside me and I smiled.

"Hello, Diabound"

He just looked at me.

"Yeah I'm tired, you can tell can't you?" I sighed, "You look different, are you okay?"

Still, not a word, of course, I wasn't expecting him to say anything, but…I guess it would be nice to have someone besides Zorc Necrophades to talk to me.

"What did I do to deserve this Diabound?" I asked, looking up at my Ka monster. He was quite impressive, I couldn't believe he was my spirit monster, how was that even possible? Did Mother, Koranna and Father know all along that he was? Tears fell at the thoughts of them.

_Ninety-nine souls need to be captured in order to create the items to rule the entire world. _

Rule the entire world? What would that accomplish? Why would someone want to do that? I still didn't understand why my village had to be sacrifice for this, if they were so powerful, then why done we have to suffer and steal?

Diabound wrapped his arms around me and let me sob into his chest. He might have been my Ka, but he helped me a lot, unlike Zorc, who called King of Pussies, Diabound was actually there, he reminded me a lot of my mother, how she made sure I was okay.

_Touzoku! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE NOW! _I heard Zorc roar, the floor shook, and Diabound snapped his eyes open and growled, pulling me closer to him.

"What is it?" I whispered. Diabound must have hated Zorc, I tried to pull free, but Diabound wouldn't let go, I managed to get everything but my right arm free, the hand, according to Zorc, I'm supposed to use. Trying to pull free, Diabound's sharp claws cut deep into my skin. I cried out from the pain, there was a large gash in my arm. Diabound pulled back immediately. We stared at each other for a solid minute, and then I ran down stairs to where Zorc was.

Diabound didn't move, just watched as I ran to Zorc, with tears in his eyes. I clutched my arm, wobbling down the last set of stairs, falling over near the Millennium Stone.

_Your Ka did that right?_

"N-No" I stuttered, trying not to cry.

_DO NOT LIE TO ME I SAW IT, STAY AWAY FROM HIM, HE IS PURE EVIL_

"It was an accident, Zorc" I said, biting my lip.

_Yeah, well now your REAL arm is injured as well as your other, so now how the hell are you supposed to train? At this rate, I'll never get out of this hell hole of a stone and your people will just suffer for all eternity guess. _

"I'll defeat the Pharaoh okay!" I snapped ignoring the pain in my arm, right on cue however, my left hand started to throb.

_Here_Zorc snapped, _take this_ out of nowhere, there was another bandage, a string and a needle.

"What-"I began.

_You're supposed to sew your arm back up, and then you change your bandage on your hand, and wrap the remaining of the bandage on your wounded arm, are you that stupid?_

My eyes widened. I had to sew my own arm up, with a broken hand?

_What are you waiting for? HURRY UP! _

I shook my head, I applied more pressure to my arm, which was bleeding quite badly now.

_RA DAMNIT PIECE OF SHIT BOY I SWEAR YOU ARE SO NOT WORTH MY TIME! _Zorc screeched.

"DON'T RESPECT THE GODS LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

_Oh shut up, everyone knows they're not real! _

I glared at the Millennium Stone, grabbing the stuff and backing away slowly, crawling backwards to where I usually sat. "The Gods and Goddesses are real" I mumbled, "Mother said so"

_Yes and your mother also said that Pharaoh Aknamkanon was a kind king, but from what I've seen him do, that was a total bogus lie! If you want my opinion on the subject, Akneden should have received the throne! He would never have allowed such bullshit to conspire! But Aknamkanon has a way with words, he manipulated his father into taking the throne, but look what he caused? Because Aknamkanon, instead of Akneden received the throne, our family, friends and even our enemies inside our village were tortured. _

"I know"

_Touzoku, it isn't that bad, just sew your hand up, change your bandages so that we can move on, you need to go out and steal more food, your snack supply is getting low. _I looked over at the "snack" supply, Zorc was right; there was about three-fourths the grapes left, three oranges, and an apple. The pineapple was still there as well.

"Okay," I said, leaning back against the wall. I started to place the thread in the needle, but Zorc stopped me.

_Change your bandage first, you might touch your wound and if you do with a dirty bandage, it'll get infected. _I guess he was right, I pressed my wounded arm against my bare thigh to keep it from bleeding then I slowly unraveled the bandaged. My bone was still sticking out a bit; my hand was swollen as well. I wrapped my hand as tightly, but as comfortably as I could, tucking the remains in the opening where my fingers were.

I looked at the needle and thread; it was quite difficult, with half hands to put the needle in the thread. Zorc laughed at my attempts, but I ignored them. I had poked myself about a dozen times, bleeding just a bit. Finally, after my whole body had fallen asleep, my arm becoming numb and blood on my thigh, I was able to get the thread through the tiny needle hole.

I lifted my arm, the blood and had dried just a bit, the wound looked disgusting. I took a deep breath and stuck the needle through the beginning of the wound. I bit my lip to keep from screaming the pain was unreal. Visions of my people burning in the fiery pots made me continue. I hadn't realized tears had been rolling down my cheeks. I was halfway there; I could see my wound closing slowly. The pain was still there, but minimal, I just focused on saving my family, setting them free from those stupid world domination devices.

Without realizing it, my wound was completely sewed up, I turned my arm back and forth, and the string was practically invisible. I smiled at the job I did.

_Wrap your arm up and then get some food, oh and you also need to go to the Nile and get yourself clean, you smell like death_

"I wouldn't be talking" I snapped, wrapping my arm in the bandage. I stood up, slowly getting the feeling back in my legs, I grabbed the bag that I used for the fruits just weeks ago, empting the contents on the dirt floor. Then I walked up the stairs and disappeared up the stairs.

Diabound started to come near me, but I shook my head, tears exploding. He looked at me, eyes widen, as if to say 'Please come back, Bakura'; but I ignored the "look" and ran up the stairs. It was getting dark. A perfect time to steal some food, then I would drop the food off, eat something, then go to the Nile to bathe.

I went to the same Market I did the other week. No one was there, I sighed in relief, I didn't want anyone to bother me and I get arrested for stealing, I was already injured and tired as it was. I looked around for something else besides fruits. Mother always told me that vegetables were important, perhaps more important than fruits were, on the opposite side of the path, directly across from the fruits, was a box, covered with a blanket of vegetables. I walked up to it and uncovered it. There were two boxes filled with all sorts of fresh vegetables, I quickly grabbed as many as I could, then I went to the fruit section and grabbed some more. Then I thought, maybe I should get some bread. So I walked further up and noticed a box of breads, all sorts of delicious smelling breads, I snatched them up, tied the bag and ran.

I finally reached the chamber and I climbed down the stairs. Diabound was nowhere to be seen, but the stone tablet he was in, was flashing a bright blue color, I wonder what that could mean? I walked down the rest of the stairs, setting the bag down.

_What did you get more fruit? _Zorc asked.

"That," I replied untying the bag, "And breads and vegetables."

_Would have been better with some steak or something, but I guess that's an improvement from eating those awful oranges and apples, GAH they smell awful!_

"Well, I happen to like them a lot and besides, no one told you to smell them anyways, so just stay over there and eat your rocks or whatever the hell it is that you eat" I snapped.

_What did I tell you about your language_ Zorc growled, _and if you must know what I eat, I eat the contents of my soul. _

I looked up at him, "Contents of your soul?"

_Meaning nothing Touzoku, damn you're dense. _

I continued eating, not really caring what Zorc was saying. After becoming full I placed the items back in the bag, tying it and setting it to the side. I stood up and then walked out of the room without saying a word to Zorc and he didn't say a thing to me. Diabound's stone still was producing a bright blue, I started to walk over to the stone, but I shook my head and decided against it.

I walked to the Nile River it was dark and I knew that no one but guards at the palace would be up at this hour. I had no way to tell the time, but I knew it was early into the night from the way the sky looked, dark, but not yet pitch. I finally reached the Nile, I unwrapped my bandages so that they wouldn't get wet and then taking off my sarong, dipping into the water. I shivered at the coldness, but then relaxed as I started to warm up. I ducked underwater, eyes still open, seeing all the beautiful plants and precious fish that lived in the Nile River. I sighed and swam, it was nice to get out and feel the cool water against my body, and I ignored both the pain in my left hand and the pain in my right arm. The water was helping immensely with my wounds and it felt great over them. I sighed happily, I never wanted to leave.

I returned moments later from under the water for air, I closed my eyes and rubbed them to get the water contents out of them. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up, on the cliff, right above me, was a small boy, looking down and smiling at me.


	10. Chapter 10:Hourglass of Heyloraxa

Okay, so I got inspired to write this chapter, I LOVE hourglasses, I have a "5 minute" glass, I really want a real Hourglass soooooo bad, they're totally badass, okay, I'm not sure who the time god/goddess is so I made up the name, I feel ashamed because I actually believe in these Gods and Godesses (Pagan religion) but I still can't find who the time one is...or if there's even one, oh well...sorry about the blabbing...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, Slifer the executive producer, mega ultra chicken, the feathers of MA'at, the eye of Horus and the sand of Heyloraxa knows that I do not own it, and now, so do you

Chapter Ten: Hourglass of Heyloraxa

I looked up at the boy, he was very short (not that Bakura is tall now), and he had spiky hair, which was the color of the sunset, with the shade behind it. His eyes were the color of amethyst. The boy stared at me, I stared back.

"Do you mind if I come down and join you?" the boy asked in a small voice. He wore a white sarong and a white shirt. "Sure I said"

"Okay can you move?" the boy asked, "I don't want to hurt you"

I moved back, confusion on my face, why would he ask me to move and if I didn't why would it hurt me…unless. I gasped realizing what this little boy was about to do.

"Wait, Stop!" I yelled, but it was too late, the sunset haired boy jumped from the cliff into the Nile, he was smerge underwater, I waited for a moment, panic struck me, two more minutes I was going to dive in there and save him. The boy rose from the water giggling.

"That was so fun" he giggled, his back was turned to me, I stared at him, still confused.

"Umm…hello" I said awkwardly. "M-my name is B-Bakura" The boy turned around and had a big smile on his face. "Hello Bakura, my name is Atem"

_Atem_

"Nice to meet you Atem" I said, swimming over to the boy, I extended my "good" hand and he shook it, his grip was tight, although there was no injury to that hand, I could feel the squeeze through my arm.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked.

"Yes" I lied, "I'm fine"

"Hmmm" Atem said, and then pulled my arm closer, turning it and examining it. "What happened?"

I sighed, "I got my arm cut open"

"Ouchy!" Atem cried, letting go of my arm and falling into the water, I reached out to grab him, but it proved unless, because Atem then jumped up and smiled once again. What was with this kid? He smiled all the time; I wish I could smile like that.

"You live around here?" Atem snapped me out of thoughts.

I didn't want Atem to know where I really lived, I was too embarrassed. "Yes, I live in the village just west of here"

"Oh really, that's cool, I live in the village just east of here" Atem said.

"Awesome" I said. "Yeah" Atem said.

Silence fell between us.

"Why did you come out here this late at night?" I asked.

"Oh, I love to play in the river at night, Mama gets worried a lot, but, I think she'll be okay"

I sighed inwardly, that brought me back memories of my own mother and how I used to sneak off when I was very young, as soon as I was able to walk, I'd sneak off and go play with my friends or just to come to the Nile to relax. Tears started to form, but I couldn't let Atem see me cry, he would ask why and then I would have to tell him everything, so instead, I ducked underwater and came up shortly afterwards. Atem stared at me.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Same reason, fresh air"

Atem nodded, "Hey let's be friends"

"Sounds nice" I admitted, this was the first human I had contact with in a long time. It felt nice, even though the kid was a little too happy in my opinion, but, then again, he appeared younger than me; "How old are you?"

"Five" He said, proudly, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his bare chest. "You?"

"Seven" I said, with a smile, I hadn't had the age completion in ages, I smiled.

"What!" Atem cried, "No way!"

I laughed, "Yes, I turned seven September second"

"About a two weeks ago?" Atem asked.

I nodded.

"And you got a giant cut?" Atem asked, "That's got to suck."

'You don't even know the half of it' I thought to myself. "yeah, I get injured a lot"

"Oh, that sucks, I'm sorry" Atem said, touching my shoulder, I jumped slightly at the human contact. Although it had been only about two weeks since I felt a human touch, it caused me to jump involuntary. "Did I scare you?"

"I'm sorry, I just get nervous around new people" I replied, the comment wasn't a total lie, Koranna had to literally drag me for morning celebration of my birthday, I didn't mind going out and running around, chasing and being chased by my friends, but all those other people, I was scared to go near.

Now I'd do anything to see them again.

"It's okay" Atem laughed, putting his hand behind his head, "You're shy"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Don't worry Bakora" Atem said, "I'll make you get over your shy-shy"

I nodded, not caring that he said my name wrong.

"So when is your birthday?" I asked.

"March eighteenth" Atem responded, "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yes" I said. "Want to race?" I don't know what made me say that, but I felt like racing this boy, I used to have races with my friends and sister all the time in the Nile, it was amazing, the water on my body, gliding across me as I dunked in and out of its slippery wetness. I closed my eyes and pictured it. I smiled at the thought.

"Please!" Atem yelled I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, Bakora"

"It's fine" I said. We swam to the shore where my things were, Atem's things were on top of the hill, "ready?"

"On your mark" Atem said, positioning himself half in and half out of water.

"Get set" I said, doing the same.

"GO!" We both cried, shooting out across the water, Atem was surprisingly fast and a good swimmer, but I was determined to beat him.

"You're not going to beat me Atem" I laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Atem laughed, pushing against the water.

_"Wanna race Kura?" one of my friends, Brillyah asked, jumping into the Nile, I had been there just relaxing, I was about five at the time. _

_"Of course Bri" I said, "But you know I'm gonna beat you" _

_Brillyah only laughed, "That's what you said the last time Kura" _

_"You only won last time because you had a head start" I said, crossing my arms. _

_"Okay, why don't you get the head start and I will still kick your butt" She giggled. _

_"You're on!" I laughed. _

Brillyah had won of course, she was the top swimmer in our whole village.

I snapped back into reality, when I notice Atem almost at the winning side.

"NO!" I cried.

"Too late Bakoooooora" Atem sang, touching the sandy shore of the other side of the Nile, "I win!"

I reached the other side moments later, "yes, and good job"

"You did good too" Atem said, "I bet you could of won if your arm wasn't injured"

"I believe you're supposed to say, could have" I told Atem.

"Huh?" He said, puzzled. "What's the difference?"

I shrugged, "No clue, but Mother told me that what you said was incorrect"

"Oh, I didn't know" Atem sighed, turning around.

"Hey" I said, touching his shoulder, he turned around slowly to look at me. "It's not that big of a deal"

"You're right" Atem said, "I should get back, Mommy will be worried"

I nodded, "Me too" We swam back to the other side, Atem swam to the cliff and started to climb, I remained in the water.

"Aren't you going to get out?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, in a minute" I said, admittedly, I didn't want Atem to see me naked, I had always had that problem, I was very ashamed of my body, why I had no idea.

"When will I see you again Bakora?" Atem questioned.

"I'm not sure" I said, "As soon as possible!"

"I'm going to try for tomorrow or the day after!" Atem yelled.

I put my thumb up, "Sounds good to me, I'll try that as well"

Atem smiled, and then left. I watched Atem leave, and then I ducked underwater for a moment and then got out of the water and got dressed.

I headed back to my chamber. Diabound's stone table was still a blue color, but it had a tint of red in it as well. 'What does this mean?' I asked myself, but I shrugged it off and returned went downstairs

_You smell much better_ Zorc said, _Have fun? _

"Yes" I said, and then I realized that I forgot my bandages. "Oh snap!" I cried, "I have to go get my bandages"

_Here_ Zorc growled, _just put these on and shut up_

"Umm… Thanks" I said, grabbing the bandages and wrapping them around my injuries.

_You're training tomorrow, you had enough playing today _Zorc said

"I also got injured in case you have forgotten" I snapped, grabbing a carrot and eating it.

_Whatever, that's nothing compared to what I'm going through in here, dib-shit. _

I groaned, here we go again with the insults. "Whatever, Zorc"

_That's master Zorc to you and you will be training, your lazy ass will be getting up around five o' clock in the morning and yes, I know of the times, I can tell time, unlike someone in this hell hole. _Zorc sneered.

"I can tell time… somewhat" I said, "Koranna had been teaching me, but, she never finished.

_"Kora" I said, tugging on my sister's dress. _

_"Yes Kura?" she asked, turning around, she had been preparing dinner. _

_"What time is it?" I asked. _

_She walked into the next room, there was a shelf with a weird looking thing with sand in it, and Koranna picked it up and kneeled down beside of me. "Do you see this?" _

_I nodded, "weird glassy thing with sand?" _

_"Well, it's called an hourglass" she laughed, "But do you know what it's for?" _

_"To get the sand out?" I said, "I don't know" _

_Koranna laughed, "No silly, it tells time" _

_"Time?" I asked, how could that tell time? _

_"Yes" she smiled, "It tells it by the hour, the sand starts at the top and when all the sand reaches the bottom, it becomes the next hour, the smaller ones tell the minutes and the even smaller ones tell the seconds, the smaller the hourglass the faster the sand falls." _

_"Cool" I said, "Can I see it?" _

_"Be careful with it" She said, handing me the hourglass, "it's very old, it was Grandmother's" _

_"I will" I said, gently she placed the hourglass in my hands, I had to hold it with both of them, it was a little heavy and almost as big as I was. "This thing sure is big" _

_"It's an hourglass" Koranna said, "it's supposed to be big, here, set it on the floor" With Koranna's help we gently placed the hourglass on the floor. _

_"So how exactly does this thing work?" I asked, "I know that when the sand reaches the bottom that's the next hour, but what about in the mean time? I mean right now it's about half and half" _

_"Well that means that it's been a half an hour because it's half and half" She said, when most of the sand is at the bottom that means forty to forty-five minutes has passed, the more sand at the bottom the more time has passed, there are sixty minutes in an hour, sixty seconds in a minute, twenty-four hours in a day, three-hundred sixty-five days in a year and countless grains of sands inside this hourglass" _

_"That's cool" I said. "You said that this one tells the hour right?" _

_Koranna nodded, "and the one over there" she said pointing to the shelf above the one that the hourglass was on, "tells the minutes, it is much smaller than this one is and the one above that one on the next shelf tells the minutes, they do have do have ones that tell mill-seconds but they're rather pointless because mill-seconds go really fast, so the sand goes faster than you can count" _

_"How do you tell what the time is though?" I asked. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Like what time is it now?" I asked. _

_Koranna picked up the Minute-glass and Second-glass, flipping them over and placing them beside the hourglass. She waited for a bit, then, she said, "It is five-thirty-seven, in the afternoon" _

_"How do you know that?" I asked, still confused. _

_"First, I look at the hourglass and see that it's still half and half, then I look at the minute glass, only a few minutes have pass, then I look at the second glass, which automatically connects the minute glass, only a bit of grains have fallen to the bottom." She explained. _

_"But how do you know its five-thirty-seven?" I asked. _

_"Ra comes out twice, once during the sunset, and once during the sunrise, those times are five in the morning and five in the afternoon, the other times, Osiris flies through the air, back and forth, back and forth, he flies for twelve hours straight, starting at five o one, in the morning and five o one in the afternoon, for ten minutes each day, five in the morning and five in the afternoon, Ra and Osiris are in the sky at the exact same time" _

_"Oh that's pretty cool, so do you count how many times Osiris has passed in the sky?" _

_"Well, not exactly, that helps, but he moves pretty fast, he's the sky God after all" Koranna laughed. _

_"Then how do you tell?" I questioned. _

_She walked outside, I followed her, and "Do you see how the sun is right now?" _

_I nodded, the sun was a bright orange, and it looked like it was about to just to get swallowed up by the hills. The colors were absolutely perfect, the way they danced across the sky. _

_"The sun moves according to Ra, when Ra activates its Phoenix mode, it flies across the sun faster than the speed of light, this activates the time Goddess" _

_"Time Goddess?" I asked, "Who is that?" _

_"Heyloraxa" Koranna said, "She is the goddess of time and when she sings she causes time to move, when she stops, that means that the hour has ended and so does Osiris and Ra" _

_"What happens when they don't start back up?" _

_"Then time freezes and we will all die" Koranna said, walking back into the kitchen, checking on the dinner. _

"I remember now" I said, "Heyloraxa, she is the Goddess of Time, she controls the time, through her singing"

_What did I tell you, those Gods and Goddesses of yours DO NOT EXIST! _Zorc roared.

"Just because you don't believe in them doesn't mean that I can't"

_Just be prepared to get up in the morning, foolish boy, you've already wasted enough of my time with your foolishness about those stupid Gods and Goddesses you keep talking about _

"They're not stupid" I mumbled, lying down and closing my eyes.

_'The only true God around here is me, Ra, Osiris, Heyloraxa, MA 'at, Set, Horus, Wyjat, Isis, all of them pale in comparison to me, I will destroy their world and this world and make a better world, a world full of darkness, where only suffering is allowed and there will be no child bearing, only death and ruling, sex and pain. Everything is be cast into the shadows that I created, wiping out all these pathetic fools, all I have to do is get this foolish mortal to believe every word I say, train him to become the Thief King, steal the Millennium items and have him believe that his stupid family and friends will be sent to the Afterlife, HA! They'll be trapped in them for entirety! Powering me up, while I destroy this world, that foolish mortal has NO idea just how dangerous I truly am' _


	11. Chapter 11:Training to Death

Okay, honestly, this chapter isn't one of my best, but not all chapters can be perfectly amazing, but don't worry the next chapter is going to be awesome

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN YUGIOH, there i said it, read...

Chapter Eleven: Training to Death

_"Grains of sand fall from the heavens as Heyloraxa sing her beautiful song. Ra rises and Osiris flies across the sky, Faster than the speed of light, the day has begun, she Sun God as risen, Sky so beautiful. Watch my beautiful son as the day takes place, each grain of sand falls from the heavens. Listen to the sound of Heyloraxa sing, so beautiful, only pausing for a second until the next hour is claimed. Five o' one in the morning now, Osiris and Ra are in the sky, fueling the power of Heyloraxa as she controls time" _

I slowly opened my eyes that song, Mother would sing it to me to wake me up and to put me to sleep, and we woke up according to the sunset.

_Well, looks like someone FINALLY got up._ Zorc barked.

"It's only five o' two, that's only two minutes passed the time I was supposed to get up" I said, sitting up. I grabbed the bag beside of me and untied it, pulling out a piece of bread.

_Shove that shit in your mouth so that you can train, we are training your leg and abdomen muscles today, so hurry it up lame boy. _

I didn't say anything, I just kept eating, personally, I didn't care at this point, I figured Zorc would force me to train today, what I didn't know was how hard that might be. I started to peel a banana but Zorc stopped me.

"HEY!" I shouted, standing up, "what was that for!"

_IT IS TIME TO START TRAINING STOP WASTING MY TIME FOOLISH BOY! _ Zorc roared. I sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

_Stretch your muscles spread your legs out and reach your toes with your hands. _

I did that, my muscles were sore, but I was glad that I could stretch before I began any harsh workouts; I did the stretches for about ten minutes. Then,

_Do some jumping jacks! _ And I did, I was on my hundredth one, tired, but Zorc still forced me to keep going. After that, I ran around inside the chamber, I did everything that Zorc had told me to do, he still would not let me rest, and it was about one-thirty in the afternoon, when Zorc FINALLY let me take a break.

_Go eat and go get some water, the canister is empty_

I collapsed on the ground, unable to move. I closed my eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness, my whole body ached, I didn't want to do this anymore I felt like I could explode from the aches and pains in my body, but I remembered that my family was counting on me to set them free. They had done so much for me and I owned it to them to defeat Pharaoh Aknamkanon and set them free and into the Afterlife.

_The Afterlife_

_"Mother" I said, sitting at the table, dinner had just been served, Father, as usual wasn't there, he was out stealing more stuff for the village, so that we could survive, it was just the way of life. _

_"Yes dear?" She asked, picking up a piece of bread and chewing it slowly. _

_"What is the Afterlife?" I asked, eating a pineapple that Koranna had cut up for me. _

_"It's where spirits go to rest" she explained. _

_"Oh" I said, "How does it work?" _

_"Well, when someone dies they stand in front of the Gates of the Afterlife" Mother explained, "Their heart is weighed by the Feather of MA 'at, if that person's heart is lighter than MA'at's feather, then that person can go to the Afterlife, but if they don't then MA 'at will send them right back to earth where they will pay their dues to the Gods and Goddess, but they won't get their bodies, instead they will turn into a demon, they have one year to complete the tasks that MA 'at gives them, if they fail within that year, they will be sent to the depths of Hell" _

_"I don't ever want to go there" I cried, clinging on to Mother's dress. _

_"Don't worry little brother" Koranna said, getting up and taking me off of Mother, "You won't ever have to worry about that" _

_BREAK TIME IS OVER! _ Zorc screamed, I jumped at the sound of his voice but I was too lost in thought to really care. I was tired, I wanted to sleep. My mind wondered, it wondered to the other night, where I met Atem. Atem was so nice, his hair so awesome. How could his hair be the color of the sunset and why was it so spiky? It looked like he could poke someone's eye out with it. I laughed silently at the thought of Atem becoming mad, leaning his head down and jabbing his hair into his enemy's eye.

_If you can laugh, you can run, now get your lazy pathetic fat ass up and TRAIN! _

I slowly sat up, still in a daze. "What do you want me to do now, Zorc?" I asked.

_That's MASTER Zorc to you, and right now, you're going to do curl-ups. _

"Can't I eat first?" I questioned, eyeing the bag of food, my stomach rumbled at the smell of the delicious food just waiting for me to open the bag and devour it.

_You should have been eating instead of sleeping! _Zorc hollered.

"Fine, fine" I snapped, I lay down and began to do curl-ups, and I had done over hundred, still going. I slowed down a bit.

_FASTER YOU NEED TO GET THOSE MUSCLES WORKING, TRAIN TRAIN TRAIN! _ Zorc bellowed.

"I'm so tired, Zorc" I groaned.

_Whiny brats will get nowhere, now, stop gripping and do hundred more curl-ups; we're not even CLOSE to being done with this training. _ Tears rolled down my face, as I did more curl-ups, my muscles ached, and all I wanted to do was rest. Visions of the massacre flashed before my eyes, it fueled my rage. My body had become numb, I couldn't feel a thing.

_That's it Touzoku! Train! Train some more! Don't let up, faster, faster now! Work those muscles! Remember the pain that that evil Pharaoh put on you, remember that your loved ones are trapped in the items powering up him and his followers! Don't let up! FIGHT! _

Hundred-twenty more curl-ups late and my body shut down. I collapsed, not moving an inch.

_NOT THIS BULLSHIT AGAIN! DAMNIT TOUZOKU! YOU WERE DOING SO WELL! _But I didn't say anything; I just lay there, in a complete daze.

Days passed, I had hardly anything to eat or drink, hardly any rest, I collapsed each and every day, body roaring and screaming with pain. My mind spun, I couldn't think straight, all I could see was my family being killed, my people being thrown into the pot of fire, screaming, crying, begging and pleading for someone, anyone to save them.

That was the only thing that kept me going. My rage grew. I wanted to train, I _had_ to train. Weeks passed, it was now October, and Mother's birthday was today, that made my training more difficult than it had been.

_Run faster, climb higher. Train boy, train! _

I did. I did everything Zorc ordered me to do. I was so tired it wasn't even funny, I could barely move, but somehow I was able to, I was able to do everything that Zorc said for me to do. All I wanted to do was sleep, to eat, to dream, I wanted to go to the Nile to see Atem again.

_Atem _

Thoughts of weeks ago flashed through my mind. I had so much fun with him that day, even if it was for a few hours, he brought something in me. The smile on his face was something that I carved every day. I wanted to be happy and carefree just like he had been.

_Go take a bath, then come back and tomorrow we will train some more_ Zorc roared. I walked up the stairs and outside into the world. My body was bruised, bloody and battered. I wanted to sleep, but I also wanted to go to the Nile, I hoped Atem would be there, but then again, I didn't. I didn't want to let him see me like this. He would question it and I didn't want him questioning me, I would have to make up something, and to be honest I was much too tired for that sort of thing.

I reached the Nile hours later, it usually only took me about thirty to forty minutes to reach it but today I moved slowly. When I reached the Nile, I didn't even care about undoing my bandages, the bandages that I had left a few weeks ago were gone. I sat in the water, feeling the cool water against my skin. My body ached but not as much as it had been. It was growing dark. But I didn't want to leave, I noticed that Zorc didn't say anything about Atem when I arrived back the other night, then it dawned on me that Zorc couldn't see what I was doing if I was away from the village.

Maybe I should just run away I thought. The idea would be great, but then….where would that leave me? I would be out of this horrible treatment that Zorc had on me, but I wouldn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't ask Atem to take me in; he probably had brothers and sisters that his mother had to take care of. I was sure, since Kul Elna was the only village known for stealing that Atem's family didn't have to steal anything. I sighed inwardly.

I didn't know what the curse was exactly, No one ever told me. I just knew that it had to be broken, according to Father, I could break the curse, the chosen Pharaoh and the chosen King of Thieves, Who was that? Surely I could not be the chosen King of Thieves, I was too weak, too tired. What was the point in the legend anyways? I didn't want to do this anymore. I just wanted my life back, curse of no curse, I wanted to run around in the village, I wanted train with Father, I knew that he wouldn't make me work to death to become the Thief King, he was a kind and gentle man. He knew what must be done and he worked very hard to ensure that the village was looked after. I lay on my back, floating in the water, I smiled at the thought of Koranna, when she turned sixteen, how happy she was, the celebration was amazing. I was so proud of her, the way she danced in the moonlight, under Khnosu, Koranna had always said that Khnosu was just as important as Ra. All the Gods and Goddesses were important; each had their own job that they did. I loved each one. I prayed every day.

My village was very devoted to honoring our Gods and Goddesses, singing, dancing, praying, and making sacrifices when need be. They blessed us in return, keeping us safe and making sure that the King of Thieves never got caught.

Fire, it burnt so bright, the rage of the flames, coursing through the pot, engulfing the people, as they screamed. I watched in horror as they were collect one, by one, unable to move, unable to do a thing. I saw them coming, I knew that they would get me, I had white hair, purple eyes, and I stood out like a sore thumb. I knew that I would die. But death never came, and now, I wish it had.

But I immediately shook that thought away, if I had died, then I wouldn't be able to save them. I had to save them, it was the only way, I didn't care much for Zorc being free, but if he was willing to help me set my people free then I could deal with him being set free, it wasn't fair for him to be locked in that Millennium Stone, how many years had he been in there? What had Mayhaden done to him? Zorc said that he was Aknanknon's top magician; I assumed that meant he was evil as well; he used his powers for evil, evil magic and tortured anyone that he felt like it.

I felt sorry for Zorc; he must've been in so much pain, living in that rock and being changed to some weird black creature. What had Zorc done to deserve that? And his poor twin brother Xavier, what happened to him? He was with him, holding his hand; they were running far away from the Pharaoh's men. Zorc mentioned that when his village was destroyed that Pharaoh Aknamkanon just became Pharaoh. How was he not getting punished for these inexcusable crimes?

I floated across the Nile, thinking of things, of thoughts, of words that I had heard over the past month. Zorc was right; there was no way that my family could be set free if I didn't train, I had to build enough strength to master stealing the Millennium items. I wish there was another way to get them, but I couldn't think of any, and I guess Zorc couldn't either.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, sinking deeper and deeper into the Nile River.


	12. Chapter 12: Afraid of the Light

Okay, so here is chapter twelve yay! and, sadly, Bakura is not in this chapter...but it is 1 of my favorite chapters it was very fun to write last night...so here it is frans!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH,

Chapter Twelve: Afraid of the Light

[Diabound's Point of View]:

I sighed as I flew around the chamber that I lived in. I was sealed in stone; I was Kul Elna's protector and Bakura's Ka monster.

_Bakura_ Zorc was so mean to him, telling him that he was locked in the Millennium Stone and that Pharaoh Aknamkanon was evil…and that I was evil. I didn't consider myself evil, I did everything I could to protect Kul Elna, but I couldn't fight those men off, they were under an evil spell.

_From inside Bakura's soul I watched, horrified as he was, I wanted to be released, to come out, to hold my host in my arms to tell him it was okay. But I knew the time wasn't right. I heard a dark, roaring laughter where Bakura was heading, Zorc. The embodiment of pure evil. He knew of me, and I knew of him. He sealed me into the stone. But, unlike him, I wasn't preeminently there. _

When I first saw Bakura outside of his soul, my heart broke, his hand was injured and he looked like he could die, I held him on impulse, he was, of course afraid of me, but I eventually calmed him down, letting him know that I was here for him and always would be.

Ever since the night that I hurt him, I couldn't stop crying. A part of me was still in Bakura, since I need him to survive and vice versa. The pain that ran across Bakura's face that night made my blood run cold. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I didn't want him to go near Zorc. How could a once, care free, beautiful little boy who always had a smile on his face, who was egger to learn , who respected everyone and everything, even a piece of sand, now being turning into Zorc's slave? He did everything Zorc said and as long as Bakura didn't call on me, I couldn't do a thing. All I could do was watch as my beautiful host slowly becomes the slave of Zorc Necrophades. My blood boiled at the thought of Zorc, how he treated Bakura, there was no sense in that nonsense! Bakura just had turned seven. Zorc was totally disrespectful to Nalori, Bakura's mother; she was an amazing woman, always looking after her children. It broke my heart to see her being thrown into the fire, still alive. I wanted to save her, but I couldn't. I hated this, all of this. Tears blurred my vision as I flew back and forth, becoming angrier and angrier.

I noticed that my body changed due to my emotions. I finally relaxed and leaned against the wall, opposite of my stone. Then, I thought of something, I knew that this would probably cause me to become weaker, but I had to do it. I had to confront Zorc. I flew downstairs to where Zorc's "mighty" self was.

_Oh well look who it is, its snake boy_ Zorc laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking, in case you have forgotten, unlike my beautiful host, Bakura, I _know_ your true identity, and you, have a damn dragon penis, mine happens to be my tail"

_Whatever_ Zorc snapped _you're just jealous because I am way more powerful than you can ever dream of. _

"The only reason you're so powerful is because you brainwash people and creatures into doing your dirty work, but one day, you will be destroyed and Bakura is going to be the one to lay you down and make you scream as he cast the light of love into your empty heart, destroying you!" I yelled.

_You talk a good game Diabound, but you're never going to defeat me and as far as your so called beautiful host goes, he wouldn't hurt a fly much less me, I am there for him, I protect him and feed him, I give him a place to live-_

"HE HAD A FUCKING PLACE TO LIVE, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU, HE DOESN'T HE LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU WANT TO DESTROY THE WORLD!" I roared.

_You think that scares me? It had to be done, the Millennium items had to be created, since you're his Ka monster, you would know that Bakura's family is a very powerful, their spirits were put to good use. _

"The only reason that Aknamkanon allowed the creation of those items was to save his kingdom from being destroyed, he had no idea that sacrifices were made. Ninety-nine human sacrifices, I mean it's one thing to kill them quickly and get it over with, but the way that you _forced_ Akneden to brainwash those guards into slaughtering those INNOCENT people was appalling!"

_Innocent? In case you have forgotten, oh mighty fake ass protector of the land of Kul Elna, those people had to steal to survive_ Zorc sneered.

"BECAUSE THEY HAD NO OTHER WAY" I shouted, "They're under a curse that YOU put on them!"

_It was fun to, seeing them squirm and train to become my servants, Bakura's birthday was the perfect day to kill his family and friends. I laughed so hard, I thought I was going to cry, if I actually was able to cry. Making your fuck buddy believe that I was trapped in this stone by Mahad's father was so easy, the fact remains that Bakura is pathetic and what's worse is that you're even more pathetic, so why don't you just go away and go fuck Bakura, since you claim he's beautiful, which he definitely is not. Have you seen him? He looked like a monkey! _Zorc cackled.

Rage grew inside me, I did everything I could to hold it back, and I wanted to kill that son of a bitch. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to, not without Bakura or Atem.

_Atem and Bakura, the chosen Pharaoh and the chosen King of Thieves, together, they would destroy the evil that is now in control of Egypt. _

_Cat got your tongue…oh no, wait that is Bakura, you are kissing him, wrapping your tongue around his, biting his lip until it bleeds, you want him so bad it hurts, you cut him with your claw on purpose the other day didn't you? _

"His arm slipped and my claw cut into his skin! I didn't mean to hurt him!" I yelled.

_Then why did you do it?_ Zorc asked.

"To keep him away from you, you've done too much to him, he is SEVEN years old, he is not supposed to look like some God right now, and he's supposed to be having fun, playing with his friends! Not suffering down here in this hell hole, working his ass off, he used to have those beautiful chubby cheeks and he used to smile, when I saw him the other day, I almost broke down! He looks like he is going to DIE Zorc! Can't you see what you're doing? He is SUFFERING because of YOU!"

_And that concerns me how? _ Zorc seethed, _I am a God, I don't care who the hell, or what the hell I hurt, so long as I rise to destroy this pitiful place, Osiris, Isis, and Ra did a HORRIBLE job on creating this dump, so that is why I came into the picture, to fix this pathetic place. Humans are foolish and pathetic, they don't deserve to live, and quite frankly neither does the other creatures, especially the parasites living inside the humans' souls! _

"You're NOT a God, you're a MONSTER"

_I wouldn't be talking! _Zorc snapped, _last I checked that's what you were! _

"Yes" I agreed, "I am a monster, a Ka monster, I protect my host, I make sure that he's safe, I don't try to kill innocent humans, yes, humans can be foolish and yes, humans can be annoying, no this world is not perfect, but that doesn't give you the right to destroy it! The Gods and Goddesses worked really hard on it, I don't understand the point in destroying this place. Destroying it will only bring more tears, more sorrow and more despair, you said that this world is ugly, but if you destroy it there will be nothing left to judge."

_Exactly! I don't want this place to become worse than it already has, people are evil, I am just trying to erase these fools and start over, the world was created from darkness, light should have never entered the picture, and those fools in the sky are morons for creating such an awful thing. _

"It's only awful to you" I said.

_I should have created this world! Not RA! _Zorc yelled.

"Why? So that nothing would be here? The world would be in total darkness, while you rule over the nothingness? What, pray tell, is the point in that? Please enlighten me, Lord of Darkness, because quite frankly I'm missing the point in your plan" I yelled.

_I wouldn't expect something so foolish as you to understand, the only thing on your mind right now is fucking your precious little Bakura, I mean I can make it happen for you_ Zorc cackled.

"I do not want to have sex with my host, first of all, I love him like a little brother, or a son, I am his PROTECTOR not his LOVER, second of all, even if I DID want to do that, which I DO NOT that would be impossible, I need a body for that and as you know I can't have a body unless I have a complete soul"

_You know that you want it, snake bitch don't lie to me, I can make it to where you can have your way with Bakura_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I roared. "I do love Bakura, but not like that! Besides, he is SEVEN, he has no idea about that stuff, and he still thinks girls have cooties!"

_Everyone knows he's gay as hell_ Zorc laughed.

"And?" I said, raising my eyebrow, "if he is, that's a problem, because…."

_It's disgusting and appalling_ Zorc sneered.

"how so?"

_Two men and two women shouldn't be together, it's unnatural to love the same sex. _

"It's love, that's all that matters; I don't understand why you have to be such a bastard about everything! Can't you just leave people alone? What the hell did they do to you? What did the Touzoku family do to you? How could you let Bakura watch his own flesh and blood be tortured like that? What kind of sick monster are you?"

_I am the Lord of Darkness, obviously, I care for no one and I get what I want ALL of the time, I don't care who I hurt as long as I get what I want! Humans are pathetic point blank. _Zorc yelled.

"The only thing that's pathetic is you! There is no sense in acting like this! Oh so Ra didn't allow you to help with the creation of world, I wonder why! Look at you! Look at the way you're acting, why would the ruler of the darkest shadows be allowed to help create LIFE, Life needs light, it needs warmth, it needs love and it needs care. You, Zorc, cannot and would not be able to provide any of those things, you question the REAL Gods and Goddesses about them letting you create this place? If it were up to you, as I have said before, your idea of the world makes absolutely no sense what so ever!"

_It makes perfect sense, the world is born from darkness, which means the world shall stay as darkness, I am the supreme GOD, Ra has NOTHING on me, I can kick his golden ass in a heartbeat, and he flies around, claiming he's a dragon, HA! Last time I checked, Dragons didn't have BEAKS, he looks like a fucking CHICKEN, he magically turns into some flame broiled chicken and that's supposed to scare me. Oh and Osiris, flying around, controlling the stupid sky, thinking he's so powerful with his two sets of jaws, weak as fuck. Then, Isis in hair, doing Osiris and creating that brat Horus, Horus thinking his eye is so amazing, the only thing that eye is useful for is to power me up! MA 'at is a bitch, thinking that weighing a person's heart can really get them into the Afterlife, the only true way to get into the Afterlife is to kill everyone and destroy it! The Afterlife is for morons. _Zorc screamed.

"First of all, Ra, Osiris, MA 'at, Isis and Horus are amazing Gods and Goddesses, they protect us and they did a fine job, no, this world is not perfect, it once was a beautiful place, humans are given rights, you know that the Gods do not have control over humans, only to a certain degree, yes but they don't have total control." I said.

_Why are you down here bothering me for? _Zorc asked.

"I'm not bothering you; I wanted to let you know that your time will end soon!"

_My time has just begun snake bitch, and don't forget it, as soon as Bakura steals those Millennium items for me, places them in the slots on this stone that I am, I will be released, then I will destroy the rest of this pathetic place, it's the way of life. Ra creates, I destroy. I am Lord of Darkness, I control this place, Darkness rules over ALL, light has NOTHING on the shadows, that makes me the supreme God, all others, pale in comparison to my mightiness. You think that some "chosen" Pharaoh and some "chosen" King of Thieves frightens me? Not even CLOSE, Diabound, No mortal can withstand me, even if they are chosen! _Zorc boomed.

"The chosen Pharaoh and the chosen King of Thieves are powered by the Gods and Goddesses, they have strength beyond your imagination" I yelled.

_Imagination is for cowards and pussies, like you. I don't imagine my shit is REAL. You can believe that this world is all so perfect, but the fact remains that I am the one who will see to it that this world will be destroyed. I love how my plan is coming into place and there's not a damn thing you nor Bakura, nor anyone else can do to stop me. Do you honestly believe that I'm scared of the King of Thieves and the Pharaoh? I will spit on the "chosen" ones; the only thing they're chosen for is to fuck each other's brains out! _

"If they become lovers, they become lovers, what are you going to do to stop them? I snapped, "Your power only reaches so far until you are set free, you will not harm Bakura, you will not harm Atem, and I will make sure that you fail. I will make sure that you die at the hands of my soul-mate!" I screamed.

_Awww, how precious, Touzoku is your soul mate now, and here you've been saying that he's only a little brother to you, how precious! _Zorc cackled.

"I didn't mean soul mate as in that!" I yelled, "I meant it as in brothers or father and son type of deal, we share the same soul, I am his Ka monster after all, of course your stupid ass had to take most of it away and lock me up in that stupid stone above us!"

_Oh shut it, snake bitch, I'm sick of your whining and crying that's ALL you ever do! Stop complaining, no wonder your Touzoku's Ka monster, he whines just as much, if not more than you do! _

I rolled my eyes. "Just leave Bakura alone, Dragon-penis boy!"

_You jealous because I'm bigger than you are? _

"I don't care about that; I can kick your ugly ass from here to the west of this world."

_There's nothing over there anyways, everything is over here, near Egypt. Ra was too stupid to make more of this world, I could have ruled more, but NOO of course he wanted to be a total dick and just create HALF of a world, if I was in control, I would create the WHOLE world. _

"Yes, which consist of you sitting in a giant throne while the shadows surround you? What kind of world is that?

_A world where I will reign supreme and the Blue-eyes White Dragon will rise and power me up, Kisara, will die by Akenden's hands and he will be my puppet as I destroy this place, I will use him, abuse him and destroy him and his stupid family! Priest Seto will have nothing on me! _

"Like God Set would let you do that? You know that Priest Seto is a decent of him right?" I asked.

_God Set is a pathetic moron_

The only thing that is pathetic is you, like I said before I'm sick of this, you torturing innocent people, destroying lives, you'll get what's coming to you Lord of Darkness, the light will destroy you, you cannot deny the truth that you are afraid of me, you locked my soul away so that I wouldn't be able to use it with Bakura, you know the legend! You know that the power of Atem, Bakura, Horakhty, and me together will destroy you!

Zorc gasped. I knew he was afraid, Horakhty, the Goddess of Light, she was the main Goddess, she created this world, she created the light, the others just helped. No one could defeat her and Zorc knew it, that's why he was getting Bakura, the chosen King of Thieves to turn his back on all that he believed in, he was turning Bakura into his mind and psychical slave, driving him insane, driving him to his death, that's what Zorc wanted, he wanted Bakura to die, with Bakura being gone, he would live. If one piece of the puzzle for killing Zorc was missing, then Zorc would always live. I could not let that happened. Bakura is the key to destroying him, but he's also the key to raising him to destroy this beautiful land that the Gods and Goddesses worked so hard to create.


	13. Chapter 13:Best Friends Forever

The title of this chapter says it all...enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE BEST SHOW IN THE WORLD KNOWN AS YUGIOH

Chapter Thirteen: Best Friends Forever

"Bakora?" a voice said I was half and half out of it. I couldn't think straight all I could see was flashes of random pieces of the past mixing it the present. The voice snapped me into reality, but only for a brief moment. I didn't know whose voice that was, but it sounded nice, sort of familiar to me.

"Oh Gods no!" the voice said, I heard the break in it, what was wrong with this person? It sounded like they were crying, but why would they be crying, what was going on?

"Please wake up, Bakora!" the voice screams to me. Wake up? I was asleep, okay, I could wake up for them, but why would they want me to be awake, I was awfully tired, I wanted to sleep. I tried to open my eyes, but I failed. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I open my eyes, I've done it thousands of times and now tonight I couldn't open them? Was I so tired that my body just couldn't function? That my mind had no control of it?

Thoughts swam in my mind. Fire burned through my soul, seeing visions of my people, laughing one minute, preparing for the celebration, the next, screaming in agony as the Pharaoh's men slaughtered them. Visions of swimming in the Nile, racing Atem flashed through my mind, it was the best time I had in a long time. Atem seemed to be a kind, gentle boy.

"Bakora!" the voice cried, "Please, please I'll do anything, you're the only friend I have, I know that we just met and you probably are scared of me, but you're really cool I really enjoyed playing with you the other night. Even if it was for just an hour, please, oh please Bakora, come back"

_Atem_

That voice, it was Atem's only Atem called me Bakora, he was only five, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt for pronouncing my name wrong, and honestly I didn't care. I wanted to wake up, I wanted to see Atem again, he reminded me so much of myself, even when my friends were still alive, they palled in comparison to him.

"Bakora" Atem's voice broke; he sobbed uncontrollably, holding me in his arms. I felt his tears fall on my face. "Please, Please Gods oh please come back! Don't die! I can't live without you!"

I can't live without you either, I knew there was a bond between us, I didn't quite understand it, but I knew something was there. Atem made me happy, I loved being around him.

"I'll do anything" He whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes; violet eyes that were once bright Amethyst now were glazed over with tears. I reached up to touch his tan face. He gasped at the touch.

"Ba-Bakora?" He gasped, "You're-you're alive!" He cried, hugging me.

"Yes, I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, "What happened, where we are?"

"I found you floating in the Nile, face down, unconscious, I pulled you out of the water about twenty minutes ago, and we are still at the Nile" Atem explained.

"Thank you for saving me" I said, "I really appreciate the concern you had for me"

"I worry about all my friends" Atem said, with a soft smile, "You are my friend, right?"

"Yes" I said, with a nod.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I used to have a sister"

"What happened to her?" Atem asked.

"She died" I sighed.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" Atem said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay" I said, "what about you?"

"No, I'm an only child" Atem said, "I get lonely a lot, I hardly have any friends, no one wants to play with me"

"I'll play with you" I said, "You're really cool and really nice"

"Thanks, you too" Atem smiled. "Wanna race?"

"In the water or running" I asked.

"Either one is fine with me, we can do both if you're able to" Atem said, "I know you must be tired"

"I'm feeling better" I admitted, and I was, I felt much better, better than I had in years honestly, Atem sparked something inside of me, I wasn't sure what it was, but I never wanted this feeling to go away, was this what having a best friend was all about? I had friends before the massacre, but never a best friend. I felt like I could tell Atem anything. I wanted to tell him about Kul Elna, about the fire, I wanted to warn him, but something was stopping me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I couldn't tell him the truth about my past, he probably would never talk to me again. I couldn't have that, no matter how much I wanted and how much he need to know, I couldn't hurt him, he was the only human contact I had in over a month.

"Let's start with running first" I said, "then we can jump in the Nile, get cooled off and race in the water"

"Sounds fine to me" Atem said. "We race from here to that big rock over there" Atem pointed to a giant boulder about a mile away from our current location.

"I'm game" I said. "I'm going to beat you"

"That's what you said in the water" Atem laughed, "On your mark"

"Yeah, well, we are on land right now" I said, "Get set"

"GO!" we both exclaimed.

We ran, it felt nice, the soft wind blowing in my face, the sand against my feet. It felt amazing, to run without being on the verge of collapsing. Atem was ahead. But I knew I could get past him.

_Run faster_ I heard Zorc's voice echo through my head. The voice caused my legs to involuntarily move faster, I blurred past Atem, he looked at me, stopping as I reached the stone, smacking it and falling on the ground, leaning against the rock.

Atem ran over to me, panting, "How-how did you do that?"

I smiled, "I told you I could run"

"Yeah, well I didn't think you met you could run like a race horse" Atem laughed, "that was amazing Bakora, you should enter races"

"I think I'll pass" I gasped slightly.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked, sitting next to me.

"Just a little tired" I said.

"Well we can take a break okay?" Atem said, "Why were you in the Nile?"

"I went to take a bath and relax, I guess I was just tired" I answered.

"Oh, well don't overdo it okay?" Atem said, looking at me in the eye, his eyes were very beautiful. We stared at each other for the longest moment; we both looked away, "I don't want to see you like that, Bakora, that was scary, Gran-mommy died like that"

"You're grandmother drowned?" I asked, looking at Atem, he had turned his head away from me; he was playing with the dirt.

"Yes" he said quietly.

"Oh my Gods, I am so sorry, Atem, what happened?" I asked, "I mean if you're not comfortable telling me then, I understand"

"No, no it's fine" Atem sighed, "Gran-daddy killed her"

I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. "Oh no"

"Yeah" Atem sighed, sniffing, "I don't know why he killed her for"

"How do you know he killed her?" I asked.

"Who else could have?" Atem questioned, "He was abusing her, Daddy caught him hitting her one night, but Gran-daddy ignored him, one afternoon, I came out here to play and I noticed a body floating on top of the water, I jumped in the water and turned the body over, it was Gran-mommy. She was blooded Bakora!" Atem sobbed.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I'm here for you okay?" I said, pulling him into my arms and hugging him.

"Thanks" Atem sniffed, "I really appreciate it"

I smiled, "No problem, we're best friends after all"

"Yes" Atem agreed, "I feel like swimming, what about you?"

"Yes" I said, "I'm up for beating you"

Atem rolled his eyes, "Race you there?"

"You're on!" I yelled, we both jumped up and raced to the Nile, it was very close, I was still tired from the previous run, but I wanted to win.

_FASTER YOU PATHETIC WORTHLESS BOY_

I ran, about to jump in the water, "I think you should take off your clothes" Atem said, coming up from the water.

"Umm..." I said, awkwardly. "I'm good"

"Bakora, I'm a boy, you're a boy, besides you were naked when I found you"

My eyes widened. 'EWWW' I thought, he saw me, he saw the bruises, the cuts, the ugliness of my body, I hate it, I've always hated my body, Mother told me that I shouldn't be ashamed of it, but I was.

"Bakora" Atem said, "I promise I will not laugh, your body is not ugly, you're just accident prone, that doesn't mean you or your body is ugly, personally I think it's cool"

"Cool?" I stuttered, "How is this, I pointed to my stomach, which had scratches and bruises on it, "cool?"

"Not the injured parts silly, the part that you're strong, I wish I could be as strong as you are" Atem said, "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll turn around and then you can get in the water, I don't want your clothes getting wet, oh and you should probably take off your bandages, you need new ones, your wounds will get infected"

I nodded, "Okay, can you turn around now?"

Atem nodded, turning the opposite direction, facing away from me, I quickly undressed and undid my bandages and I jumped into the water.

"Is it safe to turn around?" Atem asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Yes" I said, coming out from under water.

Atem threw water in my face all of a sudden, at first, I was shocked, just staring at him, and then I splashed water on his face.

"Oh it's on now!" Atem laughed, swimming toward me.

"No" I cried, swimming away.

"Get back here!" Atem laughed, speeding up.

"You can't catch me Atem!" I said, dunking under water, Atem did the same.

We chased each other, splashing around, catching each other. We laughed so hard we cried.

"Want to climb the cliff?" Atem asked.

I shook my head.

"Please?" Atem asked, making a pouting face. "I'll be your best friend"

"You already are" I laughed.

"Please Kora"

Atem started swimming toward the cliff.

"You're saying my name wrong" Atem stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My name is Bakura, not Bakora" I laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry" Atem said.

"Its fine, my sister's name was Koranna and I called her Kora, it reminded me of her is all" I explained.

"Oh I'm really sorry Bakura" He said, swimming over to me, "Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course" I said, smiling. "I'm hungry"

"Me too" Atem said.

Atem got out of the water first and got dressed, then he turned around and I did the same.

"Let's go to the market, I heard there is some fresh apples that were just picked today" Atem said.

"Okay" I smiled, "Sounds good to me"

Atem and I walked to the nearest market. I looked at the table, looking at all the fruits.

"Can we get two oranges and two apples?" Atem asked the man at the stand.

"Sure kiddo, what kind of apples?" the man asked.

"Umm…" Atem said he turned to me, "what kind of apple would you like?"

"I don't have any money" I whispered.

"I've got it" Atem whispered back, "just tell me what you want"

"A green one" I said.

"A yellow and green one please" Atem said, turning back toward the man.

They exchanged the items and then we left.

"What do you want to do now?" Atem asked.

"I need to get back" I sighed, "It's getting late"

"Oh, yeah, well me too" Atem said, sadly. "I'm going to miss you"

"Me too"

Silence filled the air.

"I'll see you as soon as possible okay?" I said.

"Promise?" Atem asked, hugging me, I hugged him back.

"Of course" I said, smiling.

We both ran in the opposite direction.

"I had fun today, Bakura!" Atem called out to me.

"Same here, Atem" I hollered back, and then I picked up the pace and ran back to Kul Elna.


	14. Chapter 14: Punishment

I'll let the chapter title speak for itself...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Chapter Fourteen: Punishment

I slowed down when I was half way there; it was dark outside now, Khnosu shined fully in the sky. I always thought she was beautiful, glowing brightly in the sky at night. I finally reached my "home".

_Touzoku you have a LOT of explaining to do, you were gone for two days! Where the HELL has you been!" Zorc's voice boomed. _

_TOUZOKU IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW THEN YOU WILL BE SORRY!_ Zorc's voice made me jump, I walked down the stairs and I noticed that the Millennium Stone had a strange darkness around it. What could this mean? Why was Zorc so angry?

I walked further into the room, sitting down against the wall, knees pulled to my chest, I reached for the bag of food, but it moved away from me, floating in the air and then it disappeared.

"What was that for?" I cried.

_WHERE THE HELL HAS YOU BEEN!_? Zorc roared.

"I-I"I stuttered.

_WERE YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM HERE? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU CANNOT LEAVE! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME IN THIS HELL HOLE WHILE YOU HAVE FUN PLAYING! FUCKING BRAT! _

"I wasn't playing" I said, softly, "and I wasn't trying to escape you Master Zorc"

_Oh really now? Then the hell were you doing, I'm sure that taking a bath doesn't take two damn days!_ Zorc yelled.

"I fell asleep" I said, "I'm really sorry Master Zorc"

_Saying sorry is for those who are worthless, you of course, are worthless, I'm so sick of you and your shit, you keep claiming that you want to set your people free. But do you really? All you want to do is eat and sleep! How the hell are you supposed to defeat the Pharaoh if you keep pussy-footing around? _

"I do more than that" I said quietly, "I've done everything you've said and you still treat me like this"

_Say that again_ Zorc roared.

"I said that I do everything_"

But I was cut off. I felt my body fly across the room. I screamed I was afraid of heights; I wanted to be put down.

"PUT ME DOWN, OH MY GODS!" I screamed.

_Baby wants down? _Zorc laughed.

"Yes!" I screamed, "Please put me down!"

_Okay_ Zorc said, suddenly I was slammed into the nearest wall. Tears engulfed my senses I couldn't think straight. My back throbbed; Zorc threw me against the wall over and over again. My back was bleeding, I knew it was.

"STOP PLEASE!" I cried.

_You shouldn't have disobeyed me! I told you to come back after you were down bathing in the Nile, but I guess I can't even trust you to do anything can I! I thought you had potential Touzoku, apparently I was wrong! You just keep lying and complaining about everything! How would you feel if you were trapped? Unable to move, unable to do a damn thing, only listening to the thoughts of the evil! You are evil, but for some reason I cannot hear your thoughts, I am not sure why, I guess you are so evil that the ability I have doesn't work on you! I'm sick of you! You are going to be punished for your fatal error! _

"No, Please, Zorc, PLEASE!" I cried, I had fallen to the ground, hard, my knees ached, my back screamed in pain.

_That's master Zorc to you!_ Zorc roared suddenly there was a gash in my wound on my arm. I screamed in pain, blood poured everywhere on me. I wanted to die; I wanted to run away, what did I do to deserve this? Tears fell like waterfalls, I sobbed, choking and coughing. I shook violently all I could feel was pain. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to run away, but I was trapped here, I was so sick of this.

_"You're my best friend" _

_"Want to race?" _

_"You are more than you give yourself credit for" _

_"NOOOOOOO!" _

_REVENGE _

Zorc picked me up again, this time, from the ceiling all the way to the floor, over and over again, I heard my ribs crack.

_STOP CRYING YOU FUCKING PUSSY! _Zorc boomed.

I couldn't stop, I wanted to but the pain was unreal! I have _never_ felt so much pain in my entire life, if I was being punished this bad for being gone for two days, then how much punishment would I be in if I was gone longer? I didn't mean to be gone.

_Atem_

I missed him so much, I wish I was in the Nile with him, I wish I had climbed that cliff; I wish I could just stay with him. But I knew I couldn't, no one wanted me anyways, Zorc was right, I am worthless.

_King of Pussies!_ Zorc cackled, breaking my right leg.

I screamed, I cried. But he wouldn't let off; it only caused him to punish me more.

_Baby gonna cry, oh the little weakling King of Thieves has become the King of Pussies. _Zorc sang._ Surrender your crown to someone more worthy of the throne, your father would be ashamed of how pathetic his only son has become. How pathetic you can't even fight for him when he gave you everything, your mother would take her words back in a heartbeat if she saw the way you were acting right now. So selfish, so unlike a true Touzoku, and your sister, your dear, beautiful sister, Koranna, who practically raised you, would take back everything she told you, she'd probably kill you with her Ka, that I happened to know but of course, you will have to earn that honor of knowing it. Baby gonna cry, oh the little weakling King of Thieves has become the King of Pussies, How pathetic. Really now Touzoku, how could you let this happen? A tear, being a weak little boy, no one has time for sorrow, only time for revenge. Get your lazy ass up and make me proud, make them proud, King of Pussies! _

"Please no, I hate that song!" I cried, begging him to stop his awful singing.

_SHUT UP!_ Zorc boomed he broke my other leg. I was getting weak, I wanted to die. I truly did. Why was Zorc punishing me? I only fell asleep in the Nile. It would have been better if Atem didn't find me. I could have died in the Nile and I would be out of this place. My body hurt so badly! Every time Zorc would break something, cut something or throw me against something, my body burned, it roared like flames.

_Flames…._

My family, they were stabbed, burned and beaten to death. While I stayed, unable to move, unable to do anything to save them! I watch them burn, I heard them scream. How could someone be so evil? So heartless to treat a whole entire village like that, men, women, children, even babies who were just born hours, even minutes before the horrific event were not safe.

_"NOOOO!" I cried, "PLEASE LET THEM GO!" _

But my voice was in vain. It was like I was talking to thin air. I shook violently, involuntarily. Zorc noticed and punished me for it. He slammed me against the wall, again and again. Each time was worse than the last. It hurt so bad, how could anything be worse than this pain?

_You think that hurts, foolish brat! You think I enjoy being stuck down here in this rock, fueling the power of those stupid Millennium Items, that Pharaoh Aknamkanon, whom your mother CLAIMEED was so fucking kind, killed my whole FUCKING VILLAGE! Then I had to wonder the desert for YEARS, stealing just to survive! You really think you are in pain, Touzoku? NOT EVEN CLOSE! _He threw me against the ground, dirt was inside my wounds, and my hand re-broke. At this point my body would never heal.

Over and over and over again, Zorc threw me against the ceiling and the walls of our "home" It hurt so bad, I thought I would explode.

_You don't deserve to live; you're so fucking selfish it's unreal!_ Zorc screamed, ripping at my flesh, blood poured from my wounds, new and reawakened ones. Everything on me throbbed. I just wanted to lie down and sleep, to escape this pain. I didn't want this anymore. I wish that Pharaoh Aknamkanon even existed, this was all his fault, if he didn't want stupid world domination, then I would be with Father right now, training to become the Thief King, not suffering to death at the hands of this psychotic man-creature thing.

No one in my village called me worthless, yes, my bullies made fun of me, but they never called me worthless, they never tortured me like Zorc had been doing. The bullies had beaten me up before, but Koranna always saved me from any additional act that the bullies were going to cause on me. They feared her, which made it worse when she wasn't around.

But those bullies' punches, those bullies' kicks, were NOTHING compared to the pain I was in now. I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, I soon learned that Zorc would punish me more if I screamed, if I begged him to stop, he would do the opposite.

_Are you ready to stop being a bitch and do things MY WAY? _Zorc roared, shaking the whole chamber. Right now, honestly, I just wanted to die. I couldn't take this anymore, this pain, this suffering, it was too much. I wanted to be with my family and friends again, and with Atem.

_Atem. _

_"My-my name is Ba-Bakura" _

_"Hello, Bakura, my name is Atem" _

_Aren't you going to answer me foolish boy, or do you want more punishment?_

It took me a while to register what Zorc had been saying, everything was a blur, visions of the past and present flashed through my eyes, my body, engulfed in pain, throbbed and begged to be healed. My mind swam, my tears fell. I was nothing. Mother lied, Father lied, Koranna lied, and everyone lied to me! I wasn't strong; I was weak, just like Zorc claimed I was. I should have stayed at the Nile, and then Zorc wouldn't be doing this to me.

"Please" I whispered, Zorc threw me down against the ground, I finally broke. "Please Master Zorc" I sobbed, uncontrollably, "Please stop, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to disobey you, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I wasn't trying to run away, I wasn't trying to make you mad. I am so sorry; I'll do whatever you tell me to do, please, oh please, stop hurting me!"

_NO! _Zorc screeched, suddenly the Millennium Stone glowed a bright purple-like color. What was going on? Why was the Millennium Stone glowing like that? My eyes widened, I was lying down against the ground, facing the Millennium Stone, in the fetal position. A purple-black like beam shot from the Millennium Stone, straight to me, I closed my eyes, and I was going to die. I knew it. Koranna wasn't there to protect me. She was dead.

_'Please, someone, help me' _

But it was too late, I knew my day was going to come, just a month after my seventh birthday, the day everyone I loved and cared about, burning and screaming, I would soon join them, dying in a pit of disappear and without purpose. I wish I had never met Zorc, I wish I could have died with my family, I belonged with them, even if I was trapped in a Millennium item, powering up the Pharaoh to rule the world.

_It's time to die, Touzoku, have fun suffering by the hands of Ammunt where he will shallow your pathetic soul! _

'No' I thought, anything but that. I held my breath, waiting for the inevitable conclusion of my life, but, it never came.


	15. Chapter 15: Diabound to the Rescue

Okay so here is chapter fifteen, and not to brag or anything, but I think this chapter is kick ass, I do my best writing at night but I am very proud of this chapter and hopefully you will like it as much as I do...now read...I command you :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, FOR THE THOUSANDS TIME, DO NOT OWN THE SHOW KNOWN AS YUGIOH, there, said it, now...let's begin the show

Chapter Fifteen: Diabound to the Rescue

[Diabound's POV]

I woke up to the sounds of screaming. It was Bakura I knew it. Zorc was blocking my vision from him, but I was determined to try and save my host. Zorc had put a seal on the stone that most of my soul was in. The other part of my soul watched inside Bakura as he was tossed and cut open. I cringed when the wound I gave him reopened. I couldn't believe Zorc was doing this to Bakura. What had Bakura done to deserve such treatment?

Zorc kept showing Bakura images of his past, I hated that, he showed him the same thing over and over again. It still hurt Bakura, but I'm sure he knew the images were coming, I did at least. I wanted to burst through the stone, I wanted to shatter it, Bakura NEEDED me, and I knew he was still afraid, but I'm the only thing he had left. I wish he wasn't so afraid of me.

I heard Zorc laugh manically as Bakura pleaded him to stop. I growled in frustration, my body growing, and the snake on my tail, now becoming a King Cobra, instead of just a simple snake. The whole chamber shook with the sounds of Zorc's voice booming. Hearing the names he called Bakura broke my heart.

Bakura is such a sweetheart and I'm honored to be his Ka monster. Why would someone want to hurt him? I flew back and forth in the stone, growling at the things Zorc said and did to Bakura. Tears filled my eyes.

Then something happened. I could no longer hear Bakura's cries. What was going on? Then I saw, Zorc must have let me see, I couldn't see it before, but I did this, Bakura, was lying on the ground, blooded, battered and bruised, everything on him was broken, his ribs were sticking out and his hand was re-broken. The tears streamed down my face. The Millennium Stone that Zorc was trapped in shot out a deep purple color. I knew what was about to happened, with all my might, I crashed the stone I was trapped in, flying down those wicked stairs.

The shadows burned, but I didn't care. They couldn't kill me, I was a Shadow Creature, just like all the others, but I was a good Shadow Creature, or at least, I thought I was anyways.

_What is going on here? _Zorc roared. He appeared before my eyes, not all the way of course, but I could see half of his hideous shadow-like body. Both my snake tail and I hissed uncontrollably at him.

_Oh look who it is, it's Snake-bitch_ Zorc laughed. _Did you come here to protect…_

"I'M PROTECTING BAKURA FROM YOU!" I roared. "HE'S COMING WITH ME!"

_I don't think so, Diabound, in case you forgot, he is SCARED OF YOU!" _Zorc roared.

"That may be so, Zorc, but by the actions you did tonight, he'll be even more afraid of you!"

_Good. _

"Good?" I questioned.

_That was the whole point; did you honestly think I cared what that little brat was doing? No, I knew he was going to be gone, I knew he was tired, I didn't expect him to come back, I told him that I was pissed at him so I could punish him. I want him to fear me; the best way to get what you want is to put fear in the eyes of who you can get what you want from. _

"You're a sick son of a bitch" I yelled.

_Least I don't want to have sex with a seven year old_ Zorc shrugged.

"Would you shut up, is that all you can say? It's getting really old Zorc, come up with new lines! Stop calling Bakura the King of Pussies, he is NOT a pussy! He is stronger than you could possibly imagine, he'll break free from your curse, and he'll defeat you!"

Suddenly, the shadows became more intense. I held back a scream, I knew I could handle it, I was STRONG.

_How can Touzoku defeat me? _Zorc cackled, _look behind you Diabound! _

I did, I saw the way Bakura looked from inside the Stone Tablet I was trapped in, but that was from afar, up close, my heart broke. I turned around, ignoring my own pain and picked Bakura up, he was limp.

"NOOOOOOO!" I cried. I placed Bakura down, sobbing; I attacked the Millennium Stone with my Helical Shock Wave attack. The shadow beam that Zorc had tried to kill Bakura with is gone.

_Impressive, you finally learn Helical Shock Wave? _Zorc laughed.

I rolled my eyes, still attacking that son of a bitch. "I've known how to do this move, moron!"

_Then why didn't you ever use it on me? You know that's a very powerful move! _

"I didn't need to use it, until now, and you do know that this is only half my power, you do know of my SPECIAL ABILITY RIGHT!"

Zorc's eyes widened, meaning yes he did.

"I can take the abilities of the monsters I defeat in battle, even Gods, like YOU, and once you are defeated, I'll take your power!"

_Ha! I'd love to see you try, weakling. _Zorc cackled.

"If I'm so weak then why did my attack stop your shadow beam attack?" I asked my tail wiped violently, wanting to attack.

'Stop that' I told her, she stopped.

_Can't keep your tail under control honey bunches? _ Zorc laughed manically. My tail hissed. _I don't know who is more feisty, you or your tail. Damn you're such a GIRL!_

"Well, yes, I am a girl, what did you think I was?" I asked. "A boy?"

Zorc shrugged, _well, yes, you're inside a boy's body, and so wouldn't it make sense for you to be a boy? This is just PRECIOUS, oh so you want Bakura to do you? And here I thought that you wanted to dominate Bakura! _

"You are a fucking idiot, if you couldn't tell I was a girl!" I hissed.

_How could you be a girl, you have a snake tail and you look like a dude!_

"I do not!" I cried. "How the hell do I look like a male?"

_Well, for one thing, your face, it's very masculine and the fact that you just look like a male okay?_

"Wow, just wow, you really are pathetic" I had stopped my attack, Zorc swayed back and forth, trying to reach me, I taunted him getting close and then pulling away.

_You think this is funny?_

"why yes, I do, you can't touch me, I'm getting stronger, as long as you're in that stupid stone, you can't do anything to me."

_But, I can do something to that little host of yours_

"Try me" I hissed, "Try something like that again Zorc, and I will see personally, that Osiris kills you!"

_Osiris can't lay a finger on me; he and his two jaws have nothing against me and my dragon! _

I burst out laughing at this. "Oh yes, I remember, your dragon penis right?"

_It's more powerful than your snake tail!_

"Really now?" I said, cocking my eyebrow, "is that a challenge?"

_Yes, as soon as I'm released, it's going to be my dragon against your tail!_ Zorc hissed.

"Oh so you can't do anything now?" I laughed, "Oh poor wittle Zorc can't do anything, all he can do is scream and use the shadows to torture poor Bakura, but he can't use his stupid dragon to fight my tail?"

_Shut up, no one asked you!_ Zorc hollered. _But I think we should fight, I want to see how strong you really are, Diabound, I want to see the power of Bakura Touzoku!_

"Very well" I said, I turned around and carried Bakura to a safe place away from the fight. Zorc immediately attacked me with his Shadow Beam attack.

"You fucking cheater" I yelled, trying to turn around, but my tail beat me to it, letting out a flare of white.

_What the hell was that!_ Zorc screeched.

"It's called an attack." I mocked, "Did it hurt?"

_No_ Zorc yelled I flew across the room, passing in and out of walls, striking him with Helical Shock Wave and White Flame, while Zorc attacked me with Shadow Beam and various other Shadow attacks. Suddenly, I felt a shadow grab me, I hissed, trying to break free. I looked down to see Bakura's body glow. Subconsciously, he was helping me in this battle, the other part of my soul, lighting up inside of him. I negated his attack.

_'How can Diabound be this powerful' _Zorc thought to himself.

"Zorc" I yelled from inside the wall that I had disappeared into, "I may not be strong enough to kill you, but I will make you fear me, I will make sure you never harm Bakura again"

_Come out and face me coward, you and your snake have nothing against me! _ Zorc boomed letting out his fire ball strike attack hit the walls, but never me.

"You sure are pathetic" I laughed, appearing out of the wall again, "Try hitting your target"

Zorc smirked _I wasn't trying to hit you moron! _

Then it dawned on me, Zorc was trying to indirectly hit Bakura, he was trying to make the ceiling crash, thus killing Bakura, without Bakura, I wouldn't be able to survive. I gasped at the realization of the predicament I was in.

Bakura's body glowed brighter, he twitched in his sleep, moaning softly and turning away from the fight. I had to protect him, no matter what it took. I used Helical Shock Wave to block his fire ball attack.

_Would you stop!_ He bellowed _you're cheating!_

"You're just jealous because I have the upper hand!" I laughed.

_Not for long, snake bitch_ Zorc roared, letting out a beam from his mouth, his struck me right in the chest. I screamed in pain. _Suffer snake bitch, burn!_

My body ached all over. What was that he attacked me with? It was very powerful, whatever it was. But I was not about to give up. I had to defeat Zorc, I knew I was powerful, Zorc was powerful yes, but he could only do so much, he was weak in the stone.

I was weak however, I couldn't move. My tail thrashed about violently. I nodded she opened her mouth and let out her White Flame attack, thus stopping Zorc's attack.

_You'll pay for that, Diabound! _ Zorc screamed, retreating back into the Millennium Stone.

"You think that's something, wait until I join forces with Bakura when he's AWAKE and not SCARED of me!" I yelled my tail still shooting flames at the Lord of Darkness.

_He is WEAK like you are!_ Zorc boomed from inside the Millennium Stone.

"If I'm so weak, then why am I defeating you, with just my tail?" I sneered.

_I'm stuck in this stupid stone_ Zorc barked _that is until Bakura releases me and you're going to help me. _

"Oh hell, no I am not!" I seethed; my tail had stopped attacking once Zorc retreated in the Millennium Stone.

_Yes you will, Bakura is in control or did you forget, the more visions I show him the more he will come to me for comfort, which I will give him, I will make sure that he fears me, I will make sure that he will not escape me. Without Bakura, you cannot defeat me! _

"Yes, I know that" I said, "but Bakura is strong, even if you do somehow influence him to your side, you cannot change his heart, he is very powerful, I believe he is the son of a God."

_God? Are you fucking kidding me, what god, would he be the son of, please don't make me laugh, he is nothing! You talk about me mocking the Gods, I can do that, in case you have forgotten, I am a God and Gods mock each other all the time. _

"You don't mock them, you disrespect them, and you think that you're better than all of them." I said. "You're not, you're trapped in a stone, and you have to have seven items created by the blood the people of Kul Elna to fuel your power to be released. All the other Gods and Goddesses can come whenever they please, in fact, you do realize that Seto is about to become a Priest correct?"

_What? _ Zorc asked, astonished.

I chuckled at his worry, "Yes, Zorc and you do know who Seto truly is don't you?"

_Seto…God Seto_ Zorc said, trying to sound like he wasn't afraid, but I knew he was.

"You're afraid aren't you?" I laughed.

_Bakura is all I need to defeat Seto and the rest of the world. Bakura will fuel my power, the more rage he has, the more powerful I am; besides, nothing can beat the Blue Dragon with the White Eyes. _

"I believe you mean the White dragon with the blue eyes." I corrected. "And she is very powerful; Kisara doesn't even know she exists. She could have saved herself many times."

_Kisara is just a weakling, I have so many plans with her and Bakura it's not even funny_

"You are seriously going to make them fall in love?" I asked, folding my arms. "You can't force love"

_I can force anything I want, but love is not what I want them to do, I need two powerful souls to join, you and Blue-eyes, joining together. _

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I laughed, "Me and Blue-eyes together?"

_What's so funny about that, both you and the white dragon are very powerful, joining blue-eyes and you together will create an unstoppable shadow creature to add to my fuel. Whether you like it or not, Diabound, you, my friend, are a shadow creature, making you fuel my power. You are a creature of darkness, which means you fuel me more than the White Dragon with the Blue-eyes would since she is a creature of light. _

"yes" I agreed, "that is true, however, you want me and the White Dragon to join forces correct, light is stronger than darkness, you do realizes that? Blue-eyes fuels Horakhty. You know how powerful Horakhty is! You know she can KILL you!"

Zorc just laughed. _That is true, she can, and however she cannot come out unless the chosen Pharaoh summons Ra, Obelisk and Osiris, and trusts me, those fools have nothing on me, and I can defeat them easily. Oh and let's not forget that Bakura would have to summon you and by this point Bakura would be on my side, thus making you on my side. So without you and Bakura, Horakhty cannot and will not be able to cross into the human world. She is a weakling. Everyone knows that darkness is stronger than light. I am the God of Darkness. I created the Shadows! I control everything! _

"Be as that may, Zorc, you'll have to break Bakura's heart first, you may be able to influence him to take your side, but you will not break his spirit, he is a good person, he is protected by me, as long as I'm around, nothing will happen to him. The light of hope will destroy you; Bakura is the light of hope. I can sense his power, he is the reason I am so powerful. If Bakura was awake, if Bakura did not fear me, I could easily defeat your pathetic ass."

_Really now, no one can defeat me! I am the SUPREME GOD_ Zorc screamed. I looked over at Bakura; he was still sleeping, even though all the talking we were doing, of course, Bakura wouldn't be able to hear me. I haven't been able to connect with him mentally yet. I wasn't sure how to do that. Zorc did, of course, but I wasn't about to ask him how to do that and besides, it's not like he would give me that information, he knew I would tell Bakura what's really going on. Damn straight I would. I smiled at the thought of Bakura and Atem joining their souls together. But what puzzled me was the fact that Zorc wanted Kisara and Bakura to join their souls together, what was the purpose in that? If their souls were connected, then the White Dragon and my soul would connect, what would that create, Blue-eyes is a creature of light, I'm a creature of darkness the creature would probably be a creature of light, fueling Horakhty, not Zorc, it didn't make any sense to me. Then again nothing Zorc said or did make sense. Like the fact he plans on destroying the world because he took no part in it. He is wrong. He could be a good God, he is the God of Darkness, there is supposed to be an equal balance of dark and light, they coexist with each other. Goddess Horakhty and God Zorc are supposed to rule the world, one of the heavens one of the underworld, ruling as one, but no, Zorc wants to abuse his powers and destroy everything that the other Gods and Goddesses worked so hard to create.

"I'm taking Bakura" I announced. "I'm going to heal him"

_Whatever, I don't want to see him anyways, I'm sick of the both of you. _ Zorc spat. I knew he wanted to keep Bakura around, but he also knew that his precious plan to destroy the world could not unfold if Bakura was unconscious. I flew over to Bakura, gently picking him up and holding him bridal style. Then I flew through the ceiling, disappearing into the next room, with the boy who would save this world from the God of Darkness.


	16. Chapter 16:Soul Mates

Warning: Yaoi...BoyXBoy..sex scence...don't like, don't read, you have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

ps: Sorry about the giant font, I have no idea how it got here, but it was not like that when I was typing this, it jus looks really big to me but it looks normal on microsoft word, so...sorry if the words jump out at you, I guess it really wanted to warn you (hehe) now...on with the story :)

Chapter Sixteen: Soul Mates

Seven years later….

"GET BACK HERE THIEF!" a woman screeched, trying to catch me. I laughed, running with my brown bag, filled with food, gold and jewels that I had taken from people. Everyone tried to catch me, but they failed.

I reached the Nile and rested near a rock.

"Where did you get these?" a voice asked. Who was that? I looked up to see a spiky haired sunset boy, covered in gold bracelets. I recognized that hair.

"Atem?" I groaned, opening my eyes to their full size. Atem dropped the items and looked at me.

"Bakura?" He asked.

We stared at each other.

"Oh my Ra, I thought I would never see you again!" Atem cried. I gasped when he hugged me tightly, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry; it's so good to see you again." I said.

"Where have you been?" Atem cried, "I thought you had died, I thought you were mad at me. I searched every village, day and night for you, no one had seen or even heard of you!"

"I've just been really busy" I said.

"All that matters is that I found you!" Atem said, squeezing me harder.

"I'm really glad to see you too Atem, but could you please let go? I can't breathe." I said breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry" Atem said, letting me go. "So"

"I missed you" I said, shyly.

"Me too" he said, looking the other way.

"Want to swim?" I asked, standing up. I started taking off my clothes.

"Whoa…" Atem yelled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Umm…a few things, one, when did you start not being scared to be naked around people and two, why is there a bag full of gold in this bag?" He asked, picking up the brown bag beside of him.

I bit my lip. "To answer your first question, I got over my fear, I thought a lot about what you said, I shouldn't be ashamed of what I look like, to answer your second question, I stole those"

Atem's eyes widened. "Bakura, but why?"

I shrugged, "I have no other way"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"NOTHING OKAY" I shouted. Atem flinched.

"Okay, okay" he said softly, "I'm sorry I asked."

"Let's go swimming" I said.

"Okay" Atem said. We both took off our clothes and jumped into the water, the water felt really nice against my skin.

"Do you want to race?" Atem asked, "I know I can still beat you" A smirked appeared across my face.

"You're on" I said. We were off, Atem was fast, but I knew I could beat him, from the way he looked; he wasn't as muscular as I was. And from the way he was dressed, he appeared to be pampered a lot. His family must be rich to afford those bracelets that he wore. I noticed Atem was getting ahead of me; I used the techniques Zorc taught me, shooting across the water, dunking in and out, the water gliding across my skin. Atem was almost there, when I touched the other side of the bank.

"NO WAY!" Atem shouted, staring at me wide-eyed, I grinned at him. "_What _have you been doing all these years?"

"Working out" I shrugged, "Trying to get in shape"

"Wow, I'm impressed" Atem said.

"Thank you" I said, smiling.

"I really missed you" Atem said softly, turning away from me.

"I missed you too, Atem" I said.

Atem shook his head violently, "No, Bakura, I mean I _missed you_" He turned around and stared into my eyes. Confusion struck me. What did he mean?

"I need to tell you something" He said, fidgeting.

"What is it?" I asked this was getting awkward why was Atem acting this way? His face was flushed and he appeared to be blushing. I swam closer to him but he swam away.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped. "I thought you missed me? Earlier you were squeezing the life out of me, now you're backing away from me, what's going on Atem, tell me"

Atem looked down at the water, still fidgeting. I looked at him for the longest time. "Well, I guess I'm going to go now, since you won't tell me anything"

"No, please wait" Atem finally spoke up, he had grabbed my wrist.

"What is it?" I asked, turning toward him.

"I don't know what it is" He said shyly. "I can't explain it, but when I'm near you…"

"Yes?" I pressed, getting impatient.

"You make me feel… umm…"

"Can you get on with it?" I snapped. What was with Atem? Why was he blushing around me? Why was he stuttering around me, he was fine when we were on land, but when we got in the water, after our race, he just closed up. He said he needed to tell me something, but what did he need to tell me? Why wouldn't he just tell me? What was his problem? He never acted like this when we were children. Did I do something to him? Did something happen to him? He said he had searched for me all those years and still couldn't find me. Why had he searched, I'm sure he had other friends by now. Why would he want to be near me so much? It didn't make sense.

Atem was nice. He was funny and cool. He was my best friend and it sucked so bad that I hadn't seen him in over seven years. Zorc had worked me mercilessly, I hardly ever got to come to the Nile, the older I got, and the more he put on me. But everything I did, I did so I could set my family and friends free, to set Zorc free. Zorc must have been powerful for Mayhaden to lock him in the Millennium Stone. Who was Zorc? I wanted to meet him, not just inside the Millennium Stone, but as an actual person.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Atem asked. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"K-kissed?" I stuttered.

"Yes" He said, looking away.

"Umm… no, have you?" I asked.

"No" he replied.

Why had Atem asked me that? Why would he have cared if I kissed someone or not? I stared at him. He was blushing madly and shaking.

"Atem, are you alright?" I asked, touching his shoulder, he turned around to face me, we looked into each other's eyes, and then he turned his head away from me.

"No, I'm just" He whispered.

"Just what?" I asked, "Atem, I'm really getting scared, you're not acting like yourself, how can I help you if you won't tell me what's wrong? You keep acting weird and you keep staring at me like I'm some kind of trophy that you just won. You appear to be well off by the items over there on the other side of the bank" I pointed to the other side of the Nile that had are things on it. "We used to have so much fun did something happened to you? Did someone hurt-"

But I was stopped. I felt something warm and soft against my lips. I opened my eyes, to see Atem, pressed against my lips. Atem was…ATEM WAS KISSING ME! Atem had his eyes closed, what was I supposed to do? His lips felt so warm and soft, like velvet. My soul caught fire and my heart raced. I wanted to…no I _needed_ to kiss him. I wanted him.

I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. He moaned softly and it sent jolts down my spine. This feeling was unreal. I couldn't describe it; all I knew was that I wanted more of it. I couldn't help it. His lips felt like velvet against mine, his mouth was so warm. His body pressed against mine, sent shockwaves through my whole body. I gasped when he reached underwater and grabbed me.

I thought that kiss was something, but this was unbelievable! He wrapped his free hand around my waist, and deepened the kiss. I soon caught on, exploring his mouth, we battled for dominance, but I didn't care if he won or if I won. It felt unreal, to kiss _him_ for him to _touch _me like _that_. I reached down to touch him. He moaned softly and started to kiss my neck, biting it softly.

How much time had passed since we started kissing? Since he _touched_ me? Since I _touched _him? Minutes? Hours? Perhaps days, I didn't care. I wanted more of this beautiful Sunset haired beauty. He was absolutely flawless, his body wasn't nearly as muscular as mine was, but I didn't care, he was beautiful just the same. He stopped kissing my neck and kissed my chest. I pulled him closer, loving the feeling of being so close to him. I grinded our hips together experimentally.

He moaned, as he kissed my chest, licking and biting at my tender flesh. I ran my fingers through his spiky hair, it was surprisingly soft. He kissed up my chest, to my neck and then to my lips. I grinded my hips harder into his, letting out a moan of my own, my soul was on fire, my heart thrashed violently in my chest. I had never felt something like this before, all I knew was pain. Was misery and despair.

But this…this felt amazing. I never wanted it to end, in fact I wanted more. I kissed Atem deeper, licking his lips and biting it gently. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of my teeth and tongue caressing his lips. I kissed his neck and his chest, licking, biting and sucking everywhere I could get my mouth on. He wrapped his arms around my waist, urging me to become closer to him. I complied.

I kissed up his chest and bit softly at his neck, drawing a bit of blood. He tensed up at first, then he relaxed when I kissed and licked away the warm red liquid.

"Bakura" He moaned, turning his head to give me better access to his neck. I kissed it a few more time, then I turned his head to capture his lips, exploring the taste of the Sunset beauty, Atem ran his hands up and down my back, he pulled away from the kiss. He started to kiss my neck, then he went to the other side up to my ear and then back to the other side of my face.

I closed my eyes and captured his velvet lips once more. I pushed him gently against the edge of the bank, night had fallen, and Khnosu was full tonight, high in the sky. I lay him halfway onto the shore. I trailed kisses down his chest, all the way down to his abdomen. I put my mouth around him and began to suck and lick at the tender flesh. He moaned, bucking his hips into my mouth. I smiled, wrapping his legs around my waist.

Soon, he was panting and moaning loudly, but that just urged me on more. I opened my eyes to peek at the predicament he was in. It was a sight to behold, the once, five year old, jumping off a cliff into the Nile River, who raced with me, who bought me fruits, who talked to me for hours at a time, who saved my life, now looked like a complete angel, his whole body was beautiful, flawless, I wanted more, I _needed_ more of him.

He leaned up to me and grabbed my hair, pulling it out of pleasure. I grinned at the sight before me, licking and sucking him more.

"Come here" He said breathlessly. "Kiss me"

I couldn't say no to that angel, I kissed up his body and found his lips, kissing him deeply and passionately. We explored each other's mouth, tasting our unique flavors. If I was to describe what perfection tasted like it would be Atem. Atem broke the kiss and started kissing my neck then jawbone.

"Make love to me" He whispered. "I need you, Bakura"

I took his lips to mine again, kissing him, I pulled him further into the water, and he wrapped his legs and arms around me, as I entered him. We moaned, He shook slightly underneath me, he appeared to me in pain, he tightly shut his eyes, and tears fell down his soft cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, staying still, staring at him. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"I'm fine now" he said.

I moved. It was unreal, the water gliding across my skin, Atem underneath me, near me, he was so warm and he felt amazing. I never wanted it to stop. I touched him, making him arch his back and moan loudly. He pulled me down to a kiss, causing me to go deeper into him. He moaned, wrapping his legs around me tighter.

We moved as one, moaning because of each other. No one in the world could make me feel the way that Atem could make me feel. I wanted no one else, I needed no one else. All I needed was the beautiful boy underneath me. I pushed harder into him, he tightened around me, causing me to break the kiss and gasp. I was getting close, the burning, and pleasurable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Atem closed his eyes and bit his lip, turning his head to the side.

I kissed his neck and pushed further into him, we moved together, under Khnosu, the water glistened off of our skin, sweat covered our bodies. I stoked him; he arched his back more, bucking his hips into my hand. I continued the act, loving the sounds he was making and the feeling he was causing me to have.

Suddenly, I felt a warm sticky substance on my hand. I lifted my hand up and licked it clean, loving the taste of my soul mate. Atem looked into my eyes, pulling me down to kiss me once again.

"I love you" he whispered. That's all I need and that's all I wanted.

"I love you too, beautiful" I whispered, releasing inside of him. He smiled, stroking my face, as I was gone in the world full of ecstasy and beauty. I collapsed on top of him, kissing his soft lips and running my fingers through his hair.

We lay there for a few minutes just staring at each other, mesmerized in each other's beauty. It felt right, I felt whole. I never wanted to leave this feeling. I never wanted to let Atem go. I pulled away and Atem fell into the water all the way.

"ATEM!" Someone cried, Atem's eyes widened, his mouth opened and he gasped.


	17. Chapter 17:Half of the Truth Comes Out

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Chapter Seventeen: Half of the Truth Comes Out

"What's wrong love?" I asked. Atem's eyes were wide, what was going on? Who could that be? Suddenly, I saw two people, A man and a girl, the man was wearing a white rob and had a strange object around his neck, it had five pointers, on the outside and a triangle with the eye of Horus…

"NO!" I cried. Atem stared at me.

"Bakura what's wrong?" Atem asked me.

"Prince!" the girl shouted, "we found you at last!"

"_PRINCE?_" I roared.

Atem bit his lip and looked away, tears blurred his vision. I turned angrily from him, pissed beyond belief, I could NOT believe MYSELF! I made love to the PRINCE OF EGYPT! The son of the man who order the attack on my village; who slaughtered everyone I cared about, who I loved.

"YOU LIED TO ME" I spat, turning around to glare at Atem.

"Bakura" Atem whispered, trying to reach for my face, but I jerked away. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry I lied" Atem sighed, "I didn't want you to think less of me"

"I never want to see you again! I should have _never_ met you, I thought you were someone special, someone I could trust, I was thinking about telling you things, about myself, but now, since you're the Prince of Ra Damn Egypt, well, I guess then I'm just not GOOD ENOUGH for you" I spat.

"Bakura, you're more than good enough for me, I love you"

"Prince, it's time to go" The man shouted from the other side of the bank.

"I'm coming Mahad" Atem shouted, trying to cover up the sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry Bakura" Atem said, tears falling freely down his face.

"Just go" I shouted, causing him to flinch.

"Okay" then he swan to the other side of the bank, got out of the water, got dressed and left with Mahad and that other girl.

I sunk in the water, glaring at the fish. I could not believe that Atem lied to me. Who was that girl? Who was Mahad and why was he wearing a weird gold ring around his neck? What was that? Unless…

It WAS! I felt it! The Millennium Ring! He was one of Pharaoh Aknanknon's followers; he was of the evil ones! I could not believe Atem was the son of the man who ruined my life. I swam back to the other side of the bank, threw my clothes on, grabbed my bag and ran to Kul Elna. Diabound looked at me with concern but I ignored her, rushing down to Zorc. I threw the bag down and punched the wall.

_Well, someone is in such a chipper mood today_ Zorc laughed.

"I am NOT in the mood Zorc!" I shouted, hitting my head against the wall.

_What the hell is going on? _ Zorc shouted.

"Well, I met the son of the evil one and I saw the man who is wearing the Millennium Ring!" I spat.

_Oh Aknamkanon has a son and you met Mayhaden? _

"No" I shook my head, "I met Mahad, I think he's Mayhaden's son, he was wearing a strange object I believe it was the Millennium Ring"

_Yes, if it had the Eye of Horus then that's what it was. _

"I knew it!" I shouted, "UGGH! I cannot believe him!"

_You smell like sex_ Zorc said suddenly. I glared at the Millennium Stone. _You didn't did you?_

I looked away, fist clenched. My whole body shook, I gave my heart, my soul, to that bastard, but he was going to grow up just like his father, maybe even worse. I _kissed _that son of a bitch. I _touched_ him, I let him _touch me. _ I thought he was someone special, someone I could tell anything to. From the moment I first laid eyes on him when I was just seven years old, I knew we would instantly be friends. Why had he lied to me? I mean I lied to him, yes, but I didn't want him worrying about me. But come to find out his the Prince of Egypt

"Yes" I said finally, "I did"

_And I thought you had potential_ Zorc spat. _I thought that you learned your lesson, you cannot trust ANYONE Touzoku, I have already told you this, and I don't understand why you can't listen to me! Why did you do it? _

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I shouted.

_Oh you love him? If you love him then you must love his father too, which means you love the fact that he killed your whole entire village correct? _

"No!" I shouted, "Atem, he's…he's different, there must be a mistake, there's no way in hell he's that bastard's son, no Ra Damn way" I paced back and forth, fist shaking.

_He knows about your family_

My head snapped up. "What?"

_I said that Atem knows about your family. _

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I roared. The Millennium Stone glow a black-like color and the whole chamber shook. I was _furious_ beyond belief. First Atem lies to me about who he _really _is and then he _lies to me about knowing about my family_! I hit the wall over and over again, my hand breaking and re-breaking, but I didn't care.

_You didn't listen to me Touzoku, of course you never did. I knew I should have never let you go out alone. _

"Oh then why didn't you come?" I spat, "You could have stopped me from doing something so stupid!"

_Well, I did tell you that having sex with another male was wrong, but I can't stop you from doing everything, you needed to learn this on your own, now will you believe me when I tell you that you can only trust me? _ Zorc asked.

"Yes" I said, gritting my teeth, sitting down. The blood on my hand poured, but I couldn't feel anything, I had broken this hand so many times it was unreal, I was surprised I could still use it. I sighed inwardly. I hated this. Why did my life have to be so messed up? How could Atem lie to me? He didn't love me. He just used me. I lost my virginity to him. He probably lied about never kissing anyone before, but from the way he was kissing me, he sure seemed to know what he was doing. And since he was the prince of Egypt, well, then he must have had women and men begging him.

Then again, he was just twelve years old, but still, he appeared to know what he was doing with me. I couldn't stop thinking about it. His beautiful body underneath me, holding him, him holding me; kissing me, touching me; it was like nothing in the world. It broke my heart that Atem was the son of the man who killed my family and friends. Who had made my life a living hell, living in this cave with the psycho stuck in a rock and my Ka who almost ripped the flesh off of my arm, I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I shuddered, tears fell, I angrily wiped them away, but they wouldn't stop.

_You are so pathetic_ Zorc cackled.

"Why?" I asked, looking up.

_Well, for one, you had sex with the Prince of Egypt; I believe that's saying a lot. _ Zorc sneered.

"I didn't know he was the Prince okay?" I said. "If I would have known then I wouldn't have ever talked to him, let alone make love to him"

_Awww how precious Touzoku is in love with the son of the man who killed his family and friends. _ Zorc sang.

"You can't help you fall in love with" I muttered.

_The hell you can't Touzoku, you can do anything you want to, you can control your feelings. _ Zorc said.

"But how, I want to know" I sighed.

_Well, if you would listen to me then you wouldn't be in this predicament now would you?_ Zorc laughed.

"No" I admitted he was right. How couldn't he be? I had sex with the prince of Egypt, what worse could I do? Well, besides have sex with his father, which would not happen of course.

_Just get out of my sight, that's disgusting what you did, you're a disgrace to your family and to yourself. I believe that you punished yourself quite a bit, leave and when you learn how to act right and stop fucking the spawn of evil then maybe you can come back. You don't deserve to be in my presence. That is just fucking filthy, Touzoku I cannot believe that you did that! _ Zorc roared.

I slowly stood up and grabbed the bag. "I'm sorry, Master Zorc" I mumbled, looking back at the Millennium Stone.

_GET OUT NOW! _Zorc bellowed I jumped slightly, his voice still scared me, not as bad as it had when I was a child I was used to it, but this was different, he was furious with me. But could I blame him? He was working hard to make me the person I was today and here I go and turn my back on him. This is all Atem's fault, if he hadn't of lied to me. If he hadn't of kissed me, if he had not had kissed me, have touched me then I would not be in this predicament. Atem, he was supposed to be my best friend. I thought he was someone I could trust, but Zorc was right, I couldn't trust anyone and I would never spill my heart to anyone ever again.

I walked up the stairs. Diabound was outside of her stone, she gave me a look but I waved it off, storming up the stairs and slamming the trap door. I heard Zorc laugh manically, but I didn't care. I walked through my village. Staring at the burnt houses and nothingness, I came out here every night since the attack and I still could not get the image of my people being stabbed, burned and captured to make seven items to rule the world.

That brought my thoughts to that man named Mahad, he appeared to be a magician, was he Mayhaden's son? If so, then why didn't he use his powers to lock me away with Zorc? Unless he didn't see me; but that didn't make any sense, then again he didn't say anything to me and neither did that girl. Who was that girl? She had brown hair and brown eyes, she also had a wand, was she a magician as well? Maybe they did see me and I'm just being paranoid.

'Why am I even thinking about this?' I thought to myself, I sighed shaking my head and walked through my village, the stairs that I had been on so many years ago were now crumbling. My body shook with rage. I fell to my knees when I reached my home. It was half standing, rotted away mostly and burnt.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID PHARAOH MARK MY WORDS I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING THEM!" I yelled, hitting my fist against the ground. I sobbed uncontrollably. Mother always said I was a good person, apparently I'm not. Everything Zorc had said from the moment I met him until now was true. I was pathetic, worthless and a coward. I let my emotions control me; I let someone in my heart that should have never been allowed in. I couldn't trust anyone now; I thought that I could at least have someone decent; I wanted a friend so bad I wanted some form of human contact.

I just wanted love. I miss that so much. My mother and sister gave me love every day, Koranna played with me Father took me out and snuck me around as he stole, I watched him with curious eyes as people chased him but all he did was laugh. It was amazing the way he slid past people, grabbing me, throwing me on his shoulders and out running them.

But those times would never happen. I couldn't allow myself to fall deeper in love with Atem. Though, I wasn't sure how much more could I love him? Thoughts of him flashed through my mind. That sunset hair, that beautiful smile, that angelic voice and that soft skin, he was truly a sight to behold. How could something so beautiful so angelic so perfect be the son of the Pharaoh? It didn't make much sense to me.

I got up and walked down the stairs slowly, looking over my village again. I angrily wiped my tears away. Zorc told me that tears were a sign of weakness, I was not weak, I refused to cry I refused to let any more emotions cloud me from what I really wanted, what I had to do.

I ran. I ran and I ran some more. I ran past villages, not caring who stared at me and who didn't I didn't care who I ran into or what they said about me. I wanted nothing to do with them and from the look of them they appeared to not want anything to do with me. I found an old man and tricked him into letting me have an apple, I laughed as I ran away without exchanging anything.

I felt free, I felt alive running through the land. I laughed, despite myself. People glared, some tried to catch me, but I took after Father and with Zorc's training, nothing could catch me, no one could stop me. I was on top of the world. I finally reached the Nile, digging in the sand and hiding my bag from view near the rock that Atem found me at.

_Atem _

Images of his beauty flashed through my mind. I missed him so much. I shook the thoughts away and jumped in the water. Moments later I came up for air. I swam to the waterfall on the other side of the Nile; I climbed out of the water half way, sitting on the rocks, letting the waterfall crash down on my body. It hurt some, but I didn't care. The water was cold, causing me to shiver slightly, but I ignored that as well. I wanted and needed this, the waterfall felt amazing running through my hair and my body.

I sat on the rock, feet in the Nile, the waterfall crashing down, clearing my mind, trying to erase last night's events.


	18. Chapter 18:Heart Break of Atem

This chapter made me cry, it's so sad...and it's in Atem's POV...so I hope y'all enjoy this little twist (yes I say y'all, yes I know it is not proper English Grammar, no I do not care)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Chapter Seventeen: Heart Break of Atem

[Atem's POV]:

Tears fell as I hit the pillow. "NO!" I shouted I threw my head in the pillow and sobbed not caring that the pillow was becoming soaked because of my tears. I thought Bakura loved me? Was it just an act? Why did he get so angry when Mahad and Mana arrived? Was he embarrassed to be seen with me? Was I not good enough for him?

Thoughts of last night flashed through my mind. It was beautiful; I never wanted it to end. I loved being in his arms. I wasn't sure what this feeling was that he caused me to have, but I loved it and I hated it. I had searched day and night, whenever I wasn't studying or playing with Mahad and Mana. Mahad had been bitten by a snake when Mana and I were outside under a plum tree (It was a purple fruit, so it's a plum today), he took the hit for me and I sucked the poison out in return. But Mahad still had gotten sick, so I took care of him, with the help of Mana.

I was lucky and glad I had Mana and Mahad as friends. But even so, they weren't Bakura. Bakura was so fun to be around, even though he was shy when we met, he was very completive and I loved that. When I found Bakura in the Nile, unconscious, my heart felt like it stopped. I still to this day couldn't figure out why Bakura had been in that predicament, why was he scratched and scarred and why did he steal? He claimed that was his only way. Was his family perhaps poor? Did those scars come from his father perhaps beating him if he told anyone?

"I miss you" I whispered turning to lie on my left-side. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to hide my shaky voice.

"It's your father" Pharaoh Aknamkanon said. "Come I come in son?"

"I guess" I said. Suddenly the door opened.

"Atem, what is wrong, son" Aknamkanon asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"You don't just cry for no reason" Aknanknon's calmly.

"I'm not crying" I lied pulling the covers over my head.

"Oh really" Aknamkanon asked he pulled the covers down and turned my body toward him. My tear-stained face in his view Father looked at me and hugged me. "Atem what happened? Mahad and Mana came to me last night and said that you went straight to your room and locked it they said they could hear you crying all night; please tell me what's wrong.

I sat up wiping my eyes. Father scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you remember me telling you about Bakura?" I asked.

"Yes" Father said "You said you met him in the Nile when you were five"

"Yes even though I was punished for its" I said.

"You weren't punished for making friends with Bakura, you were punished because you ran off without telling anyone" Father explained. "Anyways, that cannot be why you're crying"

"It's not" I sniffed. "I saw Bakura last night"

"That's great!" Father exclaimed. "How is he? Did he say why he hadn't been around?"

"Yes" I said. "We talked."

"And" Father pressed.

I took a deep breath. "We…I…umm"

"What son?" Father asked "You can tell me anything you know that"

"He made love to me and then Mahad and Mana came and he just flipped he appeared to be glaring at Mahad, specifically his Millennium Ring. I don't know what was going on with him Father" I sobbed. "I love him so much and I don't want him to hate me"

Father looked at me and hugged me tighter "There must be an explanation to this, I'm sure Bakura has his reasons for what he did. Something must be going on with him. You need to find him and talk to him Atem. Don't let him escape your clutches, if you truly love him and if he truly loves you then no matter what is going on with Bakura then you will find a way to be with each other and you know that I will support you all that way. Seto might be a little iffy with it at first but you know how he is."

"Yeah" I laughed half-heartedly.

"Now, dry those tears and come have breakfast with me and then you can sleep the rest of the day you look like you stayed up all night." Father said.

"I did" I admitted.

Father got up and started walking out the door. "You must really love that boy"

"I do" I said softly.

"Would you like me to bring your food in here you won't have to do your studies today you have a lot on your mind and I don't want your mind clouded when you study" Father said at the door.

I nodded. "Yes please"

"Okay" He said and with that he left.

That left me with my own thoughts. It was nice to get that off my chest. I just hoped what Father suggested would work. But what if it didn't? What if... what if Bakura hates me? He said that he never wanted to see me again. But did he really mean it? He called me a liar but he never asked me. I said I lived on the east side of the Nile River, which I do he lied to me I searched for him for seven years I went up to random strangers asking them if they had seen him.

But of course no one had. Sometimes I believed that I had dreamt him up. That he was only in my mind. It didn't' make sense that no one had ever heard of him before. When I saw that bag of gold I knew they were stolen but when I saw Bakura I didn't care he was absolutely beautiful. His white hair was still cut off around his cheeks, his eyes were a beautiful light purple color, his voice was so deep had the hint of the sexiest accent. He was muscular and so well-built. I wish I was as beautiful as him.

After our race I began getting nervous around him. I wasn't sure what it was maybe it was the fact that I was far ahead of him and then in a blink of an eye he touched the other side of the bank. The way that he looked at me I didn't know what to do with myself. I knew he had been growing impatient because I would out right tell him what was on my mind. I knew that I couldn't explain how I felt I wanted to kiss him. But I was scared that he would reject me.

His rambling about me not telling him things and me acting strange to him caused me to push my fear out of the way; he had every right to know how I felt about him. When he wasn't kissing back at first I thought he was going to push me away for sure. But he didn't. He kissed me. I wanted him and I needed him so much. Bakura made me feel like no one else had ever made me feel. The feeling of him was and still is too hard to ignore.

I could still taste his soft lips and the feeling of his muscular arms around me. When I reached down to touch him I was terrified, not only because I feared that he would get mad but because I was afraid of how I would react. But I did what felt right. He was so beautiful that day. His hair was messy and appeared to be un-kept. I didn't care though. I wanted to run my fingers in that fluffy white hair and to smell his intoxicating scent to feel his skin, which was surprisingly soft. To trace every scar and to be underneath him.

The way he touched me and kissed every inch of my body was like nothing else in the world. I no longer felt shy to tell him how I felt; I got over my fear of asking him what I needed from him. The pain was unreal but I didn't care I wanted him and from the way he was acting he wanted me.

Or maybe he just wanted my body. Maybe his hormones were just acting up. Maybe he had lied about not being with anyone from the way he was acting he sure seemed to know what he was doing. But why would he tell me he loved me? Did he really love me? Or was it all just a lie for him to have sex with me? I often heard people saying people will say and do anything for sex but Bakura didn't seem to be that kind of person. I thought he was just focused on me. But I guess I was wrong. Tears fell from my eyes once more. I was wrong about him, wrong about everything. I should have never went and searched for him. No, I shook my head. I should have. I was glad I did. I would have never known my true feelings for Bakura.

A week passed and I still was lying in my bed. I hardly ate, I hardly slept. I just kept sobbing uncontrollably in my pillow. Throwing things against the wall and yelling at nothing. I knew Father, Mahad and Mana were concern. Perhaps Seto was as well. But he had his own things to attend to not that anyone else didn't but I knew that Seto had fallen in love with Kisara. Kisara was a beautiful girl. But she was nothing compared to Bakura.

At least… that's what I believed. I never thought of myself as being homosexual. I wasn't attracted to anyone but Bakura. If Bakura had been a female I would still be in love. The thought of Bakura being with anyone else boiled my blood and caused my soul to freeze him only belonged with me. But I wasn't about to force him to be with me I wasn't about to force Bakura to love me.

I guess I had just gotten lucky when he made love to me last week. The night was so beautiful it was perfect because it was with Bakura, my one and only love.

I got up from my bed and sat on my knees, bowing my head, folding my hands and began to pray to the Goddess of Love:

_Goddess Hathor, please help me. I have fallen in love with a beautiful man but he wants nothing else to do with me. I don't know what I did to him. I am so afraid I'll never see him again. I don't know if I can go on like this. I can't eat, I can't sleep all I think about is Bakura and how much I love and miss him. Please Goddess of Love, please guide me in the right direction, and please bring Bakura back into my arms. _

I got up and slowly opened the door. Walking outside of the room for the first time in weeks, Mahad saw me first.

"Oh Prince" Mahad said coming up to me. "You look terrible, please come here in the dining hall and sit down"

I nodded hungry beyond belief. Mahad took me to the dining hall I sat at the table and Mahad brought me some food. I ate it silently not talking to Mahad. Mahad sat down next to me.

"Prince, May I ask you what is the matter?" he asked. "Is this still about that boy in the Nile?"

"Ba-Bakura" I choked trying to hold back my tears but I failed and they came crashing down.

"What did I do wrong?" I shouted forgetting about my food. I wasn't even sure why I had come out in the first place I guess I thought I would somehow get Bakura off my mind at least for a little while but coming out here only made things worse, it made me want to go out and seek out Bakura.

"Prince, please eat your food" Mahad said bowing to me. "Your father is worried sick about you and Mana keeps begging us to bust down your door and force you out of your room"

"Are you?" I asked looking up.

"What?" Mahad asked.

"Are you worried about me Mahad?" I asked again.

"Of course Prince"

"You don't have to bow to me you know that I see us as equals" I said. Mahad stood up and sat back down in the chair.

"Prince listens…"

"Mahad we've been friends for a long time" I said interrupting him.

"Yes, yes we have" He said smiling.

"Please just call me Atem I call you Mahad…"

"I'm sorry it's just that you are the Prince and I thought that you should be respected." Mahad said softly looking away.

"We are friends you don't have to give me respect all the time." I told him. "Mahad…I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" Mahad asked taking a piece of fruit and chewing it slowly I did the same.

"It's about Bakura" I began. "I think…I think I may be in love with him"

Mahad gasped. "Prince"

"Atem" I corrected him.

"Atem" he corrected himself. "But how do you know"

I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what it is. But I can't stop thinking about him. From the moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was something special of course when I first met him I was only five years old but he was so fun to talk to, he was my first true friend I used to have so much fun with him. But when he disappeared from me I searched day and night for him. I didn't know what happened to him. I was so scared something had happened to him. Before we were separated all those years ago I found him in the Nile" My voice broke, tears trailed down my face.

"Atem are you okay?" Mahad asked wrapping his arm around me.

"I found him in the Nile Mahad" I sobbed borrowing my head in his robe. "I thought he was dead! I tried to wake him up but Goddess Hathor must have heard my pleas, I had prayed to her and she brought him back. I was so happy I didn't know why at the time but now I do"

"Because you love him" Mahad said.

I nodded. "I do with all of my heart and soul"

"What exactly happened?" Mahad asked.

"Well I saw Bakura leaning against the rock near the Nile, he appeared to be sleeping I woke him up, we talked and raced like we had when we were kids I usually beat him but this time he did. Then I got terrified around him the feelings I had never felt before were rushing through my mind and then we kissed and made love and it was amazing." I said through tears.

"But then… then you and Mana came and he became angry, I wasn't sure why he was so angry but he was."

"I noticed that he was glaring at me" Mahad said. "Do you think he thought I was going to take you away from him?"

I looked up at Mahad for a moment. "I-I'm not sure." I admitted. "He appeared more so looking at your Ring than anything"

"Yes, but why would he be glaring at my Millennium Ring" Mahad pondered. "Atem, there's something that I need to check on, can you promise to eat and then tell everyone that you're okay?"

"Yes" I said. We let go of each other and then Mahad left.

I sat at the table eating and crying.


	19. Chapter 19:Tears

You will NOT believe how annoying this chapter was I had posted this chapter up last night but then I read it and I was like no that doesn't make any sense so I think we can deal with this I like how it turned out so here it is along with the disclaimer of course READ :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH if I did then you would know it because the ending would be different then end now go read chapter 19 peeps

Chapter Nineteen: Tears

I'm not sure how much time passed and at this point I really didn't care. I learned a lot of things since the time I had been away from Zorc. For one I learned that I could fish and hunt every easily. At first I didn't like the idea of killing, cooking and then eating an innocent animal but what choice did I have? Zorc told me to leave and I had to obey his orders. People often saw me in the Nile but they just assumed that I was fishing or bathing. And of course I wasn't about to tell them the real reason for being here.

The Nile was my escape it kept me sane all these years. But I was slowly becoming tolerant of it. I had a lot of time to think on things of course I thought of two main things: My seventh birthday and the night with Atem. Two nights that would never leave my mind. Two nights of the complete opposite; tears threatened my eyes but I angrily wiped them away. Zorc told me that crying was for the weak and he was right.

I had kept up with my training still. No matter what I was determined to defeat the Pharaoh and take all seven items free my people and setting Zorc free. I hoped Zorc wasn't as mean as he was in the rock once he was set free. But who could really blame him? If my family and friends were killed, I wondered the desert for years all along, was trying to get some food, got turned into a monster and then got trapped in a stone then yes; I would be highly pissed and would probably take it out on everyone.

But still sometimes he did go overboard with it. I shrugged the thought away. I sat on the rock near the waterfall. The waterfall allowed me to clear my thoughts and calm me. I was actually surprised that I had not gone back. Honestly I did miss talking to someone even if it was Zorc Necrophades. I jumped in the water and sighed. Floating on top of the water watching the clouds go by. Ra was high in the sky causing the Nile to sparkle.

"Bakura?" a voice called. I turned my body so that I was all the way in the water I looked over to the other side of the shore and there stood Atem.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped yelling across the Nile.

Atem ignored my statement, stripping and diving into the water swimming toward me.

"Did you not hear me?" I asked again turning away from him and crossing my arms.

Atem touched my shoulder turning me around. He looked sad but I knew how he was, just like his father always manipulating people to get what they want. He would become Pharaoh after Aknamkanon died passing the throne to Atem and then Atem would rule with the Millennium items…. Unless of course I got to those items before any of that happened and killed Atem's father.

"Bakura" Atem said looking into my eyes. I jerked away and snarled.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Look I'm sorry okay I didn't know that you would get this upset" Atem said. I wanted to swim away but something kept me there. So I stayed, back turned, arms crossed.

"I don't know what's going on with you" He said softly "I am truly sorry for whatever I did to you what I did Bakura? You were okay at first but then when Mahad and Mana came you changed. You kept glaring at Mahad and you called me a liar-"

"YOU ARE A LIAR!" I spat turning around to glare at him.

Atem shook his head. "You never asked where I lived I told you I lived on the east side of the Nile which I do, if anyone lied it's YOU!" Atem yelled.

"Oh really" I yelled back. "You know nothing about me!"

"I know that's why I want to know!" Atem shouted. "I love you Bakura!"

"If you love me that why are you with those people!" I asked.

"I've lived with them all of my life. I can't help that your jealous_" Atem said.  
>"Jealous?" I snarled. "Oh yes I'm jealous alright"<p>

"What is your problem?" Atem snapped. "I'm sick of this I haven't eaten since that day I haven't been myself all I can't think about is you! For seven years I've searched and searched for you asking everyone around if they've seen you and you know what? No one had even _heard_ of you! I thought that maybe I dreamt you up I thought we were inseparable. I thought you loved me. I guess you were acting just to get to my body right?"

"As if" I spat. "I'm not like that"

"Well prove me wrong!" Atem shouted. "Tell me what's wrong! I want to help you Bakura but I can't when keep getting mad at me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you exactly where I lived but why should that matter? I learned not to be ashamed that I am the prince of Egypt I am very proud. One day I will rule over this country and make it a better place and I want you to be there to help me Bakura but I can't do it unless you're there with me!"

"Give me those items" I said flatly.

"But why" Atem asked.

"BECAUSE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS ARE IN THEM!" I screamed causing Atem to jump back several feet falling into the water. He came up spluttering out water and coughing madly.

"_WHAT_?" Atem cried.

"My people" I spoke again looking up. "They're inside those items; they're powering them up so that your father can rule the world"

"What are you talking about?" Atem asked.

"My family and friends were slaughtered on the night of seventh birthday" I said.

"Oh Ra no" Atem said.

"I was the only survivor. The blood of my people, the souls of my friends and family made those items that your father and his people wear." I told Atem.

"Are you-"Atem began?

I nodded. "Yes, I'm the only survivor and I watched the whole thing"

"You've been alone all these years?" Atem choked. I looked at him. Why was he crying? Surely the son of the evil wouldn't cry over something so pitiful. But there he was tears flowing down his beautiful cheeks.

Atem grabbed me and threw his arms around me, sobbing into my chest. "I am so sorry Bakura I had no idea no wonder you were so upset. But I can assure you that Father did not order that attack."

"But his men were there!" I shouted. But Atem didn't move. I hugged him, feeling my own tears roll. I wiped them away angrily.

Atem looked up "Bakura are you crying?"

"No" I lied turning my face the other way but Atem turned it to him leaned up and kissed me gently.

"Bakura, please come with me" Atem pleaded.

I bit my lip and looked away. How could I come with Atem? I would be in the palace with the man responsible for the attack on my village. But how could I not go? I didn't want to be here alone and maybe Atem was right maybe his father didn't order the attack.

"Please Bakura, I think you should be the one to tell my father I'm sure he will punish whoever did this to you" Atem said softly stroking my cheek with a feather-like touch.

I sighed. "Okay"

We swam to the other side of the shore and got dressed. I started walking off but then Atem stopped me.

"I thought we were going to the palace?" I said confused.

"We are" Atem smiled.

"But_"

Suddenly, Atem whistled causing me to jump slightly it was a loud and powerful whistle I was shock because he had such a lean body. While he was whistling I heard powerful footsteps approaching. My eyes widened when a large white horse appeared. I jumped back a foot staring at the horse.

Atem jumped on the horse.

"We are riding _that_" I asked.

"Of course I'm tired and I'm sure you are the palace takes a while to get to and I figured we could ride Hathor"

"Hathor?" I asked. "Isn't that the Egyptian Goddess of Love?"

"Yes that's why I named her that" Atem said now hop on behind me Kura"

I stared at Atem and Hathor for a moment then I climbed behind Atem I yelped and tighten my grip on my lover when Atem order Hathor to move.

"Calm down Bakura, you're not going to fall" Atem yelled over the galloping of Hathor's hooves.

"Okay" I said borrowing my face into his back.

About an hour later we reached the palace gates.

"Take Hathor to her stall make sure she has plenty of food and water please" Atem told one of the guards.

"Right away sir" one of the guards said bowing.

We walked up to the palace gates.

Everyone bowed when they saw Atem.

"Whoa you are not allowed to enter into the palace unless the Pharaoh has given you permission a guard said blocking my way in.

"He's with me" Atem said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door.

The guard moved aside and I fell on top of Atem. We both blushed madly.

"Come on!" Atem said as I got up he grabbed my hand and ran into the throne room. I awed in amazement at the palace full of gold and decorated so lovely.

"FATHER!" Atem cried as we entered the throne room. Pharaoh Aknamkanon was sitting in his throne, the royal court surrounded the floor around him, there were guards everywhere lined up and bowing to the Pharaoh.

Everyone but the guards looked up.

"Atem?" Aknamkanon asked. "What's the matter son?"

"Bakura-Bakura has something he needs to tell you" Atem stuttered looking at me. I looked back at him fidgeting.

"We are in the middle of something" Seto said. "It can wait"

"No it cannot!" Atem cried. "It is extremely important!"

"It can wait!" Akaden cried. "We are in the mist of something Prince!"

"SILENCE!" Aknamkanon roared. Everyone went silent. He rose from his throne. The royal court fidgeted and ran up to him trying to stop the Pharaoh but he just pushed them aside. Everyone stood and watched as Pharaoh Aknamkanon came closer to us.

"So you are Bakura" He said looking at me.

"Yes" I nodded.

"My son has told me a great deal about you" he said. "You are good looking" He chuckled.

I blushed. "Thank you"

"Now why don't we go somewhere private some that we may talk?" he asked.

"Okay" I said.

"Pharaoh we are in the middle of something!" Akaden cried.

"Seto can handle it" Aknamkanon said. "Now Bakura, Atem come with me" He walked back toward the throne and into another room. Everyone started talking at once.

"Well?" I said.

"I guess we should follow Father" Atem said he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the room his father had gone to.

"Now Bakura" Aknamkanon said sitting on top of his bed. "Have a seat"

I hesitated. This was the Pharaoh's room and he was asking me to sit on the bed? Atem had already climbed on the bed and was sitting next to his father.

"Come on Kura" Atem said patting the bed. "You can sit right here"

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Yes silly now come on"

I hesitantly got on the bed.

"Now Bakura, tell me what's so important" Aknamkanon said looking at me.

"The Millennium items" I replied. "I know how they were created"

"So do me" Aknamkanon said shaking his head. "Mahad told me"

"He knew?" I cried jumping up.

Atem grabbed my wrist but I pulled back.

Aknamkanon shook his head. "He told me he researched the spell to create the Millennium items and he reported his findings to me"

"What exactly did he find?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"That ninety-nine human souls had to be sacrificed" Aknamkanon told me. "Was that what you were going to tell me?"

"Not quite Father" Atem spoke up.

"Then what?" Atem's father asked looking at me. "Please tell me Bakura"

I looked down.

"His family…" Atem choked. "They…they were killed he is from Kul Elna"

Tears blurred my vision. My fist clenched and I looked away angrily and ashamed.

"Bakura" Aknamkanon said "Come here"

I shook my head.

"Kura please" Atem asked wiping his tears away. "We want to help you"

"Well what good is that now?" I yelled. I no longer cared if they saw my tears or not. "You have the Puzzle" I yelled pointing at the Millennium Puzzle around Aknanknon's neck. "Seto has the Millennium Rod, Isis has the Millennium Necklace, Akaden has the Millennium Eye, Kerim has the Millennium Scales, Shadah has the Millennium Key, and Mahad has the Millennium Ring all of my people are trapped in them powering you up to rule the world! I need those items to come with me"

"Bakura I can't do that" Aknamkanon said calmly.

"I _knew _it" I cried. "Zorc was right! All you care about is yourself!" I turned toward Atem. "You said that he would listen to me!"

"He is listening Bakura!" Atem cried.

"No he's NOT!" I shouted.

"Bakura please calm down" Aknamkanon said reaching out for me but I pulled away.

"You're using my family's souls to rule the world! But if you want give me those items then I'll have to take them from you someday!" I shouted running through the door and into the palace. Everyone stopped what they were doing watching me as I ran through the palace and outside. I didn't care what they said about me.

"BAKURA!" Atem cried running into the throne room and trying to chase after me. But Aknamkanon stopped him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE COME BACK I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Atem sobbed falling to his knees.

My heart jolted and the tears fell because I knew things between us would never be the same.


	20. Chapter 20:Confessions

Chapter Twenty: Confessions

[Atem's POV]:

The whole palace was in an up roar. I knew Father was stressed.

"SILENCE" he demanded. Everyone looked up and over at Father who was sitting in his chair. "Now I want to know _exactly_ what happened and who is responsible"

Everyone started talking at once again.

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO TALKS OUT OF TURN WILL BE SERVERLY PUNISHED NOW ONE AT A TIME!"

Everyone grew silent and looked at each other.

"Well?" Seto pressed. "Get on with it!"

"We're… umm…we're not sure what happened sir" a guard said still bowing.

Father's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well sir I don't remember anything" the guard said. "All I remember is that Akaden took us…"

"Oh don't even" Akaden blurted out. But Father put his hand up to silence him.

"Do go on" he said to the guard. The guard nodded.

"Akaden took myself and some others to his sanctuary and told us that we would be a part of a ritual he said something about Millennium Items and that his voice is the only voice of reason"

"And so Akaden brainwashed you and made you forget?" I asked.

"Yes prince" the guard said. "I did not know that I had done this I am truly sorry"

"Yes" the rest of them said. "We are truly sorry"

"I believe that you are lying" Seto said.

The guards looked up shaking their heads. "No Priest Seto, I promise we are not"

"Really now" Seto asked. "It's one thing to just kill those people quickly but all of you slaughtered a whole entire village throwing babies into fire. How _heartless_ can you get?"

"We didn't mean-"a guard spoke up.

"SILENCE!" Akaden cried. "I've heard enough of this trickery!"

"Well someone is responsible for my boyfriend's village's death and I want to know who it is and I want to know NOW!" I yelled.

"You seriously have a boyfriend?" Akaden spat. "Disgusting"

"No one asked you!" I yelled back.

"Respect your elders you little brat" Akaden hissed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Father roared causing several people to jump. "Atem go to your room and Akaden I would like to talk to you in _private_. Everyone else is dismissed I will get to the bottom of this and whoever did this will be punished."

"Yes your majesty" everyone said bowing.

"But Father!" I cried.

"Now Atem" Father said leaving the Throne Room.

"Yes sir" I mumbled.

"I'll be in there shortly" he told me.

I went to my room and lay on my bed and sighed heavily. I kept thinking about Bakura and how he reacted. He believed that Father was responsible for the death of his people and who could blame him? Guards usually didn't act without official order either from the Pharaoh or the Royal Court and even then the Royal Court had to go through the Pharaoh for absolute permission. So the guards acted without my father's consent.

My blood boiled. How could those guards do that and then_ lie_ about it? Everyone knows they did it why were they making up something about being brainwashed? Unless they were really brainwashed I gasped as I thought back to a particular day.

_"Pharaoh the Northerners are moving in" Akneden said bowing to Father. _

_"How soon will they arrive in the Kingdom?" Father asked. _

_"If are defenses hold up about a week" Akaden replied. "But we need to build an army of our own; they're after the Millennium Spell Book" _

_Father gasped. "They must not succeed it is said that whoever decodes that book will know powers that only the Egyptian Gods themselves know" _

_"That's why we need to protect our land" Akaden exclaimed. _

_"Akaden I will not have violence as our only option" Father said. _

_"But sir I moved our soldiers into position for attack" Akaden said. _

_"That's enough you're over stepping your boundaries Akaden" Father said. _

_"But we've reached a breakthrough" Akaden exclaimed. _

_"What?" Father exclaimed. _

_"The spell book…." Akaden began. _

_"You mean you decoded the book?" Father exclaimed in shock. _

_Akaden shook his head. "Not quite, but we did manage to decode one spell it's a ritual of sorts" _

_"And how long will it take to complete?" Father asked. _

_"The spell says it will take seven days" Akaden responded. _

_"Oh" Father said. _

_"But I've already started the spell" Akaden said. _

_"Very well if it will bring peace" _

'_Peace_' I thought. It brought everything_ but _peace. I hit my mattress in frustration.

"Whoever hurt Bakura _will _pay!" I shouted. Suddenly the door opened it was my father. I threw my face in my pillow angrily.

"Son I realize that your angry but please don't disrespect your uncle like that again" Father said closing the door behind him and walking toward me.

"It's his fault anyways" I murmured against the pillow.

"What did you say?" Father asked.

I turned to face him. He sat in one of the chairs in my room.

"I said that it's Uncle Akaden's fault" I repeated.

"And how do you know this?" Father asked.

"I just know, I feel it he's hiding something Father" I exclaimed sitting up.

Father shook his head. "Son you can't just assume"

"But I know it" I exclaimed.

Father got up; "I want you and Mana to go play okay?"

"Yes sir" I said.

Several months passed by and I didn't hear from Bakura. My birthday was coming up soon. I would be thirteen in a week. I wanted Bakura to celebrate with me. But I had no idea where he was or if he was even still alive. I heard a knock at the door that interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in" I yelled. Mahad opened the door.

"Mahad" I said he bowed and quickly stood up after I gave him a slight glare.

"Your father wishes to speak to you he would like you to come to his room" Mahad said.

"Very well" I said getting up and walking with Mahad to Father's room. Mahad gave a knock, Father answered and then I entered the room. Mahad closed the door quietly behind me.

"Sit son" Father motioned me to sit in the chair beside his bed. I complied.

"Father you look sick are you alright?" I asked.

"Son, we have something very important to do" he said sitting up.

"Father it can wait!" I cried pushing him back down.

"No it cannot Atem I must confess my sins to the Egyptian Gods" Father said pushing me aside and sitting up. He groaned in pain but got up anyways my father was a strong man and a very noble leader. Why Bakura believed he was responsible for the death of his family was beyond me.

Father and I walked to the sanctuary of Pharaohs. Father said it was guarded by the Egyptian Gods themselves. I slipped and almost fell off the walkway but Father told me to pull myself up. We finally reached the end where Father bowed as I stood behind him.

"Egyptian Gods and Goddesses please hear me. I have committed an evil act by bringing the Millennium items into this world the lives of thousands have died and my son's lover is suffering I take full responsibility for these actions but please don't punish my son. He did no wrong"

Tears fell down my father's face. I wanted to reach out to him. But he wouldn't allow me to.

On my twelfth birthday Father passed away. He had grown extremely ill Mahad and I looked after him while Seto took care of Egypt.

"You will be taking the throne tomorrow Atem" Mahad said.

"But I don't even know how to rule!" I cried. "Why can't Seto or you or Akaden do it?"

"We can't do it because we are not the next in line you are and you will do great" Mahad assured me.

"I'm scared Mahad" I said as we walked through the throne room. We reached the chair that my father once sat in ruling Egypt as one of the greatest Pharaohs in all of Egyptian history. I stared at the chair for what seemed like hours.

"You can do it" Mahad assured me. I gulped and nodded. Slowly I turned around and sat in the chair. It felt strange. The chair was solid gold and so big. I felt tiny compared to the massive chair.

"This feels strange" I laughed awkwardly adjusting to the chair.

Mahad laughed. "You'll be fine"

"I'm going to have to be if I'm to be Pharaoh starting tomorrow"

Mahad nodded.

We got up and went outside.

"Hello Prince" Mana exclaimed jumping up and down as we exited the palace.

"Atem" I corrected her. "And hello to you to Mana"

"What would you like to do?" Mana asked.

'Make love to Bakura' I thought. "Umm…" I said biting my lip. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me"

It had begun to get dark when Mana and I were finally done playing. Mahad had to literally force us to stop and come back inside. We had been playing chase and burying each other in sand. It was so fun. Mana and I always played games with each other. We went back inside Mana bowed and said her good-nights and left.

"Atem tomorrow you won't be able to do that" Mahad said.

"Yes I know" I said. "Good night Mahad"

"Good-night Pharaoh"

I sighed walking to my room. Tomorrow I really would be Pharaoh. 'Father I hope I can make you proud'


	21. Chapter 21:The Rage of BakuraPart 1

Okay I want to clear somethings before we begin this chapter okay Atem is thirteen and Bakura is fourteen because it is March and his birthday isn't until September. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing I tried to make it how I think the battle went in the palace in the actual past not during the memory world it is silimar but different because that would be way too boring and plus this is a casteshipping story I would have posted this earlier today but I was busy and so I posted it up in the early morning hours because I am such a night owl enjoy buddies :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Chapter Twenty-One: The Rage of Bakura (Part 1):

_You finally decided to show up after all this time_? Zorc laughed.

"Whatever when can I go get those items" I asked setting my bag down.

_Well I think first you should know something interesting news _

"And what is that?" I spat I was getting really sick of Zorc's mind games he never got to the point.

_Pharaoh Aknamkanon died last night. _

"_WHAT?_" I screamed. "Are you KIDDING me?"

Zorc roared with laughter as I got up and punched the wall furious beyond belief. I was the one that was _supposed _to kill _him_ what caused him to die? Did he kill himself? Did someone else? What happened? How was I supposed get the items now and avenge my family's suffering?

"How am I supposed to get the items now?" I asked sliding down against the wall.

_I think you know Touzoku_ Zorc laughed. This was _so NOT _funny! I watched as he came out of the Millennium Stone in his shadow-form of course.

"If I knew then why the hell would I am asking you?" I growled.

_If the Pharaoh died who is next in line?_

My eyes widened.

"NO!" I shouted jumping to my feet. "I _refuse_ to hurt him he did NOTHING wrong!"

By this point Zorc appeared to have tears flowing down his cheeks from laughter his laugh was that of darkness the chamber shook violently.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" I hissed.

_That you care more about that fool than you do your own family_

"I love them all" I whispered clenching my fist. "I can't hurt him"

_Oh well I guess your people will be stuck in those items Touzoku I'm sure you can find a nice young girl…._

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" I yelled for some reason this caused Zorc to stop. "I am gay I don't give a flying fuck if you like me or hate me or love me for it I don't like women and I don't want anyone else but Atem"

_So you are going to turn your back on your whole entire village for ONE BOY!_

I shook my head. "I'm not choosing one over the other I'm sick of this"

_TOO BAD_ Zorc hissed violently. _You will get those items Atem becomes the new Pharaoh tonight and you will go to the palace and steal those items or you will have hell to pay. _

"I never said I wasn't going to go get the items" I said calmly "Atem already knows about…"

_Well of course he does he helped plan it!_

"WHAT!" I shouted.

_I said that he helped plan it. _

"How did a five year old help plan the death of ninety-nine people?"

_Five year olds know when something is wrong and he didn't try to stop anyone. _

"Oh yes because I'm sure he could Zorc" I laughed heartlessly.

_You forget I know everything brat_

"If you know everything that you knew Pharaoh Aknamkanon would die and you knew Atem was next for the throne didn't you?" I shouted. "Didn't you?"

Zorc just roared with laughter as I got angrier I felt the power within me grow. The Millennium Stone flashed a deep purple.

_Summon that Ka of yours! _ Zorc laughed. _Show me the power of Bakura Touzoku and his loyal servant Snake-Bitch!_

"MY KA'S NAME IS DIABOUND AND SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE" I yelled. "How dare you make me hurt _him?_"

_Oh shut-up it was bound to happen anyways Atem takes the throne tonight and what a perfect time for you to get those items for me. _

"Whatever"

_Now summon your KA!_ Zorc demanded. _Make her attack you. _

"Diabound come forth" I demand my Ka suddenly my body started to glow and Diabound appeared.

_Helical Shock Wave_ Zorc demanded. Diabound glared at Zorc and hit him with Helical Shock Wave.

_OUCH_ _you asshole _Zorc spat

I could have sworn I heard Diabound laughing at Zorc but I wasn't sure.

_Touzoku train your creature right_ Zorc bellowed.

"She's not a creature" I told me.

_Whatever just get on with it it's already one o' clock in the afternoon and you need to get stronger_ Zorc said.

"Okay fine Diabound stop attacking Zorc and focus on me" I told her.

Diabound hesitantly turned around and faced me.

_Show him your mighty power_

Diabound growled and then she hit me with Helical Shock Wave I hit the wall hard the pain was unreal. She had gotten so strong it was unbelievable. I slowly got up she looked concerned but I had to do this. Who knew what kind of monsters the royal court would use and Atem's Ka…I had no idea who Atem's Ka was.

We trained for hours each attack stronger than the rest. But Diabound protected me. I knew she would she saved my life when I was just seven years old taking the hit instead of me. I owed her my life.

_It is time. _ Zorc said.

I nodded.

"Diabound return to me" I commanded and with that she went inside of me. I could feel the power within me grow stronger.

"Well this is it" I said to myself once I exited the chamber.

I walked to the palace before I got there I stole a horse. I hadn't realized it but men in black robes had been following me. I didn't mind it too much however because they made sure that I made it to the palace. I entered the palace everyone looked up at me.

"It appears someone left me off the guest list" I said.

"BAKURA" Atem cried trying to run up to me but Shimon held him back.

"No Pharaoh you must act orderly" He said.

"I don't care about acting orderly right now I want to be near him!" Atem yelled.

"Bakura" Atem cried. "I never left you off the guest list! I have no idea where you live"

"Give me the items" I demanded.

"_What_?" Shadah exclaimed.

"They rightfully belong to me" I replied. I "looked over at Atem the Millennium Puzzle was hanging around his neck.

"YOU" I snarled. "How dare you!"

"What?" Atem asked.

"You're wearing _them_" I cried. "Why?"

"Every Pharaoh wears the Millennium Puzzle it's the tradition" Akaden said rolling his eyes.

"My family is NOT something to be _worn_" I snapped. I was so angry how could Atem out of all people just wear the Millennium Puzzle knowing that my village was trapped in them?

"Bakura I am aware…"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "I'm so sick of your lies if you truly love me then why can't you hand over the items?"

Atem shook his head. "They belong with us to keep the peace"

"You mean to rule the world!" I yelled.

"No Bakura we are not planning on ruling the world" Atem said.

"If you won't give them then I'll have to take them" I yelled.

"I will not fight you Bakura" Atem said sitting up in his chair. "I'm in love with you I do not want to hurt you"

"You won't have to all you have to do is give me those items" I said. "Do that and you won't have to fight me?"

"Bakura I can't give you these items" Atem said. "They can't leave the Pharaoh or the royal court it says it in the ritual"

"Ritual yes the ritual that your father ordered for his guards to attack with" I growled.

"I already told you Bakura that my father had nothing to do with it!" Atem yelled.

"Then prove it!" I threw back. "Prove to me that you're different!"

"Pharaoh please there must be another solution to this perhaps we should just…" Isis said softly.

"No Isis" Atem said shaking his head. "I have a responsibility to protect this land at all cost" He turned to look at me. "Even from the man I love"

I rolled my eyes. "I won't hurt anyone" I said. "I rather not hurt anyone but when it comes to my family I'll do anything for them"

"Bakura" Atem said.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "It's time to get this show on the road.

"It is time for the Millennium Trial" Shimon yelled.

'This should be interesting' I thought to myself. How strong were these items? What did they do? Akaden appeared first he wore the Millennium Eye.

"I can see a dark presence within Bakura" He said. Next Shadah who held the Millennium Key walked in the middle of the palace floor where Akaden had just been.

"Millennium Key show me what lies in this man's heart" He said. The Millennium key glowed and Shadah fell backwards.

"Shadah are you alright?" Isis asked walking toward him.

"Yes" he replied. "But that monster inside Bakura…that sealing tablet is far too small"

"Silence I can handle this" Seto exclaimed.

"Try me Seto" I laughed. "I dare you"

"Your mockery is a disgrace" He said. "Millennium Rod activates seal his shadow creature in this tablet of stone cleansing his heart"

I watched as he took Diabound from my soul and put it in the tablet. I laughed when she broke free. She was highly pissed.

"Oh you just got her pissed" I said shaking my head. "Want to lock her in that stone tablet again?"

Atem's eyes widened. "Ba-Bakura that is your Ka"

"Yes" I smiled. "Isn't she amazing?"

"Oh stop gawking over some stupid Ka" Akaden yelled. "ATTACK!"

"I will handle this" Seto said. "Galestgoras" he cried using his Diadiankh to summon a red-orange dragon.

They fought.

"Your monster appears weak" Seto said.

"Really?" I asked. "Diabound show them what you're made of Helical Shock Wave!"

Diabound attacked, Galestgoras was destroyed. Seto flinched slightly.

"We must combine our powers" Akaden said.

"Battle Ox" Seto yells. Battle Ox appears snarling.

"Bastet" Kerim calls.

"Spira" Isis said.

"Zelua" Shadah cries.

"Gadius" Akaden shouts.

"Illusion Magician" Mahad exclaims.

I look straight at Atem. "Are you sure about this?"

"No I'm not sure" Atem admitted.

"Then why don't_"

"But you cannot have these items" Atem said.

"Then you give me no choice love" I look at everyone and their monsters.

"ATTACK!"

Atem watches from the sidelines as I wipe out their monsters.

"It's time to call on the powers of the Millennium Scales" Kerim said.

"Yes" Seto agreed. "I summon Mystic Horseman Kerim, take-over"

Kerim stood in the middle of the palace floor holding up the Millennium Scales. "With the vast power of the Millennium Scales I evoke the powers of Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman combined together to form Rabid Horseman"

"Battle Ax Swipe" Seto orders the new fusion monster but Diabound uses her tail to grab ahold of Rabid Horseman's arm stopping the attack.

"Mahad attack" Seto yells.

"Illusion Magician comes hither" Mahad said. Illusion Magician comes beside Mahad. "Activate your power of binding illusion" Illusion Magician points his wand at Diabound wrapping a ring around her upper body she groans and moves back causing her snake tail to let go of Rabid Horseman.

"Looks like your monster's in a bind now" Mahad said.

"Really?" I ask "Guess again! Diabound Helical Shock Wave"

Diabound burst out of the bind and everyone gasp.

"Atem" I shouted pointing to him.

"You do not address the Pharaoh by his name_" Akaden began.

"I've known him since we were children I'm closer to him than you will ever be to him" I told Akaden.

Isis gasped. "You didn't"

"What did they do?" Akaden cried.

"What I do is _my_ business" Atem snapped "Please stop talking about my personal life"

"Yes sir" Isis said. "Sorry"

"It's fine Isis" Atem said.

"Diabound Helical Shock Wave"

Mystic Horseman was destroyed.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Bakura stop this" Atem shouted.

"No all you have to do is hand me those items don't you realize who's in there?" I yelled everyone was passed out on the floor. Only Atem, Shimon and I were awake.

"Bakura it doesn't have to be this way" Atem said softly.

"How would you like it if you lost everything in one night" I exclaimed. "How would you feel if someone just rode into the night with thousands of men and attack your whole entire village? How would it make you feel watching your mother being thrown into a pit of flames listening to her cry and beg for mercy? I love my mother very much and the fact that you want to keep her lock away in those stupid items is appalling it's disrespectful to me and my whole family"

"Bakura I"

"No Atem I'm sick of this I do not want to hurt you but I will get those items one way or another and set my family free"

"Bakura no" Atem cried he stood up Shimon tried to stop him but to no avail. I watched as the King of Egypt fell to his knees sobbing.


	22. Chapter 22:The Rage of BakuraPart2

This chapter was extremely hard to write I wrote it about ten times but a friend of mine gave me this wonderful idea and I LOVED it she's reviewed every chapter of my story so of course she gets to give me ideas for this story anyways...soo...read...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH...

Chapter Twenty-two: The Rage of Bakura (Part 2): Priest Seto VS Bakura

"I can't do this" I said. "I can't hurt you" With that I left.

"Bakura please" Atem sobbed.

I walked out of the palace calling my horse and riding away from the palace. I had to collect my thoughts I went to the Nile to cool off. It was night, Khnosu was high and full in the sky just like that night…I sighed and went into the water to clear my mind. What was I supposed to do? I could possibly kill Atem but I couldn't just leave my family behind either they did so much for me always taking care of me and teaching me things. I owed it to them to set them free.

I got out of the water and sat at the water's edge watching the waves flow. I heard someone come up behind me and I jumped to my feet turning around I saw Priest Seto behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I knew you'd be here" Seto said crossing his arms.

"Okay and?" I asked getting impatient. "That doesn't explain why you're here"

"This does" he said pulling out the Millennium Rod. I glared at it.

"Why are you torturing me with that thing?" I asked.

"Why are you bothering the Pharaoh?" he questioned. "You know it's against the law to be with the Pharaoh especially if you're a male"

"Atem and I have been together before he became Pharaoh" I replied. "You can't tell me to leave him I love him"

"Well I'm sick of it all Atem talks about is you!" Seto yelled.

"Are you jealous or something?" I asked I stood up, "Give me that Rod"

"NO" Seto shouted. I grabbed the rod trying to get it from him. 'One item at a time' I thought to myself.

"These items do not belong to you" Seto yelled pushing me with the rod.

"They don't belong to you either" I snapped. "Your family and friends aren't in them; mine are so how can you stand there and say that they don't belong to me?"

"Look" Seto said. "I'm sorry about your family but you can't just demand something"

"Well asking sure as hell doesn't seem to get it with you people" I snapped. "I'm sick of this"

"Ditto" Seto said he drew back and unscathed the Millennium Rod revealing a sharp knife. "Atem deserves someone so much better than you he will not live forever and he needs a wife…"

I rolled my eyes. "Here we go again don't you think that Atem knows that?"

Seto didn't say anything he charged toward me with the Rod I tried to stop him but in the mist of all the action I felt a sharp scorching pain I backed away and touched the right side of my face I took my fingers away and stared at them blood was dripping down them.

"What did you just do?" I hissed clutching my face the pain was unreal.

"Well that's going to leave a mark" Seto said. "I guess that'll show you to leave the King of Egypt alone"

"And I believe this will show you no mercy come forth almighty Diabound." I shouted my Ka came forth she looked at me with concern then hissed when she saw that the Millennium Rod's blade was covered in my blood.

"Diabound show him no mercy"

"Duos" Seto calls and his Ka, Duos appears.

"Oh yes because _that_ will defeat Diabound"

"He's stronger" Seto said.

"Really?" I laughed. "Let's see, Diabound you know what to do"

"Duos Aura Sword" Seto shouted. Duos threw his sword into the air and hit Diabound she cried and then hit Duos with her Helical Shock Wave attack.

"Is that all your monster can do?" I laughed.

"Your monster appears to be injured" Seto said.

"Well your monster appears to be defeated" I said.

"What?" Seto shouted he looked over and saw that Diabound had wrapped her tail around Duos' body his sword was laying on the ground. Seto shook with rage.

"Duos get that filthy thing off of you" he demanded.

"My Ka is _not_ filthy!" I hissed Diabound hissed as well. I knew she was getting tired of being offended all of the time. I seriously didn't understand what was wrong with her. She is a very powerful monster and I'm glad she is my Ka. Maybe people are jealous of her. Diabound turned around to look at me but I wish she hadn't because in the next moment Duos was able to get free and pick up his sword.

"Let's try this again" Seto yelled putting the handle back on the Millennium Rod not even bothering to clean it off. "AURA SWORD"

Duos backed away, picked up his sword and threw it at Diabound's back. She hissed and roared in pain I clutched my stomach and doubled over in pain letting go of my face I felt the blood pour down my cheeks I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"That's definitely going to leave a mark." Seto said. "It looks like it's splitting more"

"What?" I reached up and traced my finger over the wound gently there was a large vertical gash running from underneath my right eye all the way down to my jawbone almost then I felt two horizontal slashes across the large vertical one.

"Was that necessary?" I hissed.

"Sure was" Seto snapped. "Let's get back to the fight shall we?"

"Of course _Priest_" I growled. "Diabound Helical Shock Wave"

Diabound turned around and blasted Duos sending him crashing into the water. Diabound flew high above the water waiting for Duos to return.

"Aura Sword" Seto commanded and Duos threw the sword as he came out of the water Diabound dodge it.

The battle went on for hours none of them would give up. The pain on my face was becoming numb the ground had bits of my blood on it and my chest was slightly covered as well.

"This is not over" Seto said. He leaned down gasping in pain as our monsters fought over and over again.

"It will be once you hand me that Rod" I told him spitting out blood.

"Never" He growled.

Seto looked over at our monsters Diabound started to glow a weird white color.

"What is going on with your monster?" Seto asked.

"I have no idea" I said just as confused as he was. Diabound opened the mouth on her snake tail and let out a white beam hitting Duos and knocking him down. Seto cried in pain and fell to the ground.

I looked over at Diabound who then fell into the water. I returned her to my soul and slowly crawled over to where Seto was he was lying unconscious his monster gone he Millennium Rod was lying beside of him. I grabbed it and slowly stood on my feet. I walked a few steps and stumbled but I kept getting back up. I was determined to reach the Millennium Stone at all cost.

It was the next day when I finally reached the chamber I crawled down the stairs and collapsed on the ground.

_Oh what in the hell_ Zorc growled. _Did the Pharaoh defeat you?_

"Not quite" I groaned pushing myself to sit up I leaned against the wall holding my face in my hand.

_What the hell happened to you_? Zorc asked.

"Well I went to get the items I couldn't hurt Atem so I went to the Nile to try a different approach Seto came to the Nile and we fought. At first we didn't use our monster that's where this came from" I replied pointing to my wound on my face.

_Millennium Rod _Zorc asked laughing.

"Yes" I growled. "And it hurt like a bitch"

_Oh grow up I've had much worse. _

"Yeah, yeah" I said waving him off. "You really shouldn't be so bitchy really"

_Why not you didn't do anything but get your pretty little face cut wide open and you know what you're going to have to do with that wound. _

"Yes, yes I know" I spat. "And for your information I did achieve something"

_What? _ Zorc hissed.

"This" I yelled picking up the Millennium Rod.

_Well, well I'm impressed Seto happens to be one of the most powerful priests in the Pharaoh's court_

I rolled my eyes. "He is strong, but not strong enough because I have the rod now"

_I can see that now place it in the slot. _

"Yes Master Zorc" I growled slowly I was on my feet and walked toward the Millennium Stone. I stumbled a few times vision blurry.

_Oh suck it up Touzoku. _

"Don't you think that's what I'm doing fool?" I shouted.

_Just place the damn rod in the slot and stop bitching. _

"Whatever" I said and I placed the Millennium Rod in its location in on the Millennium Stone. I backed away the stone started to glow slightly and the Millennium Rod flashed.

_Oh yes_ Zorc laughed. _We're getting closer and closer!_

"Why isn't anyone being released?" I asked.

_Well if you were paying attention I said that all the items had to set on the stone not just one. _ Zorc said.

"Well I assumed that maybe the people inside the Millennium Rod would be set free once I placed it on the Millennium Stone" I said.

_Well then you are an idiot_

"Likewise" I smiled.

_Now stitch that shit up_ Zorc demanded a roll of string, a needle and a bandaged appeared at my feet. I reached and grabbed the roll of thread and the needle. I eventually got the thread and needle together.

"How exactly am I supposed to do this I can't see my face"

_Like this_ Zorc said and a large piece of glass was at my feet.

"How are you…?" I trailed off. "Forget it I don't even want to know"

Zorc just laughed. I picked the piece of glass and stuck the needle in my wound. I bit my lip tears involuntarily fell from my face.

_You are such a wuss_ Zorc roared with laughter. _Just stick it in and thread it already we have more important matters than your stupid wound. _

I didn't say anything. I was too focused on getting through the pain finally after about an hour or so later my wound was closed up.

_Put that bandage on. _Zorc told me. _Wrap it around your head so it'll stay in place. _

I did as he said. The bandage was wrapped around me it covered my right eye and I felt stupid with it but at least Zorc made me stich myself up I was about to pass out from loss of blood.

_Now tell me everything that went on yesterday. _

"Okay I went to the palace and asked for the items everyone refused of course. They put the Millennium Trial on me and tried to lock Diabound in the tablet which was quite assuming and she burst out of the tablet having a fit. Seto summoned Galestgoras and him and Diabound raged war. Diabound defeat him pretty easily and then they all summoned monsters but Atem who looked on as I defeated his royal court's monsters one by one then I left"

_You left?_ Zorc roared.

"Yes to clear my thoughts I can't hurt him, I love him…"

_ Oh shut up he doesn't love you Touzoku so why are you hurting yourself over nothing?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Zorc let out a heavy sigh. _What I mean is that Atem doesn't love you he never has and he never will he's just using you I don't understand why you can't see that. _

"Maybe because I don't care" I said.

_Well, all you're doing is hurting yourself you could make this easier on yourself and kill him and take the items. _ Zorc said simply.

"I'm not going to kill him" I shouted.

_There you go again. When will you learn? _

"When will you shut-up?" I growled.

_ Whenever you get me those items_ _now, I think you should listen to what I have to say. _

"Just get on with it already I'm tired and I want to go to bed"

_The Pharaoh sent Priest Seto out to find you today. He knows that you're a threat to his kingdom and he knows that Seto is one of his strongest subjects. _

"Your point is?" I asked.

_My point is that your precious little boyfriend is the reason why you have that wound. _

I gasped. "No it's not; Atem would never do something like that"

_Yeah well you think he's some sort of little angel but you forget who his father is. _

"I'm aware of who his father is Zorc" I snapped. "Besides, just because his father did something doesn't mean he wills he's a good person I know he is"

_You are so blind Touzoku stop living in a lovey –dovey happy world and get with the program already!_ Zorc yelled. _The fact remains that Atem is the son of Aknamkanon which means that he has the same blood inside of him, you and I both know that Aknamkanon killed our families and destroyed our homes so why do you think that Atem won't do the same thing? Oh because he said that he wouldn't right? Well I'm pretty sure that Aknamkanon didn't say: "Let's go destroy everything everyone" No, he didn't he planned and executed his plan to rule the world. You forget Touzoku I know everything. I can hear the evil ones. You may think your lover isn't evil but he is. When you asked for the items did he give them to you?_

"No" I replied.

_Okay I rest my case if he truly loved you then he would have given them to you. _Zorc said. _But you're too stupid to realize it. You can't let a little thing like being in 'love' stop you. Don't you think that you owe it to your family and friends to set them free? What you're going to let them suffer in those items because you can't stop thinking about one boy? Is this how you're always going to be when you kiss someone? When you touch someone? You're going to go into frenzy and not be able to decide if sex or your family is more important? _

"It's not just the sex" I snapped. "I love him"

_Well he doesn't love you so get over it!_

"You don't know anything about him so why are you even talking about him acting like you're so damn important. You act like you know everything but you really don't. Atem loves me I know he does and I love him" I said.

_You keep believing that lie and when he gains more power and he starts killing off villages to power himself up further and then when you came running back to him and he throws you away like a piece of trash what are you going to do then? Huh Touzoku? You think that he loves you but all you're doing is living in a fantasy world. If your situations were reversed and Atem came walking into the palace asking for the Millennium items would you hand them over? _

I stared at the Millennium Stone looking at the Millennium Rod.

'That's a very good question' I thought to myself.


	23. Chapter 23:The Talk with Isis

Okay so this chapter is short, but not all chapters can be long and this is more of a filler chapter than anything. The song that is in this chapter belongs to me so, no stealing allowed honestly, this chapter isn't one of my favorites but...i had to put it in here I will not write this story exactly how the memory arc was I think adding twist and such to this story it just makes it more interesting to me personally Bakura recieving each and every item one at a time. Anyways please enjoy you know review all that happy shit...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH period end of story...

Chapter Twenty-three: The Talk with Isis

"Seto" Isis cried running up to Seto who has walked into the palace gates holding his injuries and collapsed. Isis kneeled down and placed Seto's head on her lap; his eyes were closed and blood dripped slightly from his mouth.

"Oh Gods" she gasped. "Mahad" she cried. Mahad quickly entered the room.

"Yes Isis?" he asked. "Oh Gods what happened?" he asked looking down at Seto.

"He just arrived like this" Isis replied. "Take him to the medical wing get Kerim to help you, you know you can pick Seto up all by yourself"

Mahad rolled his eyes. "Where are you going?" Isis was walking toward the palace doors. She looked behind her shoulder at Mahad who was kneeling down beside Seto.

"I have some matters to intend to Mahad I will come back" Isis assured him.

"I can't be too sure about that" Mahad admitted. "Look what happened to Seto"

"Well I know what happened and it is Seto's fault" Isis deadpanned.

"What did happen?" Mahad asked curious.

"Basically Seto went after Bakura and insulted him saying he's not worthy to be near our king the way he's been. Seto knows what happened between them and he's furious. Seto attacked Bakura with the Millennium Rod. Their Ka's fought but Seto should have known Diabound would defeat Duos."

Mahad's eyes widened as Isis continued. "It was a close battle Seto does have the Millennium Rod after all but from the looks of things no longer" Isis gestured toward Seto. Mahad looked at him and noticed he wasn't holding the Millennium Rod like he always had been he never let go of that thing unless he was sleeping or bathing and even then he would have it close by him.

"Bakura's Diabound has an attack I have never seen before" Isis said.

"You mean that Helical Shock Wave?" Mahad asked no one had ever seen that attack until the other day and what a powerful attack it was. The powerful wave-like beam forming from the upper body of the creature that possessed the body of the Pharaoh's lover; the first time the royal court had seen Diabound they were impressed and the way she attacked and left nothing to chance caused utter amazement. The creature was powerful, just like her master. They appeared to have a special bond and went out of their way to protect one another.

"No" Isis said shaking her head. "The snake part, it let out a strange white beam, like a white fire it was amazing. I've never seen such power, it knocked Duos and Seto out cold, I don't think even Bakura knew his Diabound could do that"

"How wouldn't he?" Mahad questioned.

"Don't you think he would have used that attack on us?" Isis questioned. "He said he wants the Millennium Items and he said he's not stopping until he has all seven and from the looks of things, he's succeeding"

Mahad sighed. "Yes I know, now where are you heading off to?"

"If you must know, the Nile I know Bakura's there-"

"Stop it right there" Mahad ordered.

Isis' eyes widened. "Pardon me?"

"You're not going near him" Mahad said crossing his arms.

"Mahad I will be fine, now make sure that Seto gets cared for properly" And with that Isis took off bursting through the palace doors and whistling for her horse.

"I will be backing Mahad" she called after him galloping away to the Nile.

"Let's hope" Mahad said quietly.

I had woken up extremely early Zorc had laughed at my earliness but was glad nonetheless when I told him I wanted to get a head start on getting another item or two. I had gone to the Nile. I went into the water staring at the "spot". I missed Atem very much. I wish he'd just give me the items instead of causing me to hurt him. I sighed staring into the water.

_Tears burn like fire. Thoughts envelope the senses Salt tears the injuries Lost souls trapped deep with the items of the world Free them. Hold me so beautiful the taste of you I want you forever and always. I can't stop thinking about you. The way you move across the desert beautiful eyes staring back at me. So full of joy, yet full of sorrow I wished I never would have met you So I wouldn't have fallen so deep But it's too late Beautiful angel please don't leave Tell me how to let you go But I do not want to know They're trapped And only I can set them free But by setting them free You'll be gone If I could just have one more moment to hold you I'd give anything to have that special moment again I love you with all my heart and soul Why are you letting me hurt you Beautiful angel of the desert Beautiful soul of my heart The son of the Gods The man of my dreams I'm so in love with you It hurts to know that you and I can never be. Because I'll never be good enough for you _

Tears fell down my cheeks and splattered into the water.

"Bakura" a voice said. My eyes snapped opened. I hadn't realized someone was there. I turned around slowly to see who was there. It was a female I could tell by the way the voice was and I believed that female was Isis. And I was right. The only female in the Pharaoh's royal court she wore the Millennium Necklace.

"How long have you been here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Isis ignored my question. "Did…did you make that song up?" she asked she was staring at me like I was some kind of treasure.

"What song?" I asked knowing full well what she was talking about.

"The one that you were just singing has Atem heard you sing?" Isis asked walking closer to the water's edge.

"No" I said shaking my head. "And he won't ever"

"You sound like an angel" She replied. "Atem would be honored to hear your beautiful voice"

I snorted. "I do not sing well"

"You really need to give yourself more credit Bakura" Isis said slipping off her shoes and sticking her feet in the water. "Atem loves you"

"If he loved me then why can't he just hand over the items?" I asked.

"There are things about those items that you don't understand dark magic at work" Isis said.

"I know all about the dark magic" I hissed.

"Well what do you know?" Isis questioned.

"I know that if I collect all seven Millennium items and place them on the stone that the gateway to the Afterlife will be opened and my people will be set free" I said.

"Yes" Isis said. "That is true"

"And that the curse laid upon Zorc Necrophades will be released and he will return to his human form" I added.

Isis' eyes widened. "Zorc Necrophades"

I stared at her. The look of pure terror was on her. "Oh Bakura please whatever you do, please I am begging you with every ounce of my soul and I mean_ every_ please do NOT release Zorc!"

"Why the hell not" I yelled. "Zorc has been locked away in that stone for years now! His village was destroyed just like mine and he was turned into a monster by Mahad's father"

"Listen Bakura" Isis pleaded. "Zorc is _not_ who you think he is! He's a monster"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Isis I am aware of that he was turned into a monster by Mayhaden"

"Mayhaden" Isis asked looking at me like I had gone insane. "There's no such person"

"Zorc told me that Mahad's father…"

"Listen Bakura please for once in your life" Isis begged tears fell from her eyes. "Zorc is lying. Zorc is the God of Darkness that wants to destroy the world"

"Stop lying Isis how or better yet why would Zorc want to destroy the world?" I asked dunking underwater for a moment then coming back up.

"Zorc is not a human Bakura trust me" Isis cried. "He's using you"

"I am aware of that but he has no other way I feel bad for him he needs to get out of that rock he's been such an ass to me ever since I met him" I said.

"How long have you known him" Isis questioned wiping her tears away.

"I met him when my village was destroyed. The stone that he's locked in is in the chamber that I was forced to live in because your former Pharaoh just had to have power"

"Bakura…" Isis began.

"Your Pharaoh wanted power that's why he devised a plan to create items to rule the entire world. He sent his guards out to attack villages that no one would miss. It's really too bad that his men failed to kill Zorc and me because now we want revenge. Your king should have done his research! If it wasn't for my sister I would be dead and I would be powering up your stupid items. You claim that Zorc is evil but how could he be? He wants me to set my people free look what you're doing! You wear my people like a piece of jewelry. They are NOT something to be worn how would you like it if you lost everyone you cared about in a single night, on a day that was supposed to be a celebration. Do you know how important my seventh birthday is Isis do you?"

"No" Isis admitted shaking her head.

"On the seventh birthday of ever first born Touzoku boy we start our training to become the new Thief King. My father was the last Thief King before my village was destroyed. He would have to steal jewels and such from different parts of the land it was a part of the curse. We sold them to make money. My village had prepared a feast and celebration for me. Koranna, my sister took me to the Nile the celebration would be on the night of my seventh birthday. The next few months my father would train me to become the new Thief King. Then we would have to sacrifice him."

"Oh Gods" Isis said. "Why?"

"I'm still not sure" I admitted. "But from what I understand the curse prevents more than one Thief King they have to be young and when the oldest son reaches his seventh birthday and his training is complete well he can provide for the village"

Isis nodded. "Bakura"

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm truly sorry about all of this" she said tears fell down her cheeks once more.

"Why don't you make this easier on yourself and just hand me the Millennium Necklace?" I said swimming over towards her.

Her eyes widened. "Bakura you know I can't…"

"Yes you can" I said standing up half way in the water. "Just hand me the item I know that you're smart Isis. You're not as foolish as Seto is"

Isis' eyes widened. "Seto"

"I know that you know I did that to him." I said to her. "And I also know that you know that he did this to me" I pointed to the wound on my face. Isis gasped from afar she wouldn't have been able to see my wound clearly but now she could.

"Can…I…can I touch it?" she asked.

"What?" I asked. "Why would you…"

I was stopped when she traced my scar. Why was she touching me like this? It was weird. But the pain in my face was gone. I looked at her confused.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"Healed you" Isis shrugged standing up.

"How"

"Mystical Elf of course" she laughed.

"But…" I cut myself off when I saw Mystical Elf behind her smiling at me.

"Here" she said. "I knew the first time I saw you, you were the one for our King. You deserve to set your family free, free from those items and free from that curse, so go and break it Bakura and when Zorc arrives I will stand by your side to defeat him"

Isis handed me the Millennium Necklace. I clutched it in my hand and opened it the eye of Horus stared back at me. The necklace glowed and I saw visions before my eyes. Visions I had never seen before. I got out of the water, dressed and ran back to the village to ask about these visions.


	24. Chapter 24:The Dark Magician is Born

Okay I would have posted this chapter way earlier today but I was reading such a wonderful story I totally forgot to..anyways...the duel between Mahad and Bakura in the anime is one of my favorites of course I changed it up but...i hope it's good. And no you will still have to wait to figure out where Diabound learned that attack she uses comes from anyways enjoy review you know all that good stuff...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH the only thing I own is myself, my stuff and the title of Queen Crazy (haha)

Chapter Twenty-four: The Dark Magician is Born

I ran and I ran. I was _furious_ beyond belief! I looked down at the necklace in my hand again. It flashed brightly and then dimmed out every so often. What was the meaning behind the vision that I saw. When Isis handed me the Millennium Necklace it immediately started to show me a vision.

_I placed the last Millennium Item down, the Millennium Puzzle. Everyone watched as the bright light flashed then darkness covered the land as a hiss and a roar shook the chamber that I lived in. Suddenly the items were tossed everywhere and the souls of my people surrounded me urging me to leave immediately but I didn't listen. I stood there in shock as the Millennium Stone burst and reveled the full body of Zorc Necrophades. _

_I had seen his upper body but never his lower. His whole body was disgusting a blue-black monster with horns. Red eyes glaring wings spread open and teeth like razors a tail that wiped out and hit every building as he walked and a dragon forming out between his legs. Everyone screamed when he started to attack the land. I begged and pleaded with him when he started to attack Atem. _

"ZORC NECROPHADES!" I shouted running down the chamber's stairs and growling.

_Well, well, I see you have the Millennium Necklace and you don't appear to be injured I'm assuming the Priestess gave you that?_

"I am in NO mood for games Zorc" I snapped. "Tell me the truth"

_What do you mean?_ Zorc asked. _What truth_?

"This necklace" I held up the Millennium Necklace. "Showed me a vision, a vision of you"

_And _

"And" I continued. "It shows you as a monster still yet you're destroying everything and you…you start to attack Atem"

_That necklace is a liar do you honestly think I would hurt your little fuck buddy? _

"Would you stop with that?" I growled. "I don't know if these visions are true or not. I was just letting you know what I saw"

_Well don't believe everything you see fool_

"Okay fine" I said.

_Place the item on the stone _

I did as he said placing the necklace in the slot where the Millennium Necklace went. The necklace glowed.

_Five more items to go_ Zorc said. _I must say I'm impressed Touzoku_

"Why should you be impressed?" I asked siting down on the ground and opening my bag taking out a piece of bread and eating it.

_You managed to get two items in two days. It's still daylight I believe gaining another item would benefit you a lot. _ Zorc replied.

"I was going to go off actually and get another one"

_Good. _

After I ate I left Kul Elna. The next item I wasn't sure about. Whoever I came across first would be the item that I would get. I walked out of my former village and whistled for my horse. My horse, who I named Khnosu because she looked, reminded me of the colors of the Moon Goddess black and white. Khnosu galloped to my side and I jumped on her.

It was beginning to get dark outside I decided that going to the palace was a bad idea so I went over the hills. I was curious to what was over there. I saw a large gold sanctuary I ordered Khnosu to go to sanctuary. She complied we arrived a few minutes later I hopped off of my horse and walked inside.

It was dark but I was used to the darkness. The tunnel led into another room which had a lit.

"I knew you would come here" a voice said. I looked ahead of me to see Mahad standing on the other side with his arms crossed. "You should not have come here Bakura"

"And why the hell not" I snapped.

"Isis told me the vision that you saw. She told me everything that happened. Stop now before it's too late" Mahad said.

"Look I am not going to let my family and friends just sit in those items burning and screaming in pain while you and the others rule the entire world!" I shouted.

"Why do you think we are going to rule the world?" Mahad asked me.

"It's obvious you are wearing the Millennium Ring which is one of the seven items necessary to rule the world" I spat.

"It can either destroy or save the world. I promise Kura we are not going to rule the world"

"Don't call me that" I hissed.

"Fine but you're like a brother to me." Mahad said. "I know that Atem loves you every time that you're gone he doesn't act like himself"

I looked at Mahad dumbfounded.

"I've known Atem since we were children; his father took me in as a child. My parents died when I was little I don't know anything about them. Bakura I know what happened. I can tell you what really happened. I researched the spell. I am so sorry about your loss I wish there was a way I could bring them back. But Bakura you must listen to me when I tell you this: Zorc Necrophades is _lying_ he has been from the start. He is using you to set himself free_"

"Yes free from that horrible stone that your father locked him up in. Look, I know that Zorc isn't the nicest person in the world but I would be upset too if I were locked in some rock for years all alone. He lost his whole family just like I did he told me that by getting all seven Millennium items and placing them on the Millennium Stone the gateway to the Afterlife would be opened and their spirits would be set free. If our situations were reversed wouldn't you want to set your people free? All of you are so selfish and I'm the last Touzoku"

"Your last name is Touzoku?" Mahad gasped.

"Yes" I said.

"Your family…they're under a curse that's why you have to steal. I've read the stories. I'm a magician I study spells and curses all the time. Your family's curse is the worst I've ever known." Mahad said.

"Well…I got used to it" I shrugged. "I had to"

"Yes I know" Mahad said sighing. "Look Bakura please give those items back"

"I can't do that Mahad" I said. "In fact I'm planning on taking yours"

"No!" Mahad shouted.

"If you just hand me the item then things can go a lot easier" I said.

"I can't" Mahad said.

"Then you leave me no choice" I said. "Diabound"

Diabound appeared behind me. Mahad summoned Illusion Magician.

Illusion Magician struck Diabound he was fast. Diabound groaned in pain.

"Diabound show that little magician what you're made of "Helical Shock Wave" Diabound attacked but it missed. Illusion Magician flew around the room. I growled in anger.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Mahad said.

"How are you this strong?" I asked him. "You weren't before"

"Well as you know I am a magician I buried my real power in these chambers, I figured I need the energy boost and that's why I am so powerful" Mahad answered.

"Still not strong enough to defeat Diabound" I yelled. "Diabound you know what to do!"

The blast hit Illusion Magician and Illusion Magician ended up being blasted knocking Mahad down.

"Your Ka is very powerful" Mahad said. "But it doesn't mean it can't be defeated"

"Okay my Ka's name is Diabound and _she_ is _not_ an "it" I growled.

"Okay Bakura, okay" Mahad coughed slowly getting to his feet. Suddenly a green-like creature appeared and attacked Diabound.

"Oh so the virtuous Mahad fights dirty" I said watching the creature disappear into the wall.

"Shadow Ghoul ambush attack" Mahad yelled.

"You really think that would work twice?" I laughed as Diabound caught Shadow Ghoul by the throat and destroyed it. Mahad doubled over in pain.

"Illusion Magician attack" Mahad yelled. Illusion Magician sent out a blast. "Your creature has been defeated"

"Diabound" I corrected him. "And are you sure?" Mahad's eyes widened "Then what's that I see creeping up behind you?" Mahad spun around to meet Diabound and her death glare.

"How is that possible? Only my Shadow Ghoul can pass through walls" Mahad said shocked beyond belief.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention this" I said. "Diabound has the unique ability to inherited the special abilities of every monster she defeats in battle so since she defeated Shadow Ghoul she gets his power"

Diabound hissed in agreement. Illusion Magician went in front of Mahad to protect him.

"All you have to do is hand me the Millennium Ring Mahad" I yelled.

"I can't Bakura!" he shouted. "I won't give it to you"

"Then you leave me no choice Diabound Helical Shock Wave" I commanded. Diabound blasted Illusion Magician but Illusion Magician held on. He was strong. I'll give him credit for that. But not strong enough to defeat Diabound; I was yet to see a monster that could defeat my Ka. She was something else. It amazed me she actually lived inside of my soul and protected me and fought by my side.

Diabound pulled away and waited. I watched wondering if I had won or not.

"I guess I won" I said. I started to walk toward Mahad but some trap caught my leg. The teeth pierced my skin. I screamed in pain.

"What in the hell" I hissed.

Mahad slowly stood up coughing up blood he looked like he was half-dead. "That is a trap this sanctuary has many traps that I set off with my magic"

"You'll never contain me" I growled.

"Looks like I already have" Mahad said standing up to his full height. He swayed here and there.

"Can you please unset this trap?" I yelled. "It hurts"

"If you stop attacking me" Mahad shouted. "Have you ever been attacked by Helical Shock Wave? That shit hurts!"

"Yes I know" I said through clenched teeth. I sighed. "Look Mahad I really don't want Atem to be upset for killing you so can you please just hand me the item so that way I can set my family free?"

"Bakura as much as I would love to do that I cannot" Mahad said releasing me from the trap. "I know that you think placing those items on that stone with release the souls of your loved ones which it will…"

"Okay so why are you trying to stop me then?" I asked.

"Because that's not the only thing it's going to do" Mahad said. "You don't understand how dangerous this is Bakura"

"I'm sick of this" I yelled. "I want those items and I'm getting them no matter what I have to do"

"Even if that means hurting Atem" Mahad asked. I got back on my feet rubbing my leg.

"I think I can talk Atem into giving me the puzzle." I said. "I'd really rather not hurt him"

"Let's just end this" Mahad said. "Illusionary Shock Wave"

Illusion Magician tried to hit Diabound but she flew into the wall.

"Are you kidding me?" Mahad growled in anger.

I laughed. "You really shouldn't have used Shadow Ghoul Diabound wouldn't be able to pass through walls then."

"Whatever" Mahad spat

"Diabound let's end this, use that attack you used on Seto's monster!" I yelled.

"Wait…what attack?" Mahad asked.

"This one" I shouted as Diabound came out from the wall her tail hissed violently as she opened her mouth and let out a beam of white shooting straight at Illusion Magician.

"Illusion Magician" Mahad cried as he hit the wall hard. "Join forces with me!"

"_What_" I cried.

I stared as Mahad and Illusion Magician joined their souls together I had no idea that was even possible. But it was happening before my very eyes. Mahad sacrificed his life to join with his Ka.

"Mahad" I gasped. "Is this some sort of Magician's trick?"

The new formed Mahad shook his head. "Trust me Bakura I don't do tricks"

"Diabound attack" I yelled.

"Dark Magic attack" Mahad yelled pointing his wand toward Diabound. Both blast hit each other with such force both of us were knocked out. I wasn't sure where "Mahad" was but I was knocked out cold. The sanctuary started to crumple. My eyes widened when I realized that I was trapped. Diabound picked me up and flew through the pile of rubble.

"Diabound is Mahad okay?" I asked her. She looked down at me and nodded. I sighed in relief although Mahad as a human was dead at least he wasn't fully dead. I don't think Atem would ever forgive me for that. But what was that attack that he used? It was powerful for sure. Diabound set me down when I was safe and went back into my soul. I whistled for Khnosu and rode into the night holding the Millennium Ring in my hand.


	25. Chapter 25:The True Killer

Okay so I wrote this chapter like 5,000 times (oh well maybe not that many) but still it was a lot and I tried different approaches then I went to take a shower and a magical idea popped into my head so i hope it makes sense because this chapter is just kick ass oh and also you might cry so grab some tissues or something...anyways...here is the amazing chaper twenty-five :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH I own the title of Queen Crazy WHEEEEEEEEE

Chapter Twenty-five: The True Killer

_You have a visitor _Zorc said. I slowly opened my eyes not sure if I was in the real world or not. Last night was a blur. I remembered battling Mahad and going in and out of consciousness. I thought I remembered Diabound carrying me here but why would she need to? Wasn't I riding on Khnosu? I yawned loudly and stretched my body. Fluttering my eyes open I saw a man standing right in front of me. I sat up slowly my head was spinning. Who was in my home?

I opened my eyes fully and rubbed them to see clearly. There he stood with a white robe and the Millennium Eye grinning at me.

"Akaden" I groaned.

"Well nice to see you too _thief_" Akaden laughed. "I'll say this is a lovely place you have here did you do all the decorating yourself?"

I sat up fully and glared at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Me?" he asked mockingly. "I want to give you something"

"What?" I hissed.

Akaden started to take his Millennium Eye out. "Why this of course" he walked over toward me and handed me the Millennium Eye.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked. "I thought you weren't allowed"

"Yes well, I am no longer a priest so I don't need to follow their rules" Akaden said turning around and walking toward the Millennium Stone. "The Rod, Necklace, and the Ring I'm impressed my son is a feisty one, he's the one that gave you that scar right?" he asked me turning around again.

"If you mean Seto then yes he did give me the scar" I spat.

"Of course, of course" Akaden sighed mockingly. "Seto doesn't know I'm his father and he doesn't know that Atem is his first cousin, he's jealous of your love"

"Why?" I asked.

"Why?" Akaden asked walking closer to me. "I'll tell you why. Seto wants the Pharaoh all to himself. He has for some time now. Of course I would disapprove of it even if my precious little nephew wasn't in love with you of course he won't be after he sees what type of monster you truly are. Atem has no idea who you are he thinks you're someone who lost everything in one night but you know what you are?" Akaden growled pointing at me.

"Humor me" I laughed.

"You are nothing!" Akaden yelled.

I shrugged. "Heard that before personally I don't care at this point Zorc is far worse than you are"

Akaden smiled. "I killed your family"

My eyes were wild I thought I had become angry before but that was nothing compared to the feeling I had over me. Ignoring the pain in my body I jerked up and grabbed Akaden by the throat slamming him against the stone wall. Zorc cackled like a madman at the sight of my anger.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I hissed dangerously in his face.

Akaden laughed breathlessly. "I said I _killed_ your family" I jerked him from the wall and slammed him harder. He cackled as blood dripped down from his mouth.

"You are nothing" He mocked. "You don't deserve to live I should have killed you too, chosen KING OF THIEVES!"

I dropped him stunned. "What did you say?"

Akaden stood up shakingly. "I said you don't deserve to live chosen King of Thieves"

"I am NOT the chosen King of Thieves" I hissed punching him in the jaw.

"Oh yes you are" Akaden laughed slowly standing up. "But I promise you chosen one that you will _not _break the curse"

Anger flooded me. My vision was clouded. Diabound appeared behind me hissing and growling her tail whipping violently.

"Oh look it's snake bitch" Akaden cackled. "I must say I thought the chosen one would have something far more powerful than that vile creature!" Zorc laughed so hard the walls began to shake.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU SO STOP LAUGHING!" I screamed but that just encouraged Zorc to continue.

_Akaden sure does know how to get you all riled up Touzoku_

"Akaden is a filthy piece of shit that needs to die" I yelled my back was turned away from Akaden. I hissed in pain when I felt something sharp go through my side.

"FUCK" I screamed. "What the_ hell_" I spun around to see Akaden holding my knife in his hand licking the blood off the blade.

"No wonder Atem likes you so much" Akaden said half-crazed. "You taste good"

I looked at him vision in and out everything was being to fade. I tried to keep conscious Diabound hissed madly and struck Akaden sending him to the other side of the room. He roared in pain but quickly got up.

"Your monster is so pathetic" He laughed. "All I have to do is call on the monster that I stole from Kisara and you will die you pathetic mortal!" I fell to the ground seeing double of everything. I clutch my side. The pain was unreal. I could barely breathe; barely think I wanted to die. I wanted to live. Tears fell involuntarily from my eyes.

"Oh the amazing Touzoku Thief King is _crying_" Akaden laughed walking toward me he had a rope in his hand I wasn't sure how he got it. When he reached me he tied my wrist together. I tried to move but I couldn't. Why couldn't I move? Panic flooded my thoughts as Akaden dragged me to the other side of the room sitting me up. Diabound growled furiously and attacked Akaden but her attack was blocked somehow.

"Oh Diabound" Akaden laughed picking up the Millennium Eye that had rolled on the ground earlier and walked toward the Millennium Stone. He placed the item in its slot. "We're getting so close"

Akaden walked toward me Diabound was gone. Where did she go? "Where is Diabound?" I growled. Akaden leaned down and lifted my chin up to meet his eyes. "Well she was getting in my way so I locked her away in her stone where she belongs"

"Bring her back!" I demanded. "And why can't I move?"

"I can't tell you that sweetie" Akaden mocked tracing the scar on my cheek; he pressed his lips against mine. I tried to move but I couldn't. Zorc cackled madly.

_Oh Touzoku what is your precious Atem going to think when he sees you kissing Akaden?_

Akaden pulled away and smiled with a half-crazed look in his eye. "Oh I can definitely see why Atem _likes _you now" Akaden laughed breathless. "We're going to have so much fun"

"THE HELL YOU ARE" a voice screeched. Akaden turned around and my eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. BOY. FRIEND." Atem roared.

"Akaden!" Isis yelled she ran up to me and untied my hands. "How could you?" she asked turning toward him.

"I can't move" I growled.

"YOU BETTER RELEASE HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH" Atem screamed in rage.

Akaden just laughed. "Oh Pharaoh I know this isn't the best of times but Bakura doesn't love you he loves me isn't that right sweetie?"

"HELL NO" I roared.

"Tsk, Tsk" Akaden said wagging his finger. "If you didn't then you wouldn't have let me kiss you"

"I didn't let you kiss me!" I snapped. Everything was getting worse. My vision was fading in and out all I could hear was screams and laughter.

"It's time for me to freeze all of you so the rest of the Millennium items will be placed on the stone." Akaden yelled.

"Akaden what is the meaning of all this?" Shadah exclaimed.

"You know what?" Akaden asked walking toward me and then turning around to face Atem, Shadah, Kerim, Seto and Isis. "I believe I have something more assuming in mind"

"And what's that?" Kerim growled.

"Well if you give me your items then the precious thief over there" he said pointing toward me. "Will be alive again"

Atem stared at Bakura who was passed out in the corner. Atem rushed over to Bakura. "BAKURA!" he screamed tears rolling down his cheeks. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Akaden laughed "I killed him of course"

Atem froze. Zorc took the time to freeze everyone in the room but Akaden who grabbed the puzzle, scales and key placing them on the Millennium Stone. After he place the items on the stone Zorc released everyone the Millennium Stone glowed a dangerous black color.

"Master Zorc" Akaden yelled. "Come forth and destroy this vile place so that my son and I can rule together"

_As you wish _Zorc laughed through the Millennium Stone. The Millennium Stone started to rise everyone's Ka started to come out to protect them. Bakura lay on the ground not moving. Atem ran toward him clutching his rope. Seto ran over to him and jerked him away.

"NO" Atem cried. "Let go of me!"

"We have more important matters than your stupid little boyfriend" Seto snapped. "Come on!" He dragged Atem across the room that was kicking and screaming trying to reach Bakura. Everyone ran outside as the Millennium Stone rose higher and higher with Akaden standing on top of it.

"Akaden!" Isis cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This" Akaden laughed jumping off the stone as it began to erupt the Millennium Items flying across the land. Blackness surrounded Egypt. Suddenly a dark creature with red eyes, horns a pair of wings and dangerous claws appeared from the Millennium Stone. Everyone's eyes widened with pure terror. "I present the Supreme God: ZORC NECROPHADES!"

Zorc roared and towered over Atem and his royal court.

"We need to defeat this creature" Seto yelled.

"We can't" Isis said. "Not without our items"

"The hell with that I'm attacking" Seto yelled. "Duos aura sword"

"SETO WAIT" Atem cried but it was too late Duos threw his sword at Zorc but it just bounced off his chest.

_You think that will defeat me._

"I know something that will!" Seto shouted. "Kisara lend me your power, Blue-eyes White Dragon come forth" Seto suddenly glowed and a massive white dragon with furious blue eyes roared.

"Saint Dragon of Osiris, Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk come forth!" Atem shouted summoning the Egyptian Gods.

"Spira, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Mystical Elf" Isis commanded.

"Helimai, Belset," Kerim yelled.

"Two headed Jackal Warrior" Shadah yelled.

The creatures roared.

_Oh yes like those things will even lay a scratch on me._

"ATTACK" everyone screamed.

Each monster attacked. Most of the monsters were no match for Zorc who shot them down one at a time.

"Winged Dragon of Ra" Atem shouted. "I ask thee to transform thyself burn through the darkness with your fiery rage!"

Zorc stared at the sky as the Winged Dragon of Ra transformed into his Phoenix mode.

"Saint Dragon of Osiris lighting blast Obelisk fist of furry" Atem shouted. "Avenge the suffering of my love!"

The sun illumined the sky as Ra, Obelisk and Osiris attacked the intruder. Zorc was knocked out.

"WE WON!" Kerim shouted. But he spoke too soon. Suddenly, Zorc's hand shot up and covered the sun Osiris and Obelisk turned to stone and crumbled when Zorc grabbed then and breathed fire on them. Atem doubled over in pain.

"We can't defeat it" Shadah cried. "It's too powerful"

"Yes we can" Atem said slowly getting up. "Kerim, Isis goes back into town and gathers up everyone and I mean everyone from all around Egypt and put them in the palace. We'll try to keep Zorc here as long as possible"

Zorc roared and shot fire from his dragon at Atem.

"MY PHARAOH" Everyone screamed eyes wide with fear and pure terror but the attack missed when the smoke cleared everyone's eyes widened when they saw Diabound holding Atem arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Diabound" Atem breathed. "Thank you" They stared at each other for a moment.

"Diabound" Atem shouted. "Helical Shock Wave"

"You can't use another person's Ka" Akaden yelled.

"I just did!" Atem shouted. Diabound glared at Akaden and then blasted him sending him across the land. But Zorc would have none of it and blasted Diabound. The Winged Dragon of Ra and Blue-eyes joined in on the fight.

_Without the sun's rays you're powerless blue-eyes and Ra!_ Zorc roared grabbing Blue-eyes by the throat and blasting Ra with his fire beam attack both creatures fell harshly to the ground and Seto collapsed. Atem fell to the ground in pain.

"This isn't over Zorc" Atem hissed. Kerim and Isis had run off to save the people. Zorc started heading toward the palace but Diabound stopped him.

_Use that precious attack_ Zorc demanded.

_"You will not win" _Diabound growled. _"I'll make sure you fail!"_

_Such a pathetic creature_

Diabound and Zorc blasted each other.

"Where is Bakura" Atem cried slowly standing up.

"My King" Shadah said.

"I'm fine Shadah" he said. Zorc turned around to blast Shadah and Atem but Mahad as the Dark Magician appeared blasting Zorc.

_Oh well hello Mahad_ Zorc laughed. _Nice to see you here now good-bye _Zorc and Mahad sent their attack out at the same time Zorc's attack hit sending Mahad flying. Mahad had attacked but Zorc dodged it and it hit Diabound instead. She screamed in pain and blasted Mahad who she thought did it on purpose.

Everyone was screaming and crying as Isis and Kerim commanded them to go to the palace. Zorc started walking blasted Diabound who blasted Zorc back.

_You can't defeat me_ Zorc cackled. Zorc entered the town blasted the houses some people were burnt to a crisp.

"We have to defeat that thing" Isis cried.

"Yes but how?" Kerim shouted. "Everyone hurry into the palace!"

Everyone ran and screamed and cried.

"Here" Shimon yelled appearing on a horse with a bag.

"What's this?" Isis asked opening the bag it contained the Millennium items. Mana was behind him.

"Dark Magician Girl" she commanded who appeared beside of her. "Go help Mahad and the others" Dark Magician Girl complied and flew to Kul Elna where Atem, Shadah, Seto and Mahad were.

"How can we defeat it nothing is working" Shadah yelled. "Seto wake up" he screamed shaking Seto who was unconscious. Atem slowly came to and noticed Zorc was no longer there nor was Diabound.

"Atem" Mahad said flying over toward him. "There's only one way to stop this beast"

"HOW?" Atem cried standing up.

"You have to summon Horakhty!"

"But how?" Atem cried. "All the Gods are out…."

Mahad shook his head. "It's more than them you need Bakura"

"Bakura?" Atem asked.

"yes" Mahad said. "he's the chosen King of Thieves, you're the chosen Pharaoh only you and him can defeat Zorc"

"I'm not the chosen anything!" Atem yelled. "Bakura is dead!"

_"no he's not my Pharaoh" _a voice said from the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26:White Eyes Silver Dragon

Welp here is chapter twenty-six and I have to say this is the chapter I've been DYING to write..although it is short but I think the next chapter will be longer..now...since Koranna is a character that I made up well I figured that I should make her Ka up...so the dragon that is in this story is MINE and I really like him..he's kick ass and you will find out his role in this story later on one of these days I'll post it online so you can see him...I drew him and I really think he's awesome anyways I really hope this chapter makes sense because I just write what's on my mind and it just comes to me of course I edit and review my stuff but you know what makes sense to me might not makes sense to others...i'm actually surprised this story makes any sense at all...anyways...sorry about my rambling (Queen Crazy sits on her throne as Dragons fly around her)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH I do however own Koranna and White-eyes Silver Dragon I also own myself..the end good-bye read: :P

Chapter Twenty-Six: White-Eyes Silver Dragon

_Pain. White hot pain tears blinding my vision I saw white nothing but pure white surrounding me. Where was I? The light grew brighter and brighter it was so intense. I didn't remember when I opened my eyes. I didn't remember when I had closed them. All I felt was burning pain and tears flooding down my face. I saw a figure in the distance I wasn't sure what it was I squinted to see the figure more clearly. It turned around and roared coming straight toward me. I tried to scream I tried to move but I couldn't. I was frozen. My eyes widened in fear and pure terror as the creature came closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable conclusion of my soul. _

_But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes popping them open I tried to let out a scream but I couldn't. The creature was standing in front of me that it was a dragon was clear but what dragon it was confused me. I had never seen any dragon like this. It was a silver dragon with black wings. It had no arms its legs had claws like that of a bird of prey it had a beak-like mouth with sharp needle-like fangs. It had a large crest that spilt into three parts that was light blue. Its stomach was white. Its tail was very long and it had a large light blue ball at the end of its tail. _

_What frighten me the most were the eyes those eyes were pure white. There was no color the dragon stared at me and roared. But the roar wasn't like a normal roar. It was a mix between a battle cry and a mother that lost her child. The dragon flapped its wings as the end of its tail began to glow. Everything around me turned blue. _

Atem coughed and stood up shakingly. "Who's there?" he commanded. A loud shriek was heard through the sky as a large dragon appeared carrying Bakura.

"BAKURA" Atem cried running and stumbling toward Bakura and the dragon.

"My Pharaoh" Shadah cried running after him. Dark Magician Girl arrives moments later with Mana carrying the bag of Millennium items.

"Mana" Shadah said. "What's going?"

"Shimon and I found the Millennium Items and Isis, Shimon and Kerim are gathering everyone from the villages they're trying to hold Zorc off but he's too strong"

"We need Bakura" Mahad said flying toward them.

"Yes well it appears Bakura's still knocked out" Shadah said. The dragon gently placed Bakura down and let out a cry.

"Bakura" Atem whispered hugging his lover. Everyone turned toward Atem who was on his knees clutching Bakura. "Please I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry that we didn't see each other all those years. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know you didn't know this was going to happen. I should have never let you out of my sight. Please I'll do anything to bring you back. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I don't care if no one accepts it. I don't care if I have to give up being Pharaoh. I can't live without you" Atem broke into a sob.

The dragon screamed again and flew into the air. Suddenly the Millennium Ring started to glow and started to move out of the bag and flew toward Bakura. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their skulls and the Millennium Ring placed itself around Bakura's neck and started to glow a bright color. The dragon in the sky glowed combining the blue with the yellow. Everyone was speechless. Atem, still holding Bakura stared into the sky and then back down at Bakura. The light slowly faded away and the dragon disappeared revealing a girl.

The girl had long black hair that flowed heavenly down her back. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown she had a long dress that covered most of her legs expect her feet which were bare.

"BROTHER" the girl yelled. Everyone's eyes went wild.

"Brother?" he asked shocked beyond belief.

"Yes" the woman said. "He" she said pointing toward Bakura "Is my little brother"

"You" Atem gasped. "You're Koranna aren't you?"

"Yes" she said. "And I'm here to save my little brother" Koranna flew down to Bakura. Atem backed away to let Koranna near her brother.

"Bakura" Koranna said softly. "It's me, Koranna. I'm free. You saved me. You all did" she turned toward everyone who was gather around. "I was locked in the Millennium Ring. Putting them on the Millennium Stone did set me free. But it did not save me. I'm still here on earth. But I chose to stay. I'm never going to leave your side Bakura. I've always been with you protecting you. Please brother if you can hear me. Please wake up" Koranna sobbed.

_That voice. That beautiful angelic voice it can't be. Everything was spinning around me. I felt dizzy and confused. Where was I? Who am I? My eyes slowly opened I saw nothing but darkness at first. Then I saw the owner of the voice and my eyes snapped open. _

"K-Kora?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" she sniffed. "It's me" I slowly sat up coughing up blood. Koranna could only watch as I stood up falling a couple of times. Atem tried to help me but I waved him off.

"Sister" I breathed. "How are you here?" I tried to hug her but I went right through her.

"You summoned me" she said. "Well, you summoned my Ka"

"You're Ka?" I asked confused.

"Yes" she said. "This" the Millennium Ring started to glow. The sky grew a bright blue color and the dragon I saw in my vision appeared.

"That is your Ka?"

_Yes _the dragon said telepathically. _ I am the key to breaking the curse. _

"Where is Zorc!" I shouted

Atem ran up to me and knocked me down I couldn't get a word in edged wise as his lips covered mine. "Oh Bakura" he said kissing me everywhere. "I'm so glad you're alright"

"Atem" I said. "Please where is Zorc?" I pushed him off of me and slowly stood up.

"Bakura" Atem shouted. "Please"

"WHERE IS ZORC?" I roared. Everyone backed away.

"He's in the town" Mana said quietly.

"_What" _I hissed.

"Bakura" the dragon said. "Zorc isn't who you think he is. He was never a human. He was never going to set us free in fact he was planning on keeping us trapped there we were going to power him up. He was just using you. You have to believe me when I say this. Zorc is not a human. Zorc is pure evil. He is the creator of darkness"

Atem whistled for all the horses to come and we rode into town. Zorc was _huge_ the terrifying creature that "raised" me and made like this. Atem and Diabound kept me sane. I owned them a lot of thanks.

"ZORC" I shouted jumping off Khnosu. Zorc blasted a couple of people and turned around smiling.

_Well, well, looks like the King of Thieves has finally wakened up tell me Touzoku did you have a nice nap?_ Zorc cackled. Atem shook with rage but Shadah held him back.

"I am in NO mood for games why did you do it?" I demanded.

_Oh well I guess you figured it out_ Zorc laughed. _You were my perfect pawn. I knew that you were the chosen King of Thieves and I knew Atem was the chosen Pharaoh. I also knew that Koranna possessed the mighty creature behind you. I knew that Atem could call on Horakhty and defeat me. But only if he had you I tricked you into believing what happened to you happened to me. But you know what? All of it was my fault. The invaders that attacked Atem's home I did that. I brainwashed Akaden into killing your whole family. I was going to kill you but that thing_ Zorc hissed pointing toward 'Koranna' _saved you. So I had something more assuming in mind. I trained you and told you that the items were evil that King Aknanknon's was evil so that you would have so much rage that you could summon me. But when Akaden came into the chambers I used him instead. I knew you would never hurt your precious Atem. I made Akaden kiss you. I knew it would make you madder fueling up my power. I am the God of Darkness. I was supposed to create the world but stupid the other Gods and Goddess would not let me have any part of it. _

"We have to defeat him!" Seto shouted.

"Yes but how?" Atem asked.

_You can't defeat me. _

"DIABOUND WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed. Suddenly Diabound appeared behind Zorc smiling.

_You think you can defeat me Diabound?_ Zorc cackled. _Your power is fueled by Bakura who is nothing but a pathetic mortal. _

_"My host will defeat you and I will help" Diabound hissed. _

My eyes widened. Was I hearing things? Was Diabound really talking? My vision started to fade in and out again. Atem noticed and hugged me tightly.

"Bakura stay focused.

"My Pharaoh" Kerim called riding up toward them.

"Kerim where is Shimon and Isis" Atem asked letting go of me.

"In the palace" Kerim said. "Isis is trying to see the future and Shimon is trying to make sure everyone is safe."

"How do we defeat Zorc?" Kerim asked.

"Only the chosen King of Thieves and chosen Pharaoh Can defeat Zorc" Mahad explained flying toward them along with Dark Magician girl and Mana who was riding on her horse.

"We're here" Atem said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning toward Atem.

Atem sighed. "Bakura there's only one way to defeat Zorc we have to break the curse"

"HOW" I yelled.

"Don't you know the chant?" Atem cried.

"NO" I shook with rage. People were dying and it was my entire _fault_ I should have NEVER listened to Zorc now here he is blasting everything and laughing about it. Atem and I are the only ones that can defeat this beast and I'm the only one that knows the chant to break the curse and I don't even remember it! Everything is so cloudy so foggy. Nothing is making sense. Words and screams pierced through my sub-conscious but I'm barely conscious. I feel like I'm floating on something strange. Not even a cloud. I feel like darkness is surrounding me and I'm going to be consumed by the Dark God. How could I let something like this happen? All my life I believed to accept the good in everyone. I never believed anyone was truly evil. But Zorc, Zorc proved to me that there are exceptions to every rule. He planned this all along. He knew that I was the Chosen King of Thieves and Atem was the chosen Pharaoh. He knew we would become lovers. He knew that we were made for each other. He knew I wouldn't die. He knew my village would be destroyed. In fact he's the one that planned everything. He locked Diabound away so she couldn't tell me the truth. He made sure Seto wouldn't know that Atem was his cousin so he would attack me and leave a scar on my face thinking that Atem wouldn't love me anymore. Everyone says that I'm worthless. Atem is the only one that ever believed in me. He's been there since I first met him in the lake. Always giving me confidence and telling me I shouldn't be ashamed of myself. I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am. I should be proud. No matter how things turned out. I shouldn't turn my back on my family and the man of my dreams just because I can't contain my anger which fuels the power of the Dark God. No. I should be helping them. I shouldn't have ever let Zorc free. I didn't know he was this evil. I didn't know that Zorc wasn't human. He seemed so believable. I felt sorry for him.

The dragon behind me, who was that I never seen such a beast before. It didn't seem real. Koranna I could hear her voice but I wasn't even sure if she was really there. It seemed like she was but I could barely see her unless she was in her dragon form. Was that dragon Koranna's Ka? He seemed pretty powerful but was he powerful enough to stop Zorc? Diabound kept attacking Zorc and Zorc kept attacking her each hit he succeeds on drove me deeper and deeper into the darkness. But I stood my ground. I was determined to defeat Zorc at all cost. The Millennium Ring around my neck, which I had just noticed burned brilliantly and gave me the strength that I so desperately needed. Each flash gave Diabound more strength. Zorc was losing control and he knew it. I laughed at the sounds of him in pain. How he always made me in pain. How he almost killed me when I was just a child. I loathed him. Everything about him how he took away everything from me; I had to break the curse. I had to. There was no other way. Atem had to revive the Egyptian Gods, Seto had to revive Blue-eyes and we had to summon Horakhty.

My eyes snapped open.

"I know the chant" I cried standing up I had fallen down once again due to the weakness. "I know how to release the curse"


	27. Chapter 27:Hopelessness

Ha! I told y'all that this chapter would be longer than the last one and look it is :D Now read my pretties wheeee

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH I just own Koranna, White-eyes Silver Dragon I also own myself bc who else would own me? HEHE! READDDD! :D

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hopelessness

Everyone's eyes widened. "Tell us!" Seto demanded.

"Seto calm down" Kerim said. "Can't you see Bakura is hurt?" Everyone looked at me. I was on the verge of collapsing again. Zorc laughed and Diabound hissed shaking her tail wildly. I couldn't think straight. Nothing was making sense. The words that my father spoke of long ago echoed in my mind. But I couldn't even speak. I held my side the stab wound burned with pain. Atem reached out to me but I waved him away. I didn't want to take the chance of Zorc hurting him. I couldn't and I wouldn't live with myself if something like that happened.

Suddenly I felt something strange. I wasn't sure what it was it was a sharp burning, stabbing pain enveloping my whole entire body. I screamed at the pain. White hot pain I could hear voices but they were barely understandable it was like I was in a giant crowd full of people screaming and crying. I heard the battle cry of White-eyes Silver Dragon before I collapsed to my death.

Atem rushed over to Bakura he looked at Bakura's wound which was pretty bad. Bakura had lost a lot of blood. Zorc cackled madly and spit fire at Diabound who collapsed on the ground besides her host.

_Well looks like the King of Thieves is the King of Dead._ Zorc laughter shook the earth beneath them. Atem stood up shakingly. He was furious beyond belief.

"Zorc" He shouted. "I don't care what it takes you will be defeated!"

_Well from the looks of things it looks like I've won. Seeing that your precious little boyfriend is practically dead you are pathetic thinking that Bakura really loves you. If he loved you then he wouldn't have summoned me. Bakura knew who I was I almost killed him with the shadows until his stupid Ka saved him. _Diabound growled at the sound of her name. _But that won't stop me. Nothing will stop me. Without Bakura, without the chant, without the Gods without White eyes and Blue-eyes you cannot break the curse, you cannot set the villagers of Kul Elna free and you cannot summon Horakhty. _

"We'll find a way" Atem shouted.

_Good luck mortal_

Atem turned towards everyone. "Listen everyone we need to summon every monster that we can possibly summon. We need to distract Zorc long enough to figure out how to defeat him without Bakura. I-I'm not sure if Bakura is going to make it. He's lost a lot of blood and he's unconscious. Even with Koranna here she can only do so much."

"Pharaoh" Mana spoke up suddenly. "I'll take Bakura back to the palace"

"No Mana" Kerim said. "It's far too dangerous"

"Kerim's right" Atem said. "Seto" Atem turned toward Seto, "I need you to do me a favor, and I know that you don't like Bakura but he means the world to me and you're the only one that can hold your own. I wouldn't ask you to do something like this if it didn't mean something. As my best friend, not as my priest I'm asking you please help Bakura. Please"

Seto stood there for a moment. Taking in every word that Atem had said although Priest Seto disliked Bakura he didn't hate him. He wanted Atem to be happy but he just wished it wasn't with Bakura. He thought about the time when Akaden attacked Kisara and Atem was there for him when Kisara had died. Trying to keep a straight face as if nothing was wrong how he despised Akaden and now Akaden had raised the Dark God to destroy the world. Zorc had said that he tricked Bakura and Akaden but still. It hurt that Kisara had died. Seto looked down at Bakura ignoring the stares that he was receiving. Bakura looked so innocent. Not the man he fought months ago with that powerful Ka who had returned to his soul. Not the man that wanted all the Millennium items. The determination was gone. The fight was no longer there. He lay still, unmoving. Seto broke out of his thoughts and nodded.

"I'll take him back" he told Atem.

"Thank you" Atem said gratefully. Seto picked up Bakura and placed him on his horse holding him with one hand and holding the reigns of the horse with the other. Seto order the horse to go the palace. "Duos come forth and help me" Duos came by Seto's side blasting away the strange monsters that Zorc had let out. He reached the palace but barely.

"Isis" Seto called carrying Bakura bridal-style he stood in the middle of the throne room where Isis was trying to see the future. Isis looked up and gasped running toward Seto.

"Oh no" she said softly with terror in her voice. "What happened?"

"He's lost too much blood before he collapsed he said he knew the chant to break the curse but he never told us. He's the only one that knows the chant" Seto said.

"Here" Isis motioned for Seto to follow her. Isis led Seto into a room in the palace.

"This is the Pharaoh's room" Seto said. "We can't place him in here"

Isis shook her head. "Atem wouldn't mind you know how much he loves Bakura"

Seto placed Bakura down on the soft bed turning around to face Isis who had sat in a chair beside the bed. "Yes and it is annoying" Seto growled he started to leave but Isis spoke up suddenly.

"Why are you so against Bakura?" she whispered stopping Seto in his tracks.

"What? Seto asked turning around.

Isis turned the chair so she was facing Seto. "What do you have against him?"

"Nothing" Seto mumbled.

"It isn't anything Seto and you know it now tell me what you have against Bakura" Isis said.

"You want to know?" Seto shouted. "You really want to know? It's the fact that Atem is _sooooo in looooovve_ with him. I don't understand it. He could have anyone. Any woman any man he wants and he choose _him_" Seto pointed at Bakura. "Why I'll never know. It's not right. Bakura and Atem can't be together what would the people say? I don't mind the whole homosexual aspect of course but Atem needs a female he is not going to live forever Isis and we all know that Bakura and Atem cannot have children"

Isis sighed heavily. "I know what you're saying Seto but Atem doesn't care. He loves Bakura. Trust me I know the way he talks about him. I know how it feels to be in love and you do too. Atem doesn't care if Bakura is a man or if Bakura was a woman the fact remains that he loves Bakura no one else will do. If Bakura was born in a different family and his village wasn't destroyed, if he lived in the palace like the rest of us Atem would still love Bakura. I don't know why he loves him so much but Atem is out there fighting for him. He knows that he can't defeat Zorc without him but he doesn't care. Why did you bring Bakura here?"

Seto looked at Isis. "What?"

"Why did you bring Bakura here?" Isis repeated. "I know that Atem asked you to but…"

"Atem told me to, so I did" Seto replied.

"That's not all of it" Isis said. "I know you Seto"

"Look, Isis" Seto said on the verge of losing his temper. "I did what our Pharaoh commanded me to do I'm not going to disobey him no matter how much I dislike the order"

Isis shook her head. "Seto it's more than that, you were thinking about Kisara and how divested you felt when she died"

"IT WAS NOTHING ABOUT THAT!" Seto shouted suddenly causing Isis to flinch.

"Seto" Isis said softly looking at Bakura.

"I'm leaving" Seto said and walked away leaving Isis to tend to Bakura.

Isis stared at the door that had been slammed by Seto. Isis stood up and went to the medical wing to get some things for Bakura. She returned sitting in the chair; Bakura was still motionless. Isis checked his pulse it was very alive. Isis choked back tears as she turned Bakura over to clean his wounds. "Bakura" she whispered softly. "I'm not sure if you can hear me or not. But I know that you can pull through this. Atem loves you very much. We all do. Even Seto although he refuses to admit it Bakura please come back. None of this is your fault. I wish I could have told you but I was forbidden to not by Atem it was the rules. I'm so sorry. But we need you right now. The whole world needs you. Zorc is powerful but you're stronger. I know that you can get through this" Isis wrapped a bandaged around Bakura's abdomen, wrist and leg which had been either cut, stabbed or burnt in some way shape or form. She got off the bed and turned Bakura over on his back again. She brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead.

Zorc roared loudly stomping through Egypt spitting fire and knocking down buildings with his tail. Atem, Kerim, Seto, and Mana chased Zorc on horseback.

"Mana watch-out!" Mahad cried. Zorc blasted Mana who fell off her horse. Everyone thought Mana dead but Dark Magician Girl stood firm in front of her host once the smoke cleared.

"Thank Ra" Mahad sighed putting a hand over his heart.

_Impressive human but it won't be good enough to defeat me soon the whole world will be mine! _Zorc cackled madly. A small girl ran dragging with her another little girl who was more than likely her sister.

"Hurry" the elder girl whispered urgently hoping that Zorc couldn't hear them but her efforts were in vain. Zorc turned around to the sound.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Atem cried. Mahad and Dark Magician girl attacked. It caused Zorc to turn around and blast fire at them. Dark Magician girl fell and Mana collapsed.

_I shall now take her soul_ Zorc laughed.

"NO" everyone cried but it was no use the darkness consumed Mana and then she was gone.

"You will pay for this" Mahad yelled blasting Zorc once again. Zorc wobbled some but kept his ground.

_When are you mortals going to learn that I am the Supreme Being and nothing you do can defeat me. Without your precious little Bakura I will win. In fact I already have won. _

"We're not going to stop until you're defeated Zorc" Seto yelled. "Kisara please lend me your power!" Seto began to glow and Blue-eyes White Dragon roared to life.

"WHITE LIGHTNING" Seto commanded. Blue-eyes opened her mouth and let out a beam of pure white blasting Zorc right in the chest. The blast hit so hard he was knocked back several feet.

"Pharaoh you need to call on the Gods now" Seto said without looking back.

"I can't Seto, my energy is too low" Atem said sadly looking at his Diadiankh the energy level was barely there.

"You can have my energy" Kerim said.

"No Kerim" Atem said. "You can't"

Kerim walked up to Atem and gave him his energy. Kerim collapsed on the ground and was taken by the shadows.

_There goes another one of your friends into the dark abyss fueling me up more. _

"This ends now" Atem shouted. "Saint Dragon of Osiris hears me come forth mighty dragon of the Gods and defeat this beast and cleanse our world!" Zorc stared into the distance as a red dragon appeared roaring and blasting Zorc before Atem even said to.

_Well hello Osiris it's so nice to see you here. Tell me where are the other Gods and Goddesses did you come alone?_

_"You cannot win Zorc" the dragon said. "You are worthless why you think we didn't let you create the world. Look around you. This isn't a world. I will do everything in my power to protect these people from you. You will not win."_

_Without Bakura they cannot win._

"_Bakura will be back" _Osiris growled. _"Mark my words" _

Zorc just rolled his eyes and flew into the sky. Saint Dragon of Osiris roared and opened its second set of jaws blasting Zorc. Zorc laughed and blasted the dragon.

"Blue-eyes White Lightning" Seto shouted. "Duos Aura Sword"

"Jackal Warrior Battle Ax" Shadah commanded.

"Lightning Blast" Atem demanded.

"Dark Magic Attack" Mahad yelled.

Osiris pushed Zorc down with his small hands. Zorc fell and the sun came back.

"SUMMON RA!" Seto shouted.

"Almighty Protector of the Sun_" Atem began but was cut off by someone jumping on top of him. Atem coughed and wheezed. Shadah ran up to Atem but was blasted and sent to the shadows.

"Shadah" Atem cried hoarsely. The man on top of Atem cackled madly. Atem's eyes opened wide. "Akaden" Atem hissed trying to shake Akaden off.

"None of that Pharaoh" Akaden seethed. "I'm here to make sure you lose"

"You cannot win!" Atem shouted.

"Oh yes I can" Akaden said still pinning Atem down on the ground.

"Pharaoh, get up!" Seto shouted.

"I can't Akaden is pinning me down!" Atem gasped when Akaden stuck a sword through his arm. Atem cried out in pain.

"My King" Mahad shouted. "Take this!" Mahad blasted Akaden who was knocked several feet back hitting Seto. Seto fell to his knees. Which gave Zorc the edge Zorc cackled madly and blasted Duos; Duos fell to the ground Seto doubled over in pain but got back up anyways.

"Blue-eyes blast this son of a bitch" Seto screamed. Blue-eyes complied and hit Zorc with her White Lightning Attack. Saint Dragon of Osiris roared in the sky and flew down with great speed. He wrapped his long body around Zorc squeezing him. Zorc bit Osiris and Osiris screamed in pain. Blue-eyes stopped Zorc's biting by blasting Zorc in the face. Zorc roared and continued to assault Osiris. Osiris opened both of his jaws and blasted Zorc at a close range at the same time. Zorc cried and fell to the ground. Akaden doubled over in pain and Atem slowly stood up. Seto took the sword from Akaden's hand and stabbed the sword right into his back. Akaden cried out in pain and finally collapsed on to the ground.

Blue-eyes flew to Zorc and blasted him again. The light started to come out. Atem wobbled here and there trying to keep balance. Suddenly, out of nowhere Shimon appeared.

"Shimon" Atem shouted holding his arm. "How is Bakura?"

Shimon jumped off his horse running toward Atem. "What happened your majesty?"

"Akaden came back, he stabbed our king, but I stabbed Akaden" Seto said. "I need help Shimon can you summon Exodia?"

Shimon looked at his Diadiankh for a moment. The energy level half and half "I can try"

"Then does it, the Pharaoh can't summon Ra right now"

"Of course" Shimon said. "Exodia I break the binds that I confined you with please come forth and rid this world from this darkness"

Exodia appeared and started punching Zorc. Zorc punched Exodia back. Blue-eyes hit Zorc and Osiris blasted Zorc from behind. Zorc fell down a couple of times but nothing would defeat him. No matter what they did it was all in vain. Zorc blasted Exodia who collapsed and disappeared. Shimon did the same.

"NO SHIMON" Atem cried running over to his father's advisor but the shadows already took him. Mahad blasted Zorc but Zorc blasted Mahad and he was sent to the Shadows. The darkness returned at Zorc's power grew. Zorc grabbed Blue-eyes by the throat and destroyed her. Seto fell to the ground trying not the go to the shadows.

"You have to defeat him" Seto cried going to the shadows. Atem stared at Zorc. Osiris was still around but for how much longer? Atem thought to himself. Everyone is gone. All that was left was Isis who was taking care of a half-dead, unconscious Bakura and Atem.

_Look everyone is gone. Why don't you just surrender to me now?_ Zorc yelled blasted Osiris at the same time he was talking.

"I will _never_ give up. I still believe that we have a chance on winning" Atem said breathlessly.

_Believe whatever you wish Pharaoh but the fact remains that Bakura is dead and without him you cannot win. Also that precious little dragon is gone. _

Atem looked around. All the monsters were gone. Even Koranna where did she go? Atem gasped when he realized that Koranna was with Bakura.

_Looks like that stupid dragon decided that he had enough of you and went to tend to her dead brother she knows it's unless she did the smart thing and ran away. The only thing that's stopping me from killing you is your stupid dragon. Once he is out of the way you will be too weak to summon Ra and Obelisk. But even if you could all three of them together couldn't defeat me. In fact no monster can. I am undefeatable. _

Osiris blasted Zorc and Zorc screamed blasting Osiris. The battle took to the skies once again. Atem looked at Diadiankh his. Osiris wouldn't be able to last much longer. "Obelisk I need you" Atem said. Obelisk appeared punching Zorc in the gut.

Atem's vision waved in and out. Voices were heard but unheard. Nothing. Nothing was there. Everything was there. Darkness pure darkness Atem fell to his knees but refused to give up.

"BAKURA" he screamed and then collapsed on the ground.

Osiris and Obelisk still fought Zorc, Zorc blasted them several more times before they fell as well. Zorc looked down at Atem who had fallen.

_Now time to kill you. _ He laughed. _Thank you Touzoku, thank you so much. Now I will kill your precious Pharaoh and it's your entire fault!_ Zorc cackled like a maniac as he stepped closer to Atem who was knocked out cold.

Well, well, did you think that Zorc would die this soon? NOPE! I thought I would make y'all suffer a bit more anyways...see yall later buddlies :p


	28. Chapter 28:The Curse is Lifted

Okay so this was an awesome chapter to write I loved how it turned out and I hope you do too..see read pretties :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Curse is Lifted

[Atem's POV]:

It was hopeless. As much as I would love to believe I could defeat Zorc without Bakura I could not. Only he knew the chant to breaking the curse and releasing the true power of White-eyes Silver Dragon. I couldn't think. Nothing was making sense. Darkness surrounded me. I heard Zorc's evil cackle getting closer and closer. Seto, Kerim, Shadah, Shimon, Mana and Mahad had been consumed by the Shadows. All their monsters had fallen as well. I could no longer hear Saint Dragon of Osiris or Obelisk. Where were they? I was on the verge of being consumed by the Shadows as well.

_So the mighty Chosen Pharaoh has fallen at the feet of the Lord of Darkness. Tell me mighty one tells me how it feels to lose. Oh you know what I think I have a better idea. Why don't I just show you? After all you're on the verge of the Shadows as we speak one more blast and you'll fall victim to me. I'll gain the power of the chosen Pharaoh and you will power me up. It comes full circle doesn't it chosen one? The chosen King of Thieves revives me and the chosen Pharaoh loses to me. One more blast Pharaoh and without your precious monsters you cannot win. Even if they were still around you still could not defeat me. Soon the whole world will fall at my almightiness and you, chosen Pharaoh will have no choice but to bow down to my greatness. _

NO! I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. Couldn't think, couldn't believe this was happening. How could I defeat Zorc? He was too strong. What was he waiting for? Did he enjoy seeing me on the verge between life and death? What was the point in going on? Without Bakura I was nothing. _Bakura. _Tears threaten me and I allowed them. Tears poured from my eyes. I was in no control now. It was enviable. I was going to die. Bakura was already dead as the rest of them. All that was left was Isis and who knows if she was even still alive or not. I wish I knew the future. I wish that I was never born. I wish I was in Bakura's arms.

_It is time to fall!_ Zorc cackled. He blasted his fire at me. This was it. I was really going to die. I was going to the Shadows just like the rest of them. I didn't even bother opening my eyes. I knew who my killer was and I didn't want to look him in the eye. I thought back to all the times Bakura and I had.

_"My name is B-Bakura" _

_"I'm Atem" _

_"I missed you" _

_"I missed you too" _

_"No, I mean I missed you" _

_"I love you" _

_"I love you too beautiful" _

_"Want to race?" _

_"Sure" _

_"NO WAY!" _

_"I know the chant" _

_"Then tell us!" _

_"Can't you see Bakura's hurt?" _

_"Please take him to the palace Seto" _

_"The chosen King of Thieves is DEAD!" _

_"BAKURA!" _

Atem closed his eyes tighter. He knew death was upon him. He could hear the victory roar of the Dark God. The flame was getting closer and closer. He could not run. He could not hide. It was all set in stone. Atem was going to die. In just a few short moments the fire from Zorc would burn him causing an extremely painful death and the Shadows would consume his soul. He would forever be the slave of the God of Darkness. Bakura was gone. Everyone was. Atem had no one. Not a single monster to protect him. And what good would that do anyways? Zorc was just too powerful.

He gasped and waited.

But nothing came, nothing at all. Atem peeked slightly to see two monsters in front of him. He opened his eyes wider. There standing in front of him was Diabound and White-eyes Silver Dragon.

_What this is impossible! How the hell did you two come back!_

_"Our masters summoned us of course" _White-eyes hissed dangerously_. _

_Oh White-eyes there is no hope you just wasted your time. You're a creature of darkness as is Diabound. I fuel your power! _Zorc cackled.

_"On the contrary" _White-eyes said glaring at Zorc. _"I am not a creature of darkness, nor am I a creature of light. I am silver, which is a light and dark color. So, the fact remains that I do not power you nor do I power up the Goddess of Light." _

_You cannot win stupid dragon!_

Diabound hissed in disagreement and blasted Zorc. White-eyes bit Zorc, he could not attack without the chant being spoken but he could do other things, like protect Atem. White-eyes stood protectively in front of Atem wrapping his tail around him protectively and hissing violently whenever Zorc came near him. Although White-eyes couldn't attack he could allow Diabound to use some of his power.

Atem's eyes widened at the sight before him. In the sky Diabound was blasting Zorc and vice versa. In front of him hissing protectively was White-eyes Silver Dragon.

"White eyes" Atem moaned. "Thank you"

White-eyes looked at Atem and let out a battle cry. Atem tried to move but White-eyes pinned him down with his tail.

_"No you will not move if you move you will lose your strength" _White-eyes said.

Atem's eyes widen. "You-You you can speak?"

_"Of course" _White-eyes laughed. _"Telepathically anyways" _

"Oh" Atem replied. "Where's Bakura?"

_"Still unconscious" _White-eyes responded.

"Then how…"

_"Koranna" _

Atem nodded. His eyes started to close again. "Bakura he said softly before closing his eyes once more. White-eyes cried once again.

_"Diabound!" _White-eyes yelled at his partner. _"Use my attack!" _

_"I can't!" _Diabound cried back. _"Bakura is weak" _

_"We have to get Bakura; Atem is on the verge of dying. We need both of them here and I can't carry both of them_" White-eyes exclaimed. "_You're going to have to use that attack Diabound it will keep Zorc focused on you. I can't attack only protect" _

_"Then use your protective shield and go get Bakura!" _Diabound yelled.

_You will not win_ Zorc laughed blasting Diabound but he missed. Diabound used Helical Shock Wave once again sending Zorc flying backwards several feet.

_You will pay for that foolish creature_

_"USE THE ATTACK!" _White-eyes cried. Diabound nodded and lifted her tail. The snake hissed and slithered in the air dancing beautifully and gracefully. White-eyes' tail glowed brightly and Diabound opened her snake mouth releasing a beam of pure hot white straight toward Zorc. Zorc fell completely over and growled in pain.

_"I can't keep this up Diabound can you hold your own until I get back?" _

_"I can try" _Diabound replied biting and clawing Zorc.

White-eyes' tail stopped glowing and Diabound could no longer use the power of her companion. Zorc laughed and blasted Diabound sending her back several feet. White-eyes cried and placed a protective shield around Atem.

_"I'll be back as soon as I can" _He called and with that he flew into the sky back to the palace.

Isis placed a cool cloth on Bakura's forehead. She sighed heavily. "Oh Bakura I hope you wake up soon" She drank a cup of water and coughed slightly. She looked at her Millennium Necklace. It had not shown her the future she had been trying for hours and hours every day and night, still nothing.

'What is with the Millennium Necklace?' she questioned herself holding he item up. 'Can Zorc prevent me from seeing the future?' Isis got up and walked out of the room. Isis heard a loud cry at the palace door.

"I wonder who that is" Isis asked herself. She slowly opened the door and White-eyes Silver Dragon burst through the door right over Isis' head which caused her to fail backwards. "White-eyes?"

White-eyes didn't say anything. Just let out a cry and flew to Atem's room. Isis got up and followed Koranna's Ka monster. Isis opened the door for the dragon and White-eyes flew into the room landing beside Bakura. He folded his wings and nudged Bakura. Isis sat next to the dragon in the chair.

"Oh Koranna" she said sadly as the dragon nudged Bakura's hand. "I'm really sorry about your brother"

White-eyes looked at Isis. Isis reached over to pet White-eyes at first White-eyes wasn't too thrilled to let another human touch him. But he decided that Isis was a good person and arched his neck to allow Isis to have better access.

"You're soft" Isis complemented the dragon. White-eyes purred in agreement.

_I was falling. Falling so fast, too fast gravity was pulling me down I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders pushing me further and further to my death. I couldn't remember anything. Thoughts of nothing clouded my mind. Atem, he was all that was on my mind. Nothing else mattered. I wanted to wake up. I needed to wake up. But I was dead. Lost forever in the darkness; was I really in the Shadows? Had Zorc blasted me and taken me to his "palace" where he ruled? How much damaged had he caused? Who had suffered at the wrath of the Dark God? It was my entire fault. I should have never listened to Zorc. Now the whole world is suffering due to my carelessness. Due to my anger, hate and rage; I should have listened to Aknamkanon, mother was right, he was kind and justice. He ruled Egypt with care and gave consideration to all. Why didn't I see it before? Why did I believe Zorc's lies? When I found out that the Pharaoh had killed my family I was deviated. Everything that Mother had taught me. Everything she had ever said about Pharaoh Aknamkanon had vanished. I couldn't believe I actually believed Zorc. I should have listened to everyone. But I was in such pain. I hate myself for believing Zorc. There is no excuse for my behavior. Zorc just used me. He used everyone. He knew I was one of the keys to defeating him. He knew that if I was brainwashed enough that I would turn my back on everyone. _

White-eyes looked at Bakura and flew into the air. His talons perched out in front like a bird of prey. Isis watched as the dragon came down perching himself on one of Bakura's arms. He nudged Bakura's face which did not respond. Isis stood up and checked Bakura's pulse. It was still there but barely. Bakura's breathing got heavier and he started to twitch slightly.

"He's determined to wake" Isis whispered. White-eyes just looked at her and let out an ear piercing shriek. Isis covered her ears and backed away slightly. The whole palace shook with the cry. Everyone in the palace covered their ears, small children wanted to investigate the sound but the elder ones held them back. Isis stared at the dragon with her ears still covered. Bakura seemed unaffected by it. The cries got louder.

'How could they possibly get any louder?' Isis thought to herself. 'I hope Bakura wakes up soon otherwise all hope is lost'

White-eyes wrapped his tail around Bakura's arm and snuggled against Bakura's chest.

_"Brother please comes back to me. We all need you; you're the only one who knows the chant to break our family's curse. I always knew you were special since the day you were born. You were so small. Mother almost died giving birth to you. But she lived. I knew it was all because of you. Please little brother, I wouldn't ask you to do something that I knew you weren't able to do. I know that you're still in there. Zorc has not won yet. There is still hope. That hope is you." _

White-eyes cried once again, tears fell from his eyes. Isis walked toward White-eyes and Bakura. She ignored the cries that White-eyes produced. She wanted to help. She wouldn't just stand there and let Bakura die. Although the cries of White-eyes Silver Dragon were painful she knew it was only because Koranna was crying over the loss of her little brother. White-eyes looked at Isis who sat on the other side of the bed beside Bakura.

"Oh Bakura" she said softly. "Please come back to us"

_Noises, noises were everywhere. Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't think straight. All I could hear was this loud piercing shriek. It was so close to me. Like I was right next to the thing that produced the scream; I opened my eyes suddenly seeing blinding white. Just like when White-eyes Silver Dragon saved me from the collapsing chamber that I spent the majority of my life in. My mind was swimming. I was weak. But I wasn't about to let that stop me from waking up. Koranna, Isis, Seto, Shimon, Kerim, Mana, Mahad, Diabound, and Atem they all needed me. Without me the evil son of a bitch that ruined my life wouldn't be destroyed. _

I slowly opened my eyes seeing Isis on my right side and White-eyes on my left side. I didn't look at either of them. Just lay on the bed and stared at nothing. Isis looked at me and smiled.

"Bakura"

I turned to look at her and smiled. White-eyes cried with joy and nudged my hand. I petted him. He purred at my touch.

I sat up slowly and Isis and White-eyes moved.

"Where is Atem?" I asked.

"He's still fighting Zorc" Isis said.

_"Diabound's protecting him and I put a shield around Atem" White-eyes said. "But it won't last forever can you move Kura?" _

"I think so" I said. I sat up and moved. The pain in my side ached but not as bad as it had before. I ignored the protest to take it easy. I wasn't about to let Atem die because I was too much of a sissy to get up and help him.

"Show me the way Koranna" I said. White-eyes nodded and let out a battle cry. Isis and I followed the dragon. Everyone stared at us as we ran through the throne room. We whistled for our horses and they came galloping. White eyes flew high into the air crying with a loud piercing shriek but it wasn't the cry of sorrow it was the cry of war. "Faster" I commanded Khnosu and she galloped faster. Isis ordered her own horse to do the same.

When we finally reached the battle zone I gasped jumping off Khnosu and ignoring the pain of my wounds I rushed to my lover a protective wall was around him and Diabound was high in the air blasting Zorc with everything she had. Zorc had fallen several times but always seemed to get back up.

"Atem" I said softly. Atem didn't say anything. Just lay on the ground. "Atem" I called softly. Atem groaned softly and I smiled slightly. At least he was still alive and not sent to the Shadows. 'Thank you sister' I thought to myself. I turned Atem over so that he was facing me. I held him in my arms and hugged him. "Oh Atem" I said tears dripping down my face. Can you ever forgive me? This is my entire fault. If I had only listened to you and your father instead of getting mad at everyone and screaming at them then this never would have happened. I wish I could take it all back now you're on the verge of dying and it's me to blame. If I had known that Zorc was like this I would have never set him free. I thought that placing the Millennium items on the Millennium Stone would set my people free. All it did was cause nothing but chaos." I looked up and around me for a moment. Almost everything was destroyed. Diabound and White-eyes fought Zorc but White-eyes could only protect.

"My sister needs me" I said to myself. "She needs both of us" I looked down at Atem again hugging him closer to my chest. I sighed heavily. "I wish there was some way I could bring you back"

Atem slowly opened his eyes. "B-Bakura?" he stuttered. I gasped and squeezed him tighter. "Ba-Bakura I can't breathe" Atem coughed.

I laughed remembering the day that Atem squeezed the breath out of me and let go of me. I let go of my love and stood up. I put my hand out and Atem grabbed it. I pulled him up he was wobbling some but the determination stuck in his eyes.

"Ready to do this" Atem asked looking at me.

"I'm ready whenever you are love" I smiled.

"Zorc" I shouted. Zorc turned around at the sound of his name. He's eyes widened when he saw Atem and I both standing.

_How the hell is this even possible! I rendered both of you immobile. I sent everyone to the Shadows. I am the Supreme Being. One more blast and I can have both of your souls. You really think that you will win? Pathetic mortals! You just got lucky that you woke up. Death is the ruler of all. Life is nothing! Darkness will rule and White-eyes Silver Dragon will fall victim to me. He can't use his powers now! It's a shame that your sister wasted so much time protecting you when she can't even protect herself. She knew she was going to die that's why she sacrificed herself. Honestly, I believe she's the smartest one out here, besides me of course._

Zorc turned to blasted White-eyes. White-eyes let out a scream as he was hit, he fell to the ground. I ran up to the dragon. "KORANNA" I yelled holding the dragon in my arms. The dragon looked at me and nudged my hand.

_"Say the chant brother" _

"But I don't know if I really know it or not" I admitted. "I'm scared"

_"I believe in you I always have." _Koranna smiled and placed a wing on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Atem" I shouted. "I need you to summon all three Gods"

"But…" Atem hesitated. "I can't my energy is too low"

"Koranna" I said looking at the dragon. "Do you think we can give Atem some energy to summon the Gods?"

White-eyes nodded. Diabound blasted Zorc as Zorc was about to blast White-eyes again. White-eyes flew into the air and let out an ear piercing shriek. Even Zorc had to cover his ears at the sound of my sister's Ka. Zorc's eyes widened when White-eyes glowed and Atem's energy returned.

"Obelisk comes forth" Atem shouted. The mighty God roared and returned only to punch Zorc in the throat. Zorc cried and fell backwards and let out a fire beam that almost hit Diabound but Obelisk blocked the attack sending him falling back. "Saint Dragon of Osiris I revive thee" The dragon of Osiris cried loudly and blasted Zorc coming up from behind. "Winged Dragon of Ra come forth and destroys this evil" The Winged Dragon of Ra cried and blasted Zorc.

Atem turned toward me. "Now's your chance Bakura"

I nodded. This was it. I had to remember the chant. I was the only one that knew it. I was born knowing it. No one ever told me what it was. Only I knew. I looked at Atem he nodded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Everything flashed before my eyes. All the memories of my life good and bad; I focused on the good.

_"Mighty Gods and Goddess please hear me. I ask thee to unlock the curse. Destroy the darkness that has controlled my people. Free my family and set the world free. Open the gates to paradise and end this suffering. Allow my people to go to the Afterlife and lift the curse of Kul Elna off of the Touzoku family. Conquer the darkness and let the light of hope shine on the people of this world. Rise almighty Sliver Dragon! Obelisk, Saint Dragon of Osiris, and Winged Dragon of Ra combined together!" _

"RISE HORAKHTY!" Atem and I shouted together.

*rolls on the floor laughing*


	29. Chapter 29:Farewell Zorc, Hello Life

Okay, so a lot of stuff happens in this chapter...so I hope it's not too boring for y'all anyways so I THINK this is going to be the last chapter...ha almost thirty, I really enjoyed writing this story it was fun and I have fallen in love with Casteshipping. Whenever I'm watching Yugioh I'll never see Bakura and Atem the same again. It's strange having this story draw to a close. I'm going to miss it but...it can't last forever so...here is the last chapter of the King of Thieves *GO KURA* :D *cuddles Bakura plushie* (ha yes I have a Bakura plushie he's my good luck charm and I use my Millennium Ring to send people to the Shadow Realm when they touch him MAWHAHA! okay maybe not but...still...anyways..ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH don't you think that I would have focused more on Bakura..he's my favorite character after all...hehe :p

Chapter Twenty-nine: Farewell Zorc, Hello Life

[Bakura's POV]:

"We summon the Goddess Creator of Light Horakhty" Atem and I yelled at the same time.

_WHAT IMPOSSIBLE! _Zorc screamed his red eyes full of pure hatred and evil were now glazed over with pure fear and terror. As soon as I began speaking the chant I knew that it was it. No one but I knew the chant. I was born knowing the words. When Father spoke to me that day when we were on the boat so long ago he was telling me that _I_ was the King of Thieves. But at the time I didn't believe him. I didn't believe I was special. That I would be the one to break my family's curse. The words were so pure and came to me straight through my heart. I thought back to every good time that I had in my life. All the fun times I had with my sister and with Atem.

Obelisk, The Winged Dragon of Ra and Saint Dragon of Osiris danced in the air. Osiris and Ra danced around Obelisk as he stood in the air being surrounded by the God Dragons. It was a sight to behold. Atem held my hand and watch as the Gods disappeared. Zorc's eyes widened further he knew what was going to happen and there was nothing stopping it now. We had won. All that had to happen was the Goddess of Light to appear and Zorc would die. White-eyes Sliver Dragon let out an ear shrieking battle cry but I didn't mind. I smiled at my sister. White-eyes flew around the Gods. His tail glowed brightly as he danced gracefully in the air. White-eyes began to sing. It was so beautiful I smiled as my older sister sang and flew around the merging Gods. Zorc covered his ears and hissed.

Horakhty emerged from the light glaring at Zorc. Diabound snickered and Zorc hissed at her. Zorc tried to attack her but to no avail. Horakhty looked at us and we nodded.

"Unleash the powers of the Goddess of Light, destroy the darkness" Atem yelled. Horakhty shined brightly and pierced through Zorc's skin. Zorc cried out in pain his claw reaching for Atem. I pushed Atem behind me protectively.

"You will now win" he screeched as the light burned through his soul.

I laughed despite everything. "It looks like I already have" I turned to White-eyes Silver Dragon. "Koranna, teach _this GOD_ that no one messes with our family and gets away with it" White-eyes looked at me and smiled.

_"You got it little brother" _White-eyes Silver Dragon flew into the air directly above Zorc. Horakhty looked at my sister and smiled. It was now time for the God of Darkness to leave us all and for this whole to turn back to how it should be. Diabound wanted in on the action I could tell. I nodded to her. Diabound flew toward Zorc. Zorc was now surrounded by Horakhty, Diabound and White-eyes Silver Dragon.

_"It's time to teach you a lesson Zorc" Diabound yelled. _

_"You mess with my little brother you have to answer to me" White-eyes growled. _

_"You disrespected the Gods and Goddesses. You had your chance Zorc. You could have been a good Dark God but instead you chose to use the chosen ones. You thought you could win. You thought Bakura would only find hatred in this quest to free his family. You thought that Koranna could be kept away from her brother. _White-eyes cried in agreement. _What you didn't take into consideration is that Bakura and Atem are stronger than you. Don't you realize who they are? Don't you realize that I chose them to defeat you! I knew that you would trick Bakura. I knew that you would use Akaden. I knew this would all happen. So I will now punish you for your fatal error. You have done nothing but hurt everyone. This world needs light. It needs darkness. But I will not allow you to live, so good-bye BROTHER!" _Horakhty yelled.

"Brother?" Atem yelled.

Horakhty looked down at us. Zorc hissed. "_Yes, Zorc is my brother, but he is evil as you can see. He must be destroyed."_ Horakhty turned back to Zorc. _"Time for you to go" _

_NOOO SISTER PLEASES ONE MORE CHANCE! _

_"NO" _Horakhty yelled.

Zorc's eyes widened and I could have sworn I saw tears. 'Did Gods cry?' I held back a laugh at the sight Zorc Necrophades was in. Shaking the feeling off me looked up. "Atem" I said turning toward my soul mate. "Let's do this"

Atem nodded. "Horakhty destroy Zorc Necrophades"

"Diabound Helical Shock Wave" I yelled. "White-eyes Silver Dragon White Flame Beam"

Horakhty, Diabound and White-eyes attacked at the exact same time. Zorc screamed I never heard anything like it. I almost felt sorry for him, but I shook the feeling off. It was _his _fault that I no longer had a family it was _his _fault that Seto, Kerim, Isis, Akaden, Aknamkanon, Shadah and Shimon were gone.

"Looks like the almighty Zorc has fallen" I laughed. Atem looked at me I was laughing so hard I was crying. Zorc gave me a glare but it wasn't his usual glare it was a glare filled with pain. Horakhty gave a final blast to her brother and Zorc disappeared screaming and going to the light.

Almost instantly the light came back. Everyone that had been sent to the Shadows came back. They looked around confused. Isis galloping on a horse came to us and smiled.

"I thought you went to the Shadows" Atem said hugging his priestess.

"Almost" She said. "White-eyes saved me" White-eyes smiled and the Millennium Ring which still hung around my neck glowed. White-eyes glowed and Koranna appeared.

_"You're very welcome Isis" _Koranna said. Isis smiled. Seto walked toward us and looked around.

"Well, I see that Zorc is gone" he said he looked at me and extended his hand. "I may not like you, but since you saved the world and all I think I can at least try to be nice to you. After all, you are my cousin's soul mate and I don't want him to be unhappy" I stared at him for a moment and then shook his hand.

"Thank you"

"Seto, we're cousins?" Atem asked.

"Yes, while I was in the Shadows I talked to Father, he explained everything. Seto turned back to me. "And he wanted to tell you how sorry he is for killing your family and friends. He didn't know…" I held out a hand to stop him. "It's okay; I don't blame anyone but Zorc."

Seto sighed in relief.

"However" I said "that doesn't mean I'm willing to forgive him easily. Although it wasn't his fault I don't appreciate the attitude he had toward me when we first meant and trust me I knew Zorc wasn't at fault there"

Seto nodded. "I can understand"

"And I still have a score to settle with you, Seto" I said pointing to my face. Atem gasped.

"Bakura what happened?" Atem asked.

"I'll explain it later" I replied. Atem nodded.

"We need to go back to the palace."

"Diabound return to me" I commanded and Diabound returned.

"Horakhty" Atem said. "Thank you" Horakhty smiled.

_"Anything for the chosen ones" _she said and then she disappeared into the light.

Everyone grew silent as Koranna neared me.

_"Bakura" _she said. _"You broke the curse" _

"Yes" I said. "It's all thanks to you"

She shook her head. _"You still don't give yourself credit brother, I always knew you were special from the moment you were born. You made Mother and Father so proud. They love you so much and I love you too." _

"I love you too Koranna" I said. "I'm going to miss you"

_"I'll always be with you little brother, you have the power of my Ka with you, all you have to do is Summon me." _ Koranna said.

I nodded. "I would hug you but…"

_"Here" _she laughed and transformed back into White-eyes. _"You can hug me like this" _

I laughed and then hugged the dragon. It felt strange hugging a dragon. White-eyes since he had no arms nudged my cheek with his mouth and wrapped his black wings around me; I hugged White-eyes Silver Dragon back. We stayed that way for a long time. We didn't speak. We didn't need to. I felt several tears fall from the white eyed dragon. I broke the embrace and looked at the dragon. He turned his head and then looked back at me; white eyes pierced through my soul.

"Koranna" I whispered.

_"Bakura" _she sighed. _"You know that it is now time for me to go" _

I nodded. "I know"

Koranna turned to everyone. _"I want to thank everyone for helping to set my family free, for being so brave and courageous in fighting the God of Darkness. I do not blame anyone for what happened to me or anyone else." _White-eyes flew toward Atem. _"Atem" _She said hugging him. _"Thank you for protecting my brother, he means the world to me and without you he would have lost himself to the darkness" _

Atem smiled. "It was my pleasure"

_"Bakura"_ White-eyes called flying into the air. _"Good-bye and don't do anything I wouldn't do" _

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Koranna changed back into her spirit-human form and disappeared into the light.

"Well, I think we should go back to the palace" Atem said after a moment.

Everyone nodded and we jumped on our horses.

"Hey Kura" Atem said hopping on his horse. "I bet my horse can out run yours"

I smirked. "You're on Pharaoh"

Everyone just stared as our horses galloped to the palace.

"They're just like children" Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well they can be children" Isis said looking into the horizon. "They save the world"

"I suppose you're right" Seto said smiling. "Let's go"

Isis, Shadah, Shimon, Kerim, and Seto followed us.

"I WIN" Atem cried giving his horse to a guard.

Crowds and crowds of people screamed and ran toward me. I was too shocked to move as the people pounced on me and knocked me down.

"GET OFF OF HIM NOW" Atem roared. Everyone jumped off me and quickly bowed to the Pharaoh. I slowly got up and started to walk but I noticed that walking was more difficult that it usually was I looked down to see a little girl with big brown eyes and brown hair clinging on to my leg.

"You saved me" she giggled. "My hero"

I blushed at the statement. "Umm…"

"Kahu" a woman shouted. "Get back over here and stop bothering that man"

"But…" the girl called Kahu whined. "I want to go with him"

"No Kahu" the woman shouted again. "Now come here young lady"

"Yes ma'am" she sighed getting off of me.

I laughed. "Hey" I said getting Kahu's attention.

She turned around and looked up at me. I leaned down so I was eye-level with her.

"Tell your mommy that you can come visit whenever you want and I don't mind at all"

Kahu smiled widely and ran off to her mother.

Mahad walked into the palace bloody, battered and beaten. Isis gasped and ran to him. "Mahad what happened?"

"I got rid of all of Zorc's minions" Mahad laughed breathlessly. "And I got my body back"

I looked at the floor and bit my lip. It was my fault Mahad had to combine his soul with Illusion Magician. Mahad collapsed on the floor. Isis shook him but he wouldn't wake up.

"We need to take him back to the medical wing" Isis shouted. "Seto-"

"There's no need for that" I said walking toward Mahad.

"What do you mean?" Isis asked. I knelt down beside Mahad.

"I have something better planned" I answered. "White-eyes Silver Dragon comes forth"

Eyes widened as the Millennium Ring around my neck began to glow as well as my body. White-eyes appeared in a mist of blue-white fog crying. "White-eyes heal Mahad"

White-eyes Silver Dragon cried and flew high into the air singing a song. Everyone was awestricken at the beautiful sound of the mighty dragon. Soon the song ended and Mahad was cured.

"Bakura" he said. "Isis"

Isis smiled tears stained her face she quickly wiped them away and hugged Mahad. "Oh Mahad welcome back"

Mahad didn't say anything just hugged Isis. Isis stopped hugging him and Mahad stood up. I took off the Millennium Ring and handed it to Mahad. Mahad shook his head. "No Bakura, you keep it"

I gasped. "You're a sacred guardian Mahad"

"I know but that item does not belong to me" He turned to look at everyone. "None of these items belong to us, they belong to Bakura"

"Mahad what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that we don't need some gold to rule Egypt, you have more right to these items than any of us and I think it should be your decision what happens to them" Mahad replied. "Don't you agree Pharaoh?"

Atem nodded taking off his Millennium Puzzle, Seto, Atem, Isis, Kerim, and Shadah placed their Millennium items on the floor in front of me.

"I thought Akaden had the Millennium Eye" I said picking up the Millennium Eye off the floor.

"He did" Seto responded. "But he gave it to me"

I nodded and placed all the items in the bag.

"Bakura" Atem said suddenly. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Of course not" I said. "You can all come if you want to."

"I'll stay here" Shimon said.

"Shimon are you sure?" Shadah asked.

"Yes" Shimon said. "I'm not an item holder and I don't think we should leave the palace unprotected, Zorc may be gone but that doesn't mean we're safe completely"

"Shimon's right" Mahad said. "Maybe I should stay too"

"No Mahad" Atem said. "Bakura needs us"

"Mahad you were once the Ring holder, I'll be fine" Shimon said smiling at his friend.

"Alright" Mahad said uneasy.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the palace doors and suddenly they opened. The Millennium Ring glowed and I was ready to summon Diabound but it proved unnecessary when Mana ran up to Atem and jumped into his arms. I growled and Mana quickly got off of Atem.

"I wouldn't be doing that anymore if I were you Mana" Mahad said sternly.

Mana looked at me. "I'm sorry Bakura"

I waved my hand. "Whatever just don't do it again"

Atem laughed. "Oh Kura you have to share me"

"I don't share" I said. "Let's go"

Mahad, Isis, Shadah, Kerim, Seto, Atem and I walked out of the palace calling our horses.

"Can I go?" Mana asked running toward us but Shimon caught her. "No Mana only item bearers can go"

"But Bakura isn't…"

"Bakura has to go" Shimon said. "We are to watch the palace and I could use your magic"

"But I suck" Mana sighed.

Mahad turned right before he exited the palace doors. "I wouldn't say that Mana, you fought bravely against Zorc and I am very proud of you"

Mana beamed. "Really?"

Mahad nodded. "Really"

Mana smiled. "Thank Mahad"

We reached Kul Elna a few hours later. I walked down the stairs that I had walked down so many times. Everyone glanced around not sure if they should follow.

"Are you coming or not?" I yelled from the floor. "Or did you come to stare at sand all night?"

Atem was the first to come down and the rest soon followed.

"So this is where you lived?" Atem asked.

"Well, I lived here after…you know" I replied. "You need to take a look at something though" I walked up to the Stone Tablet that Diabound was imprinted on. Everyone walked up to the tablet.

"Is that?" Atem asked staring up at the Stone Tablet.

"It is" I replied. "The Stone Tablet of the Protector of Kul Elna"

"Diabound" Kerim gasped.

The Stone Tablet glowed as did my body. Diabound emerged and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back. "Diabound" I said softly. "Thank you without you I wouldn't be here, I owe you my life" Diabound didn't say anything just hugged me tighter. She released me and then hugged everyone in the room. They were stunned at first but accepted the embrace.

Diabound returned to my body and the Stone Tablet crumbled. Isis and Kerim jumped slightly.

I led the way down to the next floor it was very dark in the room. "Mahad" I said. Mahad nodded and illuminated the room.

"The Millennium Stone" Seto said.

"How did it get back here?" Shadah asked.

"It never left" I replied. "Zorc put on an illusion"

"How do you know?" Shadah questioned.

I knelt on the ground and picked up the Millennium Eye. "Because Zorc is nothing but a fraud"

No one said anything. I looked at the Millennium Eye. The item that was worn by Akaden; it had the power to read people's minds and the extract Shadow Creatures from the hearts of criminals. I held the item close to my heart and honored those who were once trapped inside. I placed it in the slot on the Millennium Stone. Next, I took the Millennium Necklace out. It had the power to read the future. I glanced at Isis who smiled softly at me with tears staining her cheeks. I nodded and held the item close to my heart honoring those who had fallen. I placed the Millennium Necklace on the Millennium Stone looking at Isis again. Next, I picked up the Millennium Scales the item that was able to detect the evil in someone's heart. It was also able to fuse monster spirits together. Kerim had used it to fuse Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman together when I attacked the palace. I glanced at Kerim and he nodded. I held the item close to my heart honoring the fallen. I placed the Millennium Scales on to the Millennium Stone giving Kerim another look. I picked up the Millennium Key from the bag. The item that was able to detect the identity of a Shadow Creature. Shadah had used it to detect my Diabound. It was the only Millennium item without the Eye of Horus on it. I glanced at Shadah and he nodded. I placed the Key into the slot on the Millennium Stone. Next, I picked up the Millennium Rod from the bag. It had the ability to control people's minds and to remove a Shadow Creature from the hearts of criminals. Seto had used it in our battle to try to contain Diabound. I laughed slightly at the memory of Diabound getting angry. I unscathed the Rod and the blade glistened in the light. I glanced at Seto.

"Bakura" he began to speak.

I shook my head. "It was meant to be" And with that I placed the Millennium Rod in the slot of the Millennium Stone. Next I picked up the Millennium Puzzle. It was the item that the Pharaoh wore. It was the most important item out of all seven of the Millennium items. I looked at Atem and he smiled.

"Go ahead Kura" he said.

I nodded and honored the fallen and placed the Millennium Puzzle on to the Millennium Stone. Last, but not least was the Millennium Ring. It had the power to detect criminal activity as well as place someone's soul in an inanimate object. The Millennium Ring was worn by Mahad. It carried the spirit of my older sister, Koranna Touzoku. Tears threatened my vision but I kept calm. I glanced at Mahad and he nodded.

"Koranna" I whispered. "It's time for you to be set free" And with that I placed the Millennium Ring on to the Millennium Stone. I watched nothing happened at first. I looked to make sure that all the Millennium Items were placed on the Millennium Stone properly. They were. I waited and suddenly all seven items began to glow brightly illumining the room even further. Everyone gasped as the items lifted themselves up and flew into the air. The spirits of my people emerged from the items. They looked at me and smiled.

"You did it son" Father said.

"We're so proud of you Bakura" Mother said with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Go live your life brother" Koranna said smiling and wiping her tears away.

"Thank you" A boy that was once one of my bullies said. "Without you I wouldn't be able to leave"

"It's no problem" I said. "Take care"

"We'll see you one day" Koranna said. "Good-bye little brother"

"Good-bye sister" I said letting my tears fall. Atem tried to walk over to me but Mahad held him back and shook his head. After saying our good-byes everyone entered the Afterlife through the door and the door closed.

"I love you all" I whispered. Diabound emerged again and hugged me letting me cry in her chest.

"Bakura" Atem said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" I replied wiping my tears away. "I'm better than I've been in years"

Seven years later…

"Happy birthday Bakura" everyone shouted. I looked around in the palace the room was covered in gold and jewels the tables were lined with food and wine.

"You didn't have to do this" I said.

"Bakura, it's your twenty-first birthday" Isis said. "You're going to have this celebration and that's final"

"Okay, okay" I laughed. The celebration was nice. The food was delicious I would have to thank whoever prepared all the food and the rest of this.

"I'm tired" I sighed lying on Atem's bed.

"Uh nuh" Atem laughed crawling on top of me. "_My _gift is just beginning.

"What?" I gasped and Atem's lips covered mine. I kissed him back. He was just as perfect and beautiful as ever. We explored each other's mouths enjoying each other's tastes. Moments later we had to break for air and we panted heavily. We smiled at each other. Atem started the kiss again kissing my neck and lips. I moaned enjoying the feeling of his lips against my skin. I ran my hands up and down his back removing his shirt. He gasped slightly at the cool air. He motioned for me to sit up and removed my robe. He stared at me for a moment.

"You sure are beautiful" Atem said kissing my chest.

"Not as beautiful as you are" I said breathlessly. I reached up and pulled his hair slightly pulling him down into a fiery kiss. Atem smiled into the kiss and licked my lips. He kissed all the way down to my chest and abdomen. I gasped when he removed the rest of my clothing and wrapped his mouth around me. He licked and sucked every inch of me. I gasped and moaned bucking my hips into his mouth. Atem only smirked and continued the assault.

"I think we should try something new" he said after I came.

"What?" I panted.

"I want to..." Atem said looking away.

"Atem" I said reaching up to pull him into another kiss. "Whatever you want to do is fine, trust me, I'm not better than you and you're not better than me, when it comes to this, it's all about love"

"Are you sure?" Atem asked still uneasy.

I smiled. "Yes love, I'm sure."

Atem nodded and grabbed a bottle from beside the bed stand. He squirted the liquid onto his fingers and slid two fingers inside of me. I bit my lip and my breathing became heavy. The pain was unreal. It felt like claws were attacking my insides and my muscles ached with tension. But the pain soon turned into pleasure as Atem started to move his fingers inside of me arching them and pressing down inside of me. I gasped and moaned moving my hips with the rhythm of his fingers.

"Are you ready?" he whispered looking up at me.

"I think so" I replied not sure if I was or not. Atem nodded and removed his fingers. He positioned himself on top of me and slid in. I gasped. Atem sat there and waited for me to adjust. The pain was burning. It felt like my whole insides were crying and trying to push him out of me but at the same time they were clamping down on him threatening him not to leave my body.

"Okay" I said after a moment. Atem thrusted inside of me slowly he moaned and moved. The feeling was new. The first time Atem and I had made love I was always on top. In fact every time I was. It felt strange, new, and different that Atem was on top of me _inside _of me. I gasped when Atem hit that spot inside of me. I moaned as he thrusted harder and faster into my body. He wrapped his hand around me and moved in time with his thrusts. I screamed and my muscles clamped tightly around him causing him to moan loudly. He thrusted in and out of me keeping a fast, steady pace hitting that spot inside me repeatly and tighting the grip on me with his hand. I closed my eyes and screamed as I released onto his fist and all over my stomach. Atem lifted his hand and licked his hand. He grabbed my hips and moved faster moaning and gasping. He screamed as he released inside me feeling my muscles clamp down on him tightly. He collapsed on top of me and I held him in my arms.

"Happy birthday Bakura" he said breathlessly kissing my lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said. We lay there for a moment and then Atem rolled off we went to get ourselves cleaned up and climbed into the bed.

"Good-night Bakura" Atem said kissing me and turning the light off.

"Good night love" I said wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to my chest. Atem turned around and snuggled into my chest. I kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes falling asleep with my soul mate in my arms.


End file.
